My take at the ultimate Harry Potter AU
by Volunteer95
Summary: Everything is different and twists are just the beginning
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was terrified as he heard his name being called by the lady that called herself Professor McGonagall. He hesitantly climbed onto the stage and sat down on the stool that was provided. The sorting hat was then placed on his head.

"Well, well Mr. Potter what have we here? I see that you fit in all the houses but at the same time none of them in particular. However I do have to place you somewhere. I see that you desperately want to belong here and that you want to make friends. Despite what Mr. Weasley may have told you on the train there is no such thing as the perfect house while there are many here that share that opinion. I can see that if I place you in Gryffindor you would ultimately be friends with the Weasley boy since he has been kind to you, but I can also see that in a way he slightly annoys you going on about your scar and how evil Slytherin is and while you think that you may have made an enemy out of the young Malfoy, I disagree. I think were you to end up in Slytherin you and Mr. Malfoy would be able to mend the fence that he and you trampled early this evening. In the same instance if I put you in Ravenclaw I think that you would excel academically and make many friends there that would not find your intelligence offensive like your relatives did. Lastly were I to place you in Hufflepuff you would find the attention that you so seek however after a time the constant hugging might become too much for you or you might grow tired of some of the new more emotional first years. So the decision that I think will not only benefit you but others that do not even realize they may need your help is... **Slytherin**." The sorting hat finally yelled.

Professor McGonagall actually smiled even though Harry had understood her to be the Head of Gryffindor House and she indicated the Slytherin table and that he should step down. Harry headed towards the Slytherin table and sat down at the far end of the table not entirely sure who to talk to and who not to talk to. Harry nervously surveyed the Professors and tried to figure out which one might be Head of Slytherin House. He saw Professor Quirrell and deeply hoped that it wasn't him since he hadn't even wanted to touch Harry on their first encounter. To the side of Quirrell however sat a man with long black hair and he had all black robes on. He looked like a man that was hiding true feelings that he had kept to himself for some time. Harry liked this man and felt that they might have a lot in common since he himself often kept that guarded expression on his face when he didn't want his aunt or uncle to know that their words or rather their lack of words of comfort, beatings, and general mistreatment of him actually bothered him. He felt someone touch his arm and looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of him. Draco had platinum blonde hair with steel gray eyes.

"Potter...I see that the hat felt that you shouldn't sort only with Gryffindors like Weasley thought you should." Draco muttered and even though he still had a strong air about him he seemed more mellowed out than before.

"Well the hat merely informed me that no house was completely good and said that I might fit in here and make friends or rather help people that might not even know they need my help." Harry replied truthfully and made sure not to act as if Draco actually frightened him even though in actuality he did that very thing.

"Well since you're in Slytherin I guess I'd be willing to give being your friend another go..." Draco offered haughtily but Harry caught the twitch in his jaw that gave away his nervousness.

"Well perhaps if you don't try to boss me around or be a _total_ git, I suppose that I would be willing to give it a shot as well." Harry replied just as determined as Draco. For a moment Draco's eyes flared but then when he realized that Harry was not cowering to him in fear so he consented and stuck out his hand for Harry to shake, "Deal." Draco agreed. Harry shook Draco's hand and then noticed that once they had settled their differences the other first year Slytherins started over to sit at the end that Harry had chosen to sit at and avoid them until he was sure of whom he could trust.

"Let me introduce you to everyone else then; this is: Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and... wait who are you lot?" Draco questioned turning to a girl and boy who had been hanging back. Harry recognized the girl automatically; her name was Hermione Granger; she had sandy brown hair with brown cognac eyes and she had fixed his glasses on the train while looking for a boy's toad.

"My name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom." Hermione replied pointing to a boy with jet black hair and chestnut brown eyes, as she eyed the Slytherins a tad timidly. "Granger...I don't recognize your family name. Are you a mud...muggleborn?" Pansy, a girl with chestnut brown hair that was a tad lighter than Neville's eyes and honey brown eyes, asked as she almost said another word but Millicent, a girl with ash brown hair and doe-eyed brown eyes, had elbowed her in the ribs. "Yes I am and I know that most muggleborns are not accepted among Slytherin. However I intend to prove you all wrong and show you that there is nothing wrong with being muggleborn." Hermione declared and looked to all of them to declare different. Draco looked like he was about to protest when Harry stepped forward and extended his hand to Hermione first and then second to Neville.

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy." Harry explained motioning towards Draco. Harry noticed that none of the other Slytherins found it odd that he had only introduced Draco and not them. All of the Slytherin first years seemed to sense that Draco was probably the dominant of the group and Harry was a very close tie with him but didn't want to assert himself too much over the others and definitely not over Draco at this point. Draco paused for a moment and then he extended his hand and followed Harry's suit of shaking Hermione's hand first and then Neville's next.

"Nice to meet the both of you; as Harry said I'm Draco Malfoy. The rest of this lot is: Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Gole, and Blaise Zabini. You are right by the way Hermione most Slytherins do not like muggleborns but you seem to have a lot of spunk and I will give you a chance and treat you fairly. However I'm not sure how well the older Slytherins will take it, but I seriously doubt that Professor Snape will let any of them pick on you. He especially doesn't like the word that Pansy started to call you." Draco declared glaring warningly at Pansy. Pansy was no idiot and took the hint that she had better treat Hermione with respect or else.

"Draco's right and I will also try to restrain from saying that from now on and I'll also give you a fair chance since technically you've done nothing to offend any of us thus far." Pansy apologized and consented. The rest of the Slytherins nodded their heads in agreement with Pansy, Draco, and Harry and then shook Hermione and Neville's hands. After that had been settled they all took their seats at the urging of one of the older students who Draco said was a prefect. Draco seated himself to Harry's left and Neville seated himself to Harry's right; On Draco's other side was Vincent Crabbe, a boy with licorice black hair and walnut brown eyes, and Gregory Goyle, a boy with sable brown hair and indigo blue eyes, was beside him. Directly in front of Harry was Hermione and to her left was Pansy Parkinson and to Hermione's right was Daphne Greengrass, a girl with honey blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes; On Pansy's other side was Millicent Bulstrode then Theodore Nott, a boy with flaxen blonde hair and grass green eyes, and lastly Blaise Zabini, a colored boy with black hair that had light brown flecks in it and chartreuse eyes. Oddly the new Slytherins settled into a comfortable seating arrangement and started to chat amiably. "Which one of the Professors is Professor Snape?" Harry inquired of Draco. "He's the one beside Quirrell, which is the guy with purple turban on his head." Draco pointed to the long haired man that Harry had earlier been assessing. Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and then ate the rest of his meal only chatting a bit here and there.


	2. Chapter 2

The meal was over before Harry and the rest of the Slytherins had even finished discussing what they thought about the other first years in the other houses. "May I have your attention, as is custom I need to give you first years a speech and remind the second through Seventh years what to beware of. First no one is permitted to enter the forbidden forest unless you have express permission from your head of house or you are serving a detention with our caretaker Mr. Filch; second to all who do not want to die a most terrible death the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits this year, and third you all know the rules about dueling with one another and that it is strictly prohibited." Professor Dumbledore, an older man with silver gray hair and electric blue eyes, informed the entire student body. With that the houses were dismissed and the prefects took their houses to the common rooms to await instruction from their Head of House. Draco lead the way flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, Harry was after him and he was flanked by Neville and Hermione, next came Pansy flanked by Theodore and Blaise and the rear was brought up by Millicent and Daphne. The second years were behind the first years and the formation proceeded numerically minus the fact that the Seventh year prefects were leading the way.

"Do you think that Professor Snape will be especially means toward any of us?" Neville questioned with a squeak. "Why would Professor Snape single us out Neville there are many other people in Slytherin house besides us little first years and he doesn't really even know us yet." Harry reasoned and Hermione nodded her agreement. "Well I mean because everyone says that you defeated You-Know-Who and Professor Snape was a deatheater..." Neville began to explain to Harry, but shut his mouth when Draco whirled around to face Neville angrily. "Watch it Longbottom, Professor Snape was a deatheater at a time, but then he turned spy for the light and he's a good man now. Furthermore if you think that all deatheaters are bad you are extremely wrong because, there's nothing wrong with my Dad and he only became a deatheater because he was made to by his father and his uncle who prided themselves on being loyal to You-Know-Who and another thing stop calling him You-Know-Who, I usually just call him Riddle which was his muggle surname." Draco seethed and the other first years and the rest of Slytherin House just seemed to ignore the fact that Draco was arguing with Neville and hurried after the prefects. "Sorry Draco...I didn't mean anything by it...if you say that they're good now then I believe you." Neville apologized looking very much like a whipped puppy. "Good and the rest of you would do well to remember that, not that you think he is because I heard you defend him Harry, I'm just saying no matter what you hear about him never doubt that he's a good guy." Draco elaborated and then he took after the rest of Slytherin House.

When they got to Slytherin House Harry noticed that the inside of the common room was lavishly decorated with Nephrite stone walls and black onyx marble flooring. There was a massive fireplace in the middle of the room and about five couches that were positioned in the middle of the room and around the fireplace. In every one of the corners there were tables and lamps so that the Slytherins would have plenty of room to study and work with their friends on homework assignments. The first years all lined up single file and facing with their backs towards the fireplace awaiting Professor Snape's arrival. The first year Slytherins weren't left waiting long because the next thing they knew the door to the common room swung open and Professor Snape entered with his robe billowing behind him.

"Welcome to Slytherin House, in this house you can learn how to become united and stand together against the people that would otherwise harm you because of not only who you are but because you have been sorted into Slytherin in the first place. As you all know I was once a follower of Tom Riddle and that is not something that I'm proud of however when I realized my mistake I became a spy for the light along with most of your parents. For those of you whose parents remained followers until after Riddle's demise I will not hold that against you or your parents but it is important that you know where I stand and that I will not put up with the immature and uncalled for pureblood nonsense that most purebloods think that they are better than half-bloods or muggleborns. You see I myself am I half-blood and we now have a muggleborn student in our house Ms. Hermione Granger and I will not allow any of you to torture her because of it and if I find out that any of you have then you will have a most unpleasant detention with me and if it continues you may face expulsion. Furthermore my personal rooms are just down the hall so if any of you are getting picked on you may come to me for help or if you are simply homesick or need help with your homework. I do however come almost every day of the week and help you all with any homework that you may not understand. Lastly I do punish my snakes no matter what you may hear and so be forewarned that you will not be excluded from that because I know you parents or because you feel that your parents hold some sort of power over me because I quit being a deatheater." Professor Snape explained and then he left the room as quickly as he had entered.

"Ok everyone the other thing that Professor Snape didn't tell you is that he has meetings with the first years and after that only those who truly need the meetings one night a week for the entire year. Your night to go see the Professor will be posted on the bulletin board as you come in the common room and be sure to be there on time because Professor Snape does not like to be kept waiting unless for instance you were in the hospital wing under Madame Pompfreys care." The older male prefect, who Draco told Harry was named Alfred Huxlen, explained to the first years. After that Alfred put a list of who was going to share what dorm with whom.

Since there were only seven boys the professor had decided that he would make the room arrangements a little different than usual. In Harry's room there was Draco and Neville; and in the other room there was Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, and Blaise. All the girls were to share a room together and that left about three rooms open that didn't have to be redone for anyone. Marcus showed the boys to their dorm room and then he left them to decide who got what bed and such. In Harry's room there was one bed that was right by the window, one bed that was only exposed to a little light and one that was almost completely secluded in darkness. The boys stood there for a moment looking at one another before anyone spoke.

"Well I'll take the bed that is in complete darkness if you guys don't mind because, it's hard for me to sleep when the light suddenly hits my face." Neville admitted. "That's fine with me what about you Harry?" Draco inquired cocking his head at Harry for his response. "I'm ok with that if it's what you want Neville." Harry agreed while inside his heart did a little happy dance. Truthfully after spending almost all his life in a cupboard he was none too thrilled to sleep in complete darkness again anytime soon. Draco was also fairly happy that he didn't have to have the bed that was covered in complete darkness because truth be told from the time that he was a small child he would sometimes have nightmares about stories he had read in a book once in his dad's private library that told about what Riddle did to his followers and those that defied him. After that Draco had started having nightmares that some of the things he read about happening to not only his Papa but his Momma and himself as well. Of course as a Malfoy the only people that knew about his nightmares were his Papa, Momma, and his Head of House just in case he were to have one while at school then Professor Snape would know what was happening and how to handle it. He would have taken the bed that had all the light cast on it but he noticed fear that reflected in the pupils of Harry's eyes. Of course at a glance and maybe even a prolonged evaluation one would not notice it , but Draco had been taught how to read people more accurately then most and picked up on the well hidden fear. So rather than be a jerk and say that he wanted the bed that was closer to the light he decided to try and be the type of person that his Dad wanted him to be. "I'll take the bed that doesn't have as much light if that's ok with you Harry." Draco stated and noticed that at once Harry seemed to brighten and his anxiety almost faded away now that there was nothing to worry about. "If that's the bed that you want, Draco, that's fine with me...and thanks." Harry replied and showed in his demeanor graciousness. Harry knew that there was no way that he had been able to hide his fear from Draco because, Draco had been studying him to closely and so Harry very much appreciated that Draco was willing to let him have the bed closest to the window. With that settled the boys started unpacking and getting ready for bed.

Meanwhile in the girls dorm they had already gotten their sleeping arrangements settled and Daphne had the bed that was closest to the window on her left against the wall was Hermione and to Daphne's right was Millicent. Pansy took the bed that was closest to the door because she said that from that point if she was the first one up she could quietly sneak to the bathroom and then sneak out without waking anyone and not to mention that if any of the others woke up during the night to go to the bathroom then they wouldn't wake her. In truth and this was something that Pansy would never admit, but she wanted closest to the door in case she just couldn't get to sleep she could go to her sister's dorm that wasn't very far from hers. Hermione lay in bed listening to the other girls around her get ready for bed and then start to doze off. She was extremely glad that the other Slytherins hadn't rejected her as she had feared they would. She had been most nervous when the sorting hat had told her that she would do well in Slytherin because, she wanted to prove herself but she also knew when to sit back and observe ways to better prove herself. The sorting hats also said that it felt she could change the views of many of Slytherin House and in the process keep some of them from going down the wrong path if Riddle were to ever actually return. With that in mind Hermione turned on her side and then proceeded to fall asleep.

Professor Snape entered his chambers and saw Professor McGonagall sitting on the couch silently sipping tea.

"Severus, I heard you come in you might as well come and sit down." Professor McGonagall called and with a sigh Professor Snape kicked off his shoes and laid his robes on the back of a chair as he headed towards the living room.

"Minnie, what am I supposed to do now that I have Lily's son in my house?" Professor Snape inquired sitting down heavily beside Minnie and wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh really Sev is it that bad to have Harry in your house? You know he's actually a very sweet child and I think that you and he could become very close sweetheart if you would just let him into your heart." Professor McGonagall informed Sev gently while leaning against him and holding his hand. "I know Minnie but he's also James's son and what if he's just like James was when he was young? You know how James was always writing notes about quidditch or some prank the marauders were working on in school and never paying attention in class." Professor Snape whined looking helplessly down at Minnie.

"Sweetheart, listen to me, Lily was one of my best friends in school even if I was a year ahead of her in my studies, and there's one thing that I know for sure and that is that Harry is more like Lily than you realize. Now I know that you love me , but at a time you were madly in love with Lily just as I was before the war took Leon away. It was during our time of grief that we comforted each other and found love again. Sev it is a love that I have never known before and I feel that it's stronger than the love that I had for Leon. So believe me Sev when I say that even though you do love me a part of you still loves Lily or at least what you had with her at a time and I know that you can find it in your heart to love Harry but you have to look past the fact that he belonged to James as well besides darling when James got older he did apologize and he became a man you told me that you thought was semi-worthy of Lily as long as he treated her right. I already love Harry and he's always been such a sweet little guy. Sweetheart, promise me that you'll at least talk to him and see how he's being treated there and see if Albus has been wrong all these years or if he is in fact loved like Albus has lead us to believe." Professor McGonagall concluded gently kissing Professor Snape. At this Professor Snape's resolve faltered and he turned towards Professor McGonagall and nodded his head in agreement as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating; my laptop took a suicide dive off the bathroom sink and so it'll be a while before I'm fully back up and operating. Once my laptop is fixed I can get the other stories off and start updating everything regularly.**

The next morning Harry was one of the first ones awake and he quickly ran to the shower and turned on the water and cranked it up as hot as he could handle. Harry only stayed in the shower for about ten minutes and then he hurried out and proceeded to brush his teeth and throw his robes on. By the time that Harry had gotten ready Draco and Neville had both woken up and Neville had started taking a shower. "The first class we have today is charms with Professor Flitwick; do you think that it will be an interesting class?" Harry inquired casually as he waited for Neville to come out of the bathroom so that Draco could his take his shower and they could all head to the great hall for breakfast. "Well my Dad said that Flitwick was about three grades ahead of him in school but that he seemed to have a talent for charms and in his fifth year he could do charms that even the teacher they had could barely accomplish." Draco elaborated as he headed for the bathroom as Neville emerged. Draco quickly showered and emerged from the bathroom and he, Neville, and Harry hurried down to the common room.

When the boys got to the common room Hermione, Pansy, and Daphne were waiting perched on the edges of the couches for them. "What took you guys so long? We don't want to be late on the first day of classes." Hermione griped slinging her pack over her shoulder and heading to the great hall. Harry, Draco, and Neville just shook their heads at Hermione and headed after her, Pansy, and Daphne. As they neared the great hall they caught sight of Ronald Weasley, a boy with flaming red hair and ice-blue eyes, and all of the Slytherins froze on spot.

"What's the matter Potter afraid to come near us Gryffindors now that you were sorted into your _true_ house?" Weasley sneered.

"Actually it has nothing to do with what house you or I am in; it has more to do with the fact that you would never have been a real friend because you simply cannot see past the houses and to the people themselves." Harry retaliated calmly yet firmly.

"Well we'll see how long it takes you to realize that your house is nothing but a bunch of little deatheaters and that your head of house is the biggest deatheater of all." Weasley spat angrily.

"Watch it _Weasley,_ there is nothing wrong with Professor Snape at all and everyone with half a brain knows that he switched sides once he realized what Riddle was." Draco hurriedly defended before Harry could get a word in.

"You would say that wouldn't you Malfoy since your dad _is_...I mean _was_ a deatheater." Weasley sneered.

All of the Slytherins quickly drew their wands at the same time that the Gryffindors did.

"That is enough all of you put your wands away before I drag you all to the Headmaster's office." Professor Snape threatened as he stepped out from the corridor and headed towards the students. All of the Slytherins lowered their wands immediately and looked stricken down at their feet. Ronald Weasley and the rest of the Gryffindors that were with him, Seamus Finnegan, a boy with sorrel brown hair and gunmetal blue eyes, and his older brother one of the twins either Fred or George, a boy with copper red hair and crystal blue eyes, kept their wands drawn. "I said lower your wands." Professor Snape repeated glaring down at the three Gryffindors. At the glare either Fred or George realized that the Professor was getting extremely mad and lowered his wand; Seamus saw this and decided that it would be in his best interest to lower his wand or face the wrath of the potions master. Ronald however did not care what the potions master thought and in his personal opinion Professor Snape was no more than a slimy git that had once been a deatheater and in his opinion still was.

"Mr. Weasley do not make me repeat myself a third time." Professor Snape warned one last time. Ronald slowly lowered his wand with some urging from not only his brother but Seamus as well. "That was a wise decision Mr. Weasley, however the next time that I tell you to lower your wand and you continue to hold the wand pointed at me I will make sure that you're docked serious points and given at the very least a week's worth of detention." Professor Snape informed dangerously before motioning for the Gryffindors to head into the great hall while he motioned for the Slytherins to stay put. Once the Gryffindors were gone Professor Snape turned towards his snakes.

"Now while I appreciate you taking up for me, Mr. Malfoy, it would have been better had you just walked away and went into the great hall to avoid further trouble. The same goes for you Mr. Potter, when Mr. Weasley tried to provoke you that should have been your first sign to leave it alone and avoid confrontation." Professor Snape reprimanded. Draco nodded his head in agreement and continued to study his feet. "I know sir, but I couldn't just let him talk bad about Slytherin House." Harry argued looking into Professor Snape's eyes. "That may be Mr. Potter, however in the future maybe your arguments won't get you and your friends into a duel?" Professor Snape suggested. Harry nodded his head in defeat and proceeded to walk into the great hall with the others.

"What was all that about Sev?" Professor McGonagall inquired curious as to why some of her students had been detained as well as several of Sev's own house.

"Mr. Weasley tried to instigate a fight with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy so I ended the duel before it began and then informed Mr. Weasley that if he didn't lower his wand away from me the next time, I would give him a detention and deduct points from him. After that I lectured Mr. Malfoy even though he took up for me against Mr. Weasley and then I lectured Mr. Potter on letting his temper get the best of him and told him that next time maybe it wouldn't result in him and his friends almost getting into a duel." Professor Snape explained as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sev, really, did you have to lecture Harry? I mean you barely know him and I thought you said that you were going to try and get along with him?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Minnie I did but I can hardly let him get away with being part of a fight that could have turned into a duel." Professor Snape defended.

"Sev, if it was one of your other snakes that had allowed his or her self to be lead into a fight would you have disciplined that student?" Professor McGonagall retorted.

"I punished Draco as well Minnie; I didn't single Harry out or even give him a detention." Professor Snape retaliated.

"That may be Sev, but Draco has known you almost his entire life and knows that if he misbehaves that you'll reprimand him even if in some instances he is in the right. The thing is Sev is that Harry has not known you but merely a day and you've already reprimanded him for taking up for his house and defending his house mates." McGonagall reminded him giving him a pointed look. Professor Snape looked down and then back at Minnie, "Fine Minnie I'll try and give him another chance, but I do have to discipline him when necessary. Though you may be right in that I treated him unfairly and I guess I may need to apologize in some way for that." Professor Snape admitted as he started eating a piece of toast, but oddly it had lost its appeal.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, "I cannot believe that Weasley is so stupid as to hold a wand pointed at Professor Snape." Theodore commented as Hermione recollected the encounter for everyone. "I know and then even after Ron did put the wand down he was still being defiant as ever and glaring at Professor Snape." Pansy explained with a look of sheer disbelief on her face. Harry just sat there listening to the rest of his new friends discuss the morning's events that had already taken place. Harry felt bad that he had gotten in trouble with Professor Snape , but he did not have a choice because, he was so tired of being hurt by Dudley and his friends that he had vowed to himself that here he would take up for himself and of course any friends that he made. The other thing that bothered Harry was that Professor Snape seemed to have little liking for him and he was not sure what he had done to insure the older man's dislike. Nevertheless he vowed that he would try his best to change the Professor's views of him , but the only downside was that he knew in his heart that the next time Ron tried to instigate another argument that he would not hesitate to defend his friends or his housemates a second time.

"Harry...earth to Harry...you ok Harry?" Daphne questioned as she waved her hand in front of Harry's face trying to get his attention. "Oh, yea, sorry; I was just thinking about something, what were you saying?" Harry apologized. "Hermione said that if we were all done that we best head to the first class of the day so that we're not late and do not lose any points for Slytherin." Daphne reiterated. Harry simply nodded and then stood with the rest of the Slytherin first years and slung his sack over his shoulder and quickly exited the hall.

The Slytherin first years were some of the first ones that got to the Charms classroom and quickly picked the best seats towards the front of the classroom. Hermione sat in the first seat closest to Professor Flitwick's stand. Harry sat down next to her and to Harry's left Neville sat down. Beside Neville Daphne deposited herself and Goyle sat down behind Daphne but one more space over to make more room for his row with Crabbe to his right. After Crabbe and Goyle sat down, Millicent sat down beside Crabbe and then to her right was Pansy and finally Draco was directly behind Hermione. The Slytherins had no sooner gotten settled into their seats than the Gryffindors began to file in and headed straight to the other side of the room as soon as they saw where the Slytherins were sitting. Even though Ronald and Seamus had been the only ones to give the Slytherins any direct trouble, all the Slytherins knew that in all of Gryffindor there probably wasn't a single Gryffindor that cared for Slytherins. Professor Flitwick, a short man with almond colored hair and caramel colored eyes, strolled in just as the last Gryffindor was being seated and he proceeded to his podium where he used the sonorous charm to make it where he could get everyone's attention.

"Attention class let us begin this year off on a good note. This means that I do not want any fighting between houses or with your housemates either. I am aware that there is a major rivalry between Gryffindor House and Slytherin House, however I do not care what house you belong to. If you misbehave within my classroom you will suffer the following consequences: for a first offense you will lose your house twenty-five points, for a second offense you will lose your house twenty-five points and earn yourself a week's worth of detention, and if there is a third offense you will lose your house fifty points and earn yourself a month's worth of detention and after that every altercation that you're involved in you will lose your house Seventy-five points and a month's worth of detention am I understood?" Professor Flitwick gently yet firmly demanded.

There were choruses of "yes sir" heard all around the room and when Professor Flitwick was sure that he had everyone's attention he began to address the class on how to perform the first spell that they would learn.

"Now if any of you have older brothers or sister then you will most likely know that the charm I began my first year classes off teaching is _Wingardium Leviosa,_ however I decided to do things a little different this year. Therefore the first charm that we will learn as a class is _Accio_ which is the summoning charm and will come in handy if you're ever running late for class and get about a fourth away from your dorm and realize you forgot a book or an essay that you may need. Now since everyone's magic is different some of you will be able to summon from farther away while others may only be able to summon their toothbrush while standing at your bathroom sink. However it doesn't matter at what strength your magic is when we start this spell because, in time your magic will develop and grow stronger and with that you will also learn how to control it better and become ultimately better with your charms." Professor Flitwick relayed.

The class spent the next hour going over the wand movements for the charm and reciting the incantation so that they were able to say it properly. Finally when there was only a mere ten minutes left in class Professor Flitwick allowed the students to start actually practicing the charm. "Alright we'll start with someone from Slytherin's side to do attempt Accio first. Who would like to give it a go?" Professor Flitwick inquired turning to look solely at the Slytherin side of the room. All of the Slytherins willing raised their hands and so Professor Flitwick debated for a moment. "Ok well we'll go with tradition and let ladies go first; Mrs. Granger why don't you give it a go?" Professor Flitwick selected. Hermione concentrated on a book that was lying atop Professor Flitwick's desk and, " _Accio_ Professor Flitwick's charm book." Hermione calmly recited and was rewarded when the book on his podium floated into her hand moments later. "Very good Mrs. Granger five points to Slytherin; ok who else wants to give it a go?" Professor Flitwick continued. The class proceeded to cast _Accio_ various times with only minimal success on both sides. On the Gryffindor side the only people to actually cast the spell correctly were Dean Thomas, a boy with dark brown colored hair and milk chocolate colored eyes, and a girl that the others couldn't remember who she was. On the Slytherin side Draco also successfully cast the charm , but before anyone else on the Slytherin side could try and cast it class was dismissed and they all headed to potions.

Professor Snape was in a bad mood after his first class of the day with Gryffindors and Slytherins third year. The Weasley twins had been in a foul mood after this morning's encounter even though only one of them had actually been reprimanded and so at every turn they had made a mess where possible. Professor Snape knew that the next class would be just as bad if not worse since it was _first year_ Slytherins and Gryffindors. Professor Snape disappeared into his office so that he could see which of the students were going to give him trouble from the Gryffindor side. It wasn't that his snakes didn't start some of the arguments and get in fights themselves it was just that in his class his snakes tried to actually behave since he was their Head of House. It didn't take long for the first few students to start to file in. He watched as Draco and Harry partnered with one another and then Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini partnered together. Theodore Nott partnered with Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger partnered off together. Of course Crabbe and Goyle decided to sit together leaving Pansy Parkinson by herself and so she sat in the middle of the others so that she would at least be protected from any angry Gryffindors. Professor Snape had noticed that even if his Slytherins didn't get along perfectly that they always made sure their own was well taken care of. Professor Snape was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the loud laughs of the first year Gryffindors begin to file in. Ronald Weasley was accompanied by his accomplice Seamus Finnegan and they moved to be directly across from Harry and Draco. Professor Snape knew right off the bat that Ronald Weasley was going to be worse trouble than his friends and that he had picked Harry out of the Slytherins to target. This was probably due to the fact that Harry had sat with Mr. Weasley on the train and then had been sorted into Slytherin even after Draco and he had been at sorts and now Draco and Harry appeared to be best mates along with Neville Longbottom. Professor Snape had gotten the full rundown of how almost every Gryffindor viewed Harry last night from Minnie when she was explaining to him why Harry would definitely need him as the year progressed. By the time Professor Snape had pulled himself from his thoughts and looked up all of the Gryffindors had filed in and most of the students were patiently staring up at the front of the room waiting for their Professor to enter and begin class. He chose that moment to step out from his office and address the class.

"Now I usually give the same speech to my first years, but today I think that I'll give you lot a different speech because, I have no doubt that the older years of your houses have told you what to expect from me." Professor Snape began looking out over the class.

"Very well, potions class is a class that will help you in all of your future endeavors and could one day in fact help you cure someone that you're close to of an ailment that he or she may contract. Potions range from being able to cure the common cold to being able to actually stop someone from dying in battle or from extraneous wounds and/or poisons. Now if you be sure and pay attention to how you brew the potions that we attempt to make in this class, it will be easier to..." Professor Snape trailed off.

Harry paused writing what the professor had been saying and waited for the professor to continue.

"Mr. Potter I will not tolerate someone in my own house blatantly ignoring me while I inform all of you just how serious potions can be. Put down whatever it is your writing and _pay_ attention." Professor Snape hissed angrily.

Harry was slightly confused, but he was also shaken up by the professor's tone because it was remarkably close to Uncle Vernon's tone when Harry was about to get a beating and he quickly put his quill down.

"Now as I was saying it will be easier to not have any explosions if you _all_ **pay attention**." Professor Snape finished. The class started to prepare the ingredients for the potion that was written on the board.

"Harry, I'll put the ingredients in at the right time if you'll prepare them ok?" Draco offered trying to get Harry's attention. Harry nodded his head in agreement and then proceeded to properly prepare the ingredients the only thing was, was that he had to ask Draco every time what the board said because he couldn't read that far away. Finally Draco and Harry were done making the potion and Draco capped it and took it to the front to turn in. As Draco neared the front of the class he felt that he should tell Professor Snape that Harry had been listening and was simply taking notes on what the professor had been telling the class.

"Professor Snape...I think that you should know that Harry was listening to what you were saying; he was only taking..." Draco began to explain.

"Enough Draco I do not want to hear you make excuses for Mr. Potter; if he cannot pay attention it is not for you to try and make excuses for him." Professor Snape interrupted firmly.

"Professor Snape, I'm not making excuses for Harry; he was really taking notes on everything you were telling us." Draco insisted.

"Draco, go back to your seat and stay there until I dismiss you from this class." Professor Snape instructed as if he hadn't heard a word Draco had said.

"Sir...listen..." Draco tried one last time.

"If I have to tell you again Draco I will take p..." Professor Snape reprimanded only to be interrupted.

"Please..." Draco whispered. Draco saying please caught Professor Snape's attention because, in all the time that Professor Snape had known Draco he had only said please a handful of times with the tone he was using now.

When Draco realized that the professor was actually paying attention he continued, "You told me once that it didn't matter that Grandpa Abraxus had done bad things because, that didn't affect who dad is and it certainly doesn't affect who I am; so why does it matter that Harry's dad treated you bad? I mean Harry didn't do those things to you and he wouldn't ever dream of being like that, but you're treating him unfairly because of something he can't change either. Besides you told me that James apologized and actually grew up somewhat before he died. So why are you punishing Harry, he's not like that and I know that for a fact. He was only taking notes on everything that you were saying." Draco concluded looking Professor Snape in the eyes.

Professor Snape held Draco's gaze for a moment, but then he had to look away for fear that Draco would see the tears that had settled at the back of his eyes. Professor Snape knew that what Draco said was the truth and he mentally smacked himself on the head. Even after Minnie had tried to make him realize that Harry was not like James had been as a child and teenager; it had taken Draco and his reminder of his own words that got his attention and made him realize what he had done to Harry. "You're right Draco." Professor Snape admitted after a moment. Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement and then he went back and took his seat. Professor Snape stood from his desk and turned to address the class,

"Alright everyone bottle and cap what potion you have managed to brew within the given amount of time and bring it forward so that I may grade it properly. Oh and Mr. Potter please stay after class." Professor Snape finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry nervously watched as his friends and all of the Gryffindors filed out of the classroom. Once all of the students were gone Professor Snape motioned Harry to come up to his desk.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter." Professor Snape instructed. Harry quickly sat down in the chair that was across the desk from Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention in class sir. I promise I'll pay more attention from now on." Harry blurted out and then nervously studied the rug beneath his feet.

Professor Snape was thrown off by Harry's sudden apology and then he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach; he recognized that Harry had been taught to completely avoid eye contact when apologizing and thinking back he had done the same thing when he had gotten in trouble earlier.

"Harry, please look at me." Professor Snape requested. He couldn't stand the fear that was coming off of Harry in waves. He had always said that he didn't ever want to make someone feel the way his dad had made him feel, but he had shaken Harry up pretty badly. He felt terrible and he had to take a deep breath to keep his emotions in check. Harry shakily raised his head and timidly looked the professor in the eyes.

"Harry, I owe you an apology, I was not aware that you were taking notes on my speech until Draco informed me that you were. I treated you completely unfair and I will make sure that it doesn't happen again. I was treating you as if you were your dad at the age we went to school together and that was wrong of me. As Draco pointed out you are not your dad at this age and it is not your fault for the things he may have done when he and I were younger." Professor Snape apologized.

"I...you mean...I'm not...in trouble for taking notes?" Harry squeaked out and out of habit he ducked his head again.

"No, Harry, you are not in trouble and I am truly sorry; I should not have treated you like that." Professor Snape reiterated making sure that Harry got the point that he was not the one at fault but rather Professor Snape, himself, was to blame.

"Sir...you said that...Draco reminded you I wasn't my dad...did my dad treat you...bad?" Harry queried still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, Harry, he did. When we were children your dad and I fought much like you and Mr. Weasley. The only thing was is that I was you and your dad was Mr. Weasley. However those were our troubles not yours and I shouldn't have treated you as such. Besides you should know that when we were older and Riddle went after your parents your dad did grow up and apologize to me; not to mention you are also your mom's son and Lily was one of my best friends." Professor Snape elaborated.

"Oh...well I understand why you treated me like you did...I don't think that I could get along with Ron's son at first either." Harry related.

"I believe that you would Harry because, you're not me nor are you your dad. You're more like your mom than you realize Harry. You have Lily's heart and good temper. I see that now and I would like for...for you to come to my quarters this evening to have tea with my wife and I instead of coming to my office for your meeting, if you want to that is." Professor Snape offered.

He hadn't let anyone down in his and Minnie's quarters other than Draco in years and that was only because he had to. There had been a sick child that needed round the clock care and potions and since he was the potions master the child had to stay with him and Minnie.

"I'd like that sir...I didn't know that you were married." Harry stated shocked.

Professor Snape chuckled, "Not many people realize that I am, but most of my snakes realize it after their first month or so here." Professor Snape explained.

Of course that was because he didn't like to keep his mask up in front of the Slytherins since technically they were supposed to be like his children and not to mention that guarding his emotions got tiring after a while.

"Oh...ok and Professor I'm really sorry that my Dad treated you like he did." Harry apologized.

"Harry what happened between your dad and I was in no way your fault and it is important you understand that as a man he treated your mom good and from what I saw and heard he adored you and don't forget he did apologize and make amends." Professor Snape assured Harry.

Harry actually grinned, "Thanks sir, but still I'm still sorry for how he was as a kid." Harry apologized again.

"I understand Harry and I'm sorry that I treated you badly because of it. What do you say, should we start over and give me a chance to be a proper Head of House to you?" Professor Snape inquired.

"I'd like that sir and Professor thanks again for not being angry with me." Harry thanked one last time.

"You're welcome Harry, but the next time that I treat you unfairly I need you to come and tell me alright? I don't want you to feel like you're being singled out for something that isn't your fault, ok?" Professor Snape probed.

"Ok sir." Harry agreed and then he hurried out of the potions class room and headed towards the great hall for lunch before he had to go to his next class.

"Oh, and Harry?" Professor Snape called.

"Yes sir?" Harry questioned pausing at the door.

"The password to my quarters is...Familia est sempiternum." Professor Snape concluded. He knew that Harry wouldn't understand the translation but that when the day came and he did he hoped that Harry would have a family that loved and appreciated him. Of course he tried to not get his hopes up that, that family would be Minnie and him.

"Ok, thanks sir." Harry smiled and then he turned and headed for the great hall. He didn't look back to wave goodbye to the professor because he didn't want him to see the tears in his eyes when he realized what the password translated into. He had learnt to speak some Latin when he was young and had stayed with Mrs. Figg and so he remembered the basic words and a few phrases. One of the phrases just so happened to translate into I will love you forever and always and Harry knew instantly that the password itself translated into "Family is forever".


	5. Chapter 5

"What took you so long?" Hermione questioned as soon as Harry sat down.

"Professor Snape just needed to tell me something." Harry replied evasively.

"Did you get in major trouble for not paying attention and get a detention?" Pansy smirked but there was a hint of seriousness to her voice.

"He was paying attention Ms. Parkinson and I suggest that you eat your lunch so that you will be able to properly pay attention in your next class." Professor Snape instructed from behind Pansy. He had come into the great hall moments after Harry and had heard the exchange that had occurred.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Pansy apologized quickly and turned her attention back to her meal.

"I'm not the one that you need to apologize to Ms. Parkinson. Oh and Mr. Potter you may tell your friends why you had to stay late after class and...I'm sorry again." Professor Snape apologized once more before heading to sit down beside Professor McGonagall.

"What was that all about Harry? I've never heard Professor Snape apologize to any student before." Theodore inquired.

"Well, I was taking notes in class of what he was saying , but he didn't realize it at first. So after Draco told him...he felt that he should apologize so that I didn't think that I was in trouble for something that wasn't my fault." Harry replied truthfully except for the fact that he left out the part about his dad and Professor Snape not getting along. He didn't think that Professor Snape would want that broadcasted all over Slytherin House or if someone slipped, Gryffindor.

"Well that must mean that he likes you Harry or else he wouldn't have apologized." Blaise relayed.

"Blaise is right Harry. I've only heard him admit that he's wrong a handful of times and that was either to my Papa my Momma, me, or his wife." Draco replied seriously.

"Oh come off it Draco, Professor Snape is not married everyone would know if he was. I mean we've all know him since we were born practically." Pansy snorted.

"Well that's where you're wrong Pansy because he is married and you'll learn sooner or later just who his wife is." Draco shot back and then he proceeded to eat his salad before the professor came back and got onto him for not eating his lunch. 

The next class of the day was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and Harry was actually looking forward to it. Hermione had been telling him that once they got better at transfiguration that they would be able to take a piece of paper or even a crumpled up tissue and make pieces of furniture. He thought that it was a pretty cool concept because, that way when he did have to go back to the Dursleys he could make himself a nicer bed and then when his uncle or aunt were going to come into his room he could simply turn it back into a piece of paper or tissue. The only drawback was that technically students weren't allowed to use magic outside of school unless they were with a professor from the school or if they had permission from the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Harry figured that if he became really good at it he might be able to get Professor Snape to inquire of the minister if perhaps he could do magic outside of school if he kept it to strictly transfiguration. As they neared the transfiguration classroom Harry began to get a funny feeling just behind his scar and then it started to burn. Harry looked up and noticed that Professor Quirrell watching him from one of the corners. Harry found it odd and as he looked at Quirrell directly in the eyes his scar erupted in pain and he dropped to his knees. The last thing Harry was aware of was Professor McGonagall running out of her room and hurrying towards him. 

When Harry regained consciousness he was aware that he was lying in a bed and that the room that he was in had Jadeite stoned walls and Mahogany wood floors. The bed covers were ruby colored with jade lace lining them. He reached around for his glasses and felt someone hand them to him.

"Harry, how are you feeling dear?" someone inquired. Once Harry put his glasses on he looked to his left and saw Professor McGonagall sitting beside him.

"I feel ok, but what happened ma'am?" Harry questioned not sure exactly what had happened himself.

"Well you were headed to my class and all of the sudden you fell to the ground and passed out." Professor McGonagall relayed all that she knew.

"Yes, you did, and you gave the both of us and all of your friends a fright." Professor Snape informed worriedly, coming into the room. Harry looked at Professor Snape and then at Professor McGonagall and then he reexamined the room. Green walls, reddish floors, and ruby with jade bedding and then suddenly Harry understood.

"You're married to Professor McGonagall aren't you sir?" Harry questioned looking at Professor Snape. Professor Snape chuckled and Professor McGonagall laughed quietly.

"Yes, Harry we're married and we have been for some time actually." Professor Snape confirmed.

"Wow when Pansy finds out who your wife is and that Draco was telling the truth she's going to be so shocked." Harry muttered.

"You've all been discussing my personal life have you?" Professor Snape inquired with a grin.

"Yes sir, just a bit. After you apologized to me again and I explained to everyone why I stayed behind after class, Draco told us that he had only seen you apologize a handful of times and only then to his dad, his, momma, him, and your wife. Pansy argued that you didn't have a wife because they had all known you since they were born practically and would know if you had a wife. Then Draco told her to wait and see that she would learn sooner or later that you did." Harry explained.

"I see well most of my snakes are shocked when they find out that Minnie and I are happily married. They think that it's impossible to marry someone outside of the house that you're put in. While I will agree with them that often couples do consist of people from one's own house that isn't always the case. I think that most of the students forget that outside of school the houses tend to fade after a time and it doesn't matter who you fall in love with or who you're friends with. Anyways most of the students find out at the Halloween Dance when Minnie and I dance the first couples dance together and we actually start to wear our wedding rings after that. Although Pansy and the rest of your housemates could easily figure it out if they wanted. You see they all grew up around the both of us and we simply never told them we were married." Professor Snape enlightened.

"Yes and usually after that our houses fight more if possible because, they are in complete turmoil that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor are married. I think they think that if they fight it shows that it's not natural for people from one house to marry someone from another because, they can't even get along while at school much less in the real world and Sev is right were any of your year mates to think hard about it they would realize that we always arrived around the same time and left around the same time. However enough about that for now, Harry do you remember anything that happened before you passed out?" Professor McGonagall questioned with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Well I was headed to your class and then all of the sudden my scar started hurting and burning and then I looked up and Professor Quirrell was standing in one of the corners close to your class and when I looked up at him my scar erupted into pain and the last thing I remember is you running out of your classroom towards me." Harry recapped.

"Harry, I need your permission to view your memory of what happened so that I can feel the pain for myself; I have slight hunch what you might have felt but I need to know for sure. Would it be ok if I looked inside your mind using Leligimency, which is a skill that allows me to experience your memory just as it happened ok?" Professor Snape explained and then waited for Harry's response.

"If you think that it will help you discover what happened I'm ok with it sir." Harry agreed and then looked to Professor Snape for further instruction.

"Ok the only thing that you need to do is look into my eyes and then I will penetrate your mind; you should only feel minimal pain." Professor Snape assured Harry and then as soon as Harry looked at him he pushed his way into Harry's mind. Professor Snape only stayed inside Harry's mind for a moment and then he withdrew. Professor McGonagall was shocked by what she saw when Sev emerged. She had seen him do this countless times before but never had she seen him so ashen looking. She quickly helped him lay down on the bed beside him and held his hand until he looked at her.

"Sev, honey, what's the matter?" Professor McGonagall inquired skeptically.

"It felt like...like when he used to summon me." Professor Snape managed and then he shut his eyes tightly. Professor McGonagall didn't need any other explanation she simply pulled Sev into her arms and held him tenderly. It took a moment for Professor Snape to regain his composure and then he wrapped his arms around Minnie to let her know that he was ok. After a moment they drew apart and then Professor Snape rose up to see if Harry was ok. When Professor Snape was rose up Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry, child, I'm ok, you didn't do anything wrong. You can come out Harry; come on and sit back up on the bed by me." Professor Snape encouraged scanning the room trying to spot Harry. He knew for a fact that Harry couldn't have found a way out of his and Minnie's chambers and had to be cleverly hiding. After a moment Harry emerged from under the bed and crept onto the top of the bed as he had been instructed.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry murmured avoiding eye contact. Professor Snape looked to Minnie to see if he should try and comfort Harry. Professor McGonagall nodded her head in the affirmative. "Harry, look at me, please." Professor Snape requested. Harry slowly moved his head up and looked into Professor Snape's eyes.

"Harry, what happened wasn't your fault. I didn't realize that the pain would be so strong and so very much like what happened when Riddle used to summon his deatheaters. Harry, please don't duck your head; you haven't done anything to be ashamed for." Professor Snape tried to reason with Harry. Harry just stayed as silent as ever and kept his head bowed. He was sure that Professor Snape had seen or at least felt the pain that he had felt from the beatings that he had received because, just before the Professor had been able to locate the memory of what had happened early that day another memory had surfaced briefly.

"Harry, dear, is something bothering you?" Professor McGonagall prompted gently.

"Yes ma'am." Harry admitted keeping his head down.

"You can tell us what it is dear. We promise not to laugh or think that whatever it is, is weird or bad or anything of the sort." Professor McGonagall assured him figuring that Harry had questions about Riddle coming back.

"Well...when Professor Snape went into my mind I think that he might have gotten a glimpse of another memory..." Harry elaborated keeping his head.

"I did catch another memory briefly Harry, but the only thing that I caught was your emotions of being sad, I didn't actually see it." Professor Snape explained.

"Oh...ok..." Harry replied dully. Something in Professor Snape's gut twisted and he had a feeling that he knew what the memory held.

"Harry, would you like to tell me what your memory was about? I mean after all you are the first one to have a meeting with me this evening and I did originally invite you down here before you passed out." Professor Snape offered.

"No...it's fine..." Harry insisted. "Harry, I have a feeling that I know what the memory was about. However I hope that I'm wrong because, if I'm not Minnie and I have been lied to for several years and I need to know if we have or not so I can help." Professor Snape explained.

"How...how could you know...?" Harry whispered nervously drumming his fingers against the bed.

"I know because, when I was younger there were certain memories that I tried to keep hidden and those memories made me very sad much like what I felt today when I was trying to find the memory of what happened earlier today." Professor Snape relayed.

"Do I have to tell you?" Harry squeaked. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to tell Professor Snape but he just couldn't bring himself to talk about what had happened at the Dursleys' hands.

Professor Snape took a deep breath, "No, Harry, you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to talk about." Professor Snape assured him. Inside Professor Snape was saddened that Harry did not want to tell him about his problems because Minnie had been right when she said that he could get close to Harry. He was already extremely close to Harry and in some ways viewed Harry as his own.

"Would it be ok if I just allowed you to view my memories?" Harry questioned timidly. Harry knew that the memory would be hard to go through again, but Professor Snape _had_ said that he would help.

"Of course it is, but are you sure that you want to experience them over again?" Professor Snape searched making sure that Harry understood that he himself would experience whatever memories that he came across.

"I'm sure sir." Harry confirmed.

"Alright then, would you mind if Minnie looked at the memories with me?" Professor Snape inquired. Professor Snape was glad that Harry was willing to trust him with whatever the memory had been specifically about but he didn't know if he could deal with telling Minnie about it afterwards or even showing her. However if Minnie went with him it would be much easier and he would have someone to share how he felt about what he would see with.

"No I don't mind, if you want to that is Professor McGonagall." Harry responded. Harry was actually relieved that more than one person would know what he had went through all of the years he had spent at the Dursleys'. After all Professor McGonagall was married to his Head of House and maybe he could talk to her about some of the things his relatives had told him and see what she thought.

"As long as you don't care Harry, I would very much like to see for myself what the memories consist of." Professor McGonagall elaborated. Inside Professor McGonagall was seething and needed to see for herself what exactly Harry had been through but she wanted Harry to be ok with her viewing his memory as well and not feel that he was being pressured into anything.

"It would be good to have more than one person to share them with." Harry confessed.

"Alright then dear; Harry if these memories are going to be unpleasant for you I suggest that you lay down on the bed so at least you're more comfortable." Professor McGonagall suggested. Harry nodded his head in agreement and laid his head down against the pillows and waited. It only took a moment and then Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall started shifting through his memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**The first memory that came forward had Harry scrunching his eyes tightly at what he knew was to come. In the memory Harry at seven years old and was in coming in from the outside where he had been doing his chores.**

 **"Go to the kitchen and wait for us now." Aunt Petunia hissed dangerously and little Harry obediently sprinted to the kitchen. It only took a moment and then Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were all in the kitchen with him.**

 **"Now, Dudley tells us that you were reading today about...magic...and what have you been told about such?" Uncle Vernon growled out.**

 **"I'm not to read about silly things that don't exist." Harry replied dutifully and then looked down at the floor.**

 **"Then why were you knowingly breaking the rules? Do you think that your aunt and I have nothing better to do than make sure that you read appropriate things?" Uncle Vernon barked. Harry knew better than to answer; to do so would only ensure that he would receive worse punishment.**

 **"Ah...so you feel guilty about it. Well feeling bad won't get you out of being in trouble this time. Why don't we ask Dudley what is an appropriate punishment for you. After all he had to take time away from his studies to make sure you didn't do anything...violent... after reading that dreadful book." Uncle Vernon spat.**

 **"Well Dad, I think that we should...lock him in the back yard and turn on the sprinklers so that he's not only cold but dripping wet as well." Dudley finished.**

 **"Very well and how long do you think that this should go on for?" Uncle Vernon inquired.**

 **"Um...for...the rest of the night and until you leave for work in the morning." Dudley answered.**

 **Uncle Vernon nodded his head in agreement and then Dudley and he left the kitchen so that Aunt Petunia would have to punish Harry.**

 **"Well you've really done it this time. I told you not to be reading that garbage. You're just like your mother and her freaky friends. All they ever did was read that garbage. Now get out and do not even think about trying to get back in this house until tomorrow at three o'clock in the afternoon at the earliest." Aunt Petunia warned and then she threw Harry out into the cold.**

 **Snow was everywhere and Harry quickly cleared himself off a spot and then curled into a ball out of sight and waited for the sprinklers to be turned on.**

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall quickly pulled out after that memory and found Harry curled up on his side, much like he had been in the memory, and he was bawling his eyes out. It was entirely too much for Professor Snape to handle and so he gently scooped Harry up into his arms.

"Hush now child...everything will be ok now...shhh...shhh...I'm here now...nothing will hurt you like that again...shhh...I know it hurts child...shhh...I'm here...I'll protect you." Professor Snape promised gently rocking Harry back and forth against his chest. Professor McGonagall moved to sit beside Sev.

She began to gently rub Harry's back and he immediately relaxed leaning heavily against Sev's chest. Professor McGonagall couldn't believe that Harry had been exposed to such cruelty and she knew that no matter what neither she nor Sev would allow Harry to return to those awful people. Even if Harry didn't want to stay with Sev and her then they would find a home for Harry that he found suitable and make sure that from here on out that Harry was never mistreated again. She also couldn't believe that Albus had allowed this to happen to Harry. He had known Harry since he was born and had always been around playing with Harry when he wasn't busy with James or the other ex-deatheaters like Sev. After about thirty minutes Harry was out of tears to cry and he shyly raised his head from his professor's chest.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your clothes with my tears sir and I'm sorry that I acted like a baby." Harry muttered embarrassed.

Professor Snape's heart fell and he was about to say something when Professor McGonagall reached out and gently laid her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, sweetie, no one thinks that you were acting like a baby. Anyone, no matter their age, were they to endure this type of treatment would cry as well. Sweetie...neither Sev nor I will let anyone hurt you like that again...and I promise you that you will not be returning to those people." Professor McGonagall promised offering him a hug.

Harry hesitated at first when Professor McGonagall offered him a hug, but after a moments deliberation he decided he liked the feeling of possibly having a family with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and so he leaned over and settled into her arms. Professor McGonagall wrapped her arms around Harry's thin shoulders and started to softly hum him a lullaby. Harry relaxed and for the second time that day he felt truly safe and loved. It felt almost like they were his parents and he relished the feeling that for once it was ok for him to just be a kid and not worry about everything that was wrong. Harry realized that he had been quite for some time as he listened to Professor McGonagall hum a lovely tune.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry murmured and she readjusted herself so that she could see Harry's face.

"Yes sweetie, what is it?" Professor McGonagall inquired gently wiping a few remaining tears off of Harry's face.

"How...I mean...how can you...make sure I don't have to go...back?" Harry mumbled avoiding her eyes.

"Harry...you know that Sev and I knew your parents. Well why neither of us were as close to your dad; we were both close to your mom and if my memory serves correctly Lily should have been allowed to name her own Godparents for you. She once mentioned to me that were anything to happen to her or your dad or both that I or your other Godfather were to get you instead of the Godparents James chose. The thing is, is that when your parents died Dumbledore produced the will that your parents left and Lily had waved her rights to name Godparents of her choice and so only Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom were named your Godparents. I found that very odd at the time , but I had just lost my husband to the war and I was in no way prepared to go digging to see if I had been lied to or not. However now that I am much better off then I was ten years ago, I think that you, Sev, and I need to take a trip to Gringotts and have the will examined to see if there is anything that seems off about it. Your mom and Sev were very close in their childhood and had just reconnected not long before you were born and I think that she may have chosen him to be the Godfather. However even if neither of those things hold true, there are always ways to protect you and keep you safe and with Sev and me so that no one can ever hurt you again." Professor McGonagall assured him hugging him closer to her.

She wanted to make sure that Harry understood that she and Sev wanted Harry no matter what and that there were people that were willing to fight for him and that truly cared for him. Harry nodded his head and then a small yawn escaped Harry's mouth.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Professor McGonagall inquired grinning softly down at him.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." Harry apologized. He had never been allowed to admit being tired and he wasn't sure if it was actually rude to yawn when he was in someone else's home and had been invited there as a guest or not.

"Harry there's no reason to be sorry for being tired it has been a rather long and emotionally tiring day for all of us and especially you." Professor Snape reminded Harry gently ruffling his hair. He didn't like the fact that Harry felt the need to apologize for everything and everything that he had apologized thus far was in no way his fault.

"Harry, if you want you may remain down here in our quarters for the night if you would rather." Professor McGonagall offered Harry after seeing how exhausted the young boy looked. She also wasn't prepared to let Harry out of her sight after seeing the memory of how he had been treated. Harry needed to know that he was already loved by her and from what she could tell from Sev. She was certain that Harry didn't realize fully how close Sev had gotten to him but she did. Sev was not one to display his emotions so openly and the only other child he ever really hugged was Draco and that was because he was their Godson.

"I don't want to get in the way I'll be fine back in my dorm." Harry relayed. He wasn't used to people actually caring if he was safe or taken care and so he just figured that Professor McGonagall was simply trying to be polite. He had never stayed over at anyone's house besides Mrs. Figg's and that was just because she was his babysitter.

"Harry, son, you will not be in the way. It would allow both of us to sleep easier if you're down here with us after what has happened tonight and after what we've witnessed. We both need to know that you're safe Harry and the best way to be sure of that is to keep you close by. However if you truly want to go back to your dorm then I'll accompany you back myself after you've had a bite to eat since we haven't eaten dinner tonight." Professor Snape explained to Harry looking into Harry's eyes as the child looked up with what Professor Snape thought was hope that someone would actually be concerned about his well-being.

He just couldn't allow Harry to feel that he was in the way and from just looking into Minnie's eyes he knew that Harry had awakened something close to a mom's protectiveness inside of her just as he had awakened a dad's protectiveness in him. He had never felt so protective over anyone and that included Draco and Draco was his own Godson. When Harry hesitated for a moment however Professor McGonagall felt that she herself should also re-assure Harry that it was perfectly fine if he stayed with them for the night. She could tell that Sev needed to make sure that Harry was safe for the night, but she could also tell that Harry was unsure if their actions were sincere or not.

"Sev is right sweetie; we would feel much better for the night knowing that you're safe down here with us." Professor McGonagall assured Harry and watched as he seemed to visibly brighten at her agreement that they needed to know he was safe.

"Ok, if you both are sure, then I wouldn't mind staying down here for the night." Harry admitted with a shy grin on his face. In truth he knew that he would more than likely have nightmares that night and he didn't relish the thought of being alone. Professor McGonagall simply hugged Harry against her again and Professor Snape leaned over and hugged the both of them briefly. Harry couldn't believe the things that were happening in his life right then. Not only had Professor Snape apologized earlier that day but now Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall both wanted him to stay with him and had even talked about wanting to fight for him to keep him safe away from the Dursleys.


	7. Chapter 7

After a moment they all drew apart and began to discuss the night's dinner plans.

"What would you like to eat son?" Professor Snape inquired fondly calling Harry by the first name that had popped into his head after he had seen Harry crying.

"Um...well..." Harry mumbled not sure as to what he was allowed to eat and if he could only choose certain things.

"You may choose whatever you like Harry since we're dinning in our quarters and not the great hall." Professor McGonagall assured him. Harry was quiet for a moment as he contemplated what he wanted for dinner. While Harry was preoccupied Professor McGonagall looked up at Sev. Professor Snape felt Minnie's eyes on him and he looked up at her and saw the protectiveness he felt towards Harry reflected back at him in his wife's eyes.

"After he's asleep we'll discuss what to do." Professor Snape mouthed at Minnie, who nodded her head in consent and then turned her attention back to Harry.

"Have you decided what you would like sweetie?" Professor McGonagall questioned noticing that Harry had been glancing at her and Sev while they had been talking of their plans for later that night.

"Yes ma'am...I think that I'd like potato soup with Black Raspberry Juice." Harry replied down casting his eyes.

"Would you like a type of dessert son?" Professor Snape inquired looking towards Harry. Harry internally grinned at the nickname that Professor Snape had taken to calling him by and then he realized that Professor Snape would require some type of answer so that he could order them all dinner.

"Would it be ok if I had pears and grapes instead sir?" Harry questioned keeping his eyes down. He had always been partial to fruit, but had never been allowed to eat more than a grape or so at a time. In fact most of the time he hadn't even been allowed any fruit unless it was at school and then he had to hurry and shovel down his food before Dudley tried to take it from him.

"Of course it would Harry, if that is what you would rather have then that's what I will order when I call one of the kitchen house elves." Professor Snape assured Harry as he turned to get Minnie's order. Harry waited until Professor Snape had finished taking Professor McGonagall's order before he spoke again.

"Sir, what is a house elf?" Harry inquired glancing up with his eyes.

"A house elf is a small creature that has slight human stature but with larger ears and a more shrunken and stretched head. The house elves here swore their service to the school a long time ago. House elves are like servants in a way, but they prefer it that way. I've tried many times to get the house elf that I have to allow me to free her but she refuses." Professor McGonagall explained while Professor Snape jotted down his order as well and then he sent it to the kitchen through the floo that was directly linked only to the kitchens.

"They're not mistreated are they?" Harry questioned worriedly. You could tell by Harry's expression that he was thinking of something that had happened at his former home and hoped that house elves weren't treated like that.

"Well, son, that depends on who the house elf serves and his or her preferences. I myself do not mistreat house elves nor does Minnie, but some families are rather mean to the house elves in their care." Professor Snape admitted looking at Harry to gauge his reaction.

"Well at least most people are nice to them, but isn't there something that can be done for the ones that are being mistreated?" Harry probed.

"Sometimes a wizard or witch can appeal to the Ministry of Magic and get the person who is harming the elf to be made to denounce their house elves and turn them over to the person who brought the mistreatment to the Ministry's attention." Professor Snape explained.

"Well, at least there is hope for them then." Harry concluded smiling at the Professors. Both Professors returned Harry's smile and then they all headed into the kitchen to sit down and wait for their dinner to arrive. 

It didn't take long for the plates to appear along with a small creature that Harry pegged as a house elf.

"Harry this is Valmin, Valmin this is Harry Potter." Professor Snape introduced the two.

"Oh, Master Harry Potter, Valmin is most grateful to you. You defeated mean old wizard that despised house elves; thank-you sir." Valmin hurriedly thanked Harry smiling happily at Harry.

"You're welcome Valmin, but I didn't really do anything, I was just a baby it was my parents that actually defeated him." Harry relayed. Harry didn't like that everyone thought that a mere baby could defeat a fully trained wizard. Harry of course couldn't remember what had actually happened that night, but he was sure that his Mom had definitely intervened and kept him safe with some of her own magic.

"Of course Master Harry and your parents were very brave indeed." Valmin agreed and then he hastily finished distributing the meals to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"Thank-you Valmin this looks great please give our thanks to the elves that prepared our meals." Professor Snape informed Valmin.

"Yes sir, Master Professor Snape." Valmin nodded and then he bowed slightly and disappeared.

Once Valmin left the Professors began to eat their meal and so Harry followed suit. The potato soup was the best soup that Harry had ever eaten. It was creamy and thick with little chunks of potato in it and an herb that Harry recognized as parsley with a slight hint of garlic. Harry loved to eat soup because; it soothed his throat and coated it when it was sore. Before at the Dursley's, Harry had been lucky to get one meal a day and if he got more than one he usually didn't get fed the next day. So Harry had made friends with one of the neighbors, Mrs. Figg, and every time he went to the market to get something for his aunt or to the park to relax he would stop by and Mrs. Figg would make him a sandwich or a small bowl of soup to take with him. Harry ate the soup at a medium rate so that he could savor the flavor and simply eat in peace for once. The night before at the table there had been mostly fatty foods and Harry knew that he couldn't stomach those. The odd thing was that this morning at breakfast there hadn't been any unhealthy foods and that included the table not even having sugar-coated cereals. Harry finished his soup and when he glanced up he noticed that Professor Snape was watching him.

Harry was about to inquire if he had done something wrong , but Professor Snape spoke first, "Harry, I noticed last night that you only ate a miniscule portion of dinner and this morning at breakfast you ate a piece of toast with fruit. Is it hard for your stomach to endure foods that are rich or fatty perhaps?" Professor Snape gently questioned.

He knew the answer before Harry gave it, but some part of his brain tried it's best to reason that maybe Harry simply didn't like to eat heavily rich foods and was used to more healthy foods. Of course his hope was dashed the minute that Harry opened his mouth to answer. "Yes sir, my stomach just isn't use to richer foods and when I eat them they make me feel sick." Harry admitted lowering his eyes. He wasn't lying; he really wasn't used to rich foods but he didn't mention that he wasn't really used to any food at all actually. Though he thought that Professor Snape seemed to understand as he looked at Harry and offered him a small smile before replying to what he had said.

"That's ok son, I understand, the food used to bother my stomach as well when I was in school here. However since I know that it is easy for you to eat soup I think that I'll start having the elves put more soups at Slytherin's table and perhaps more fruit as well. I'm sure you noticed however that this morning the breakfast was healthier than what the other houses were eating." Professor Snape relayed looking intently at Harry. He knew that what Harry wasn't saying was that he wasn't used to normal meals and that his relatives had also made sure that he was severely malnourished. He, himself, had been like that as a child since his family had been extremely poor and his...dad refused to get a job that would support his family.

"Yes sir I did, but you don't have to make the elves serve food that I'll eat; I'll just eat some of what I like that is available." Harry assured the professor.

Professor Snape felt if Harry had smacked him in the face. He felt terrible that Harry didn't even regard his own well-being and he didn't want Harry to grow up with the stigma that he came last in every aspect of the world. He knew all too well what thinking you didn't matter could do to a person; after all he had only joined Tom because he was hurt at Albus and thought that Tom really cared about the young men that were choosing to aid him. He didn't want Harry to grow up and make a mistake that he would regret almost as soon as he made it.

"Harry, son, it will be no trouble to have the elves serve more soups and fruits at meal times. In fact I think that all of your house mates could benefit from a healthier eating style and son if at any time you feel bad rather it's from the food you've eaten or just simply feeling bad I want you to find either myself or Minnie and inform us of this ok?" Professor Snape prompted.

Harry raised his head up and looked Professor Snape in the eyes, "Thank-you sir and I promise I'll come to one of you when I feel bad and sir... thanks again." Harry thanked and then he ducked his head back down again. It warmed Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall's hearts to see Harry so happy and at least a little more comfortable with the both of them. They all hurriedly finished eating their dinner since it was getting late into the night and they would all have to get up rather early in the morning.

"Harry, sweetie, if you would rather it would be ok if you slept in Professor Snape's and my bed for the night. It will be a little while before either of us retires for the night, but we'll sit in our room and discuss what we need to do when we go to Gringotts tomorrow, if that would make you feel better to have us closer to you." Professor McGonagall offered.

After seeing Harry's memory of life at the Dursley's she figured that Harry might end up having a nightmare or at the very least feel unsafe in a room alone and she really needed to know for herself that he was ok every minute of the night after what she had seen.

"Are you sure ma'am?" Harry murmured sleepily and it was all Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape could do not to laugh at his exhausted expression. Harry was currently fighting to keep his eyes open and if truth be told his eyes were starting to win the battle. He didn't usually get so tired this easily but he knew that it had been an emotionally tiring day and that mixed with how the Dursleys had treated him in the months before he was to leave was enough to make anyone tired.

"Of course I'm sure sweetie." Professor McGonagall assured Harry. She realized that Harry doubted that he was wanted at every turn and that he would need a lot of reassurance before he would fully accept that Sev and she were there for him and genuinely cared for him.

"Ok, I think that, that would make me feel more comfortable." Harry admitted sleepily starting to let his words run together and slur. Harry stood to follow his Professors to their room, but all of the sudden he felt himself being lifted up into someone's arms. He barely opened his eyes, since at the moment that was the best response he could manage, and looked to see who had him. Professor Snape's dark chocolate colored eyes met Harry's and Professor Snape smiled down at him. Harry smiled back and then closed his eyes again and leaned his head against Professor Snape's chest before giving over to the need to sleep. Professor Snape turned the corner and headed to his and Minnie's room.

"He didn't last long after dinner, did he?" Professor McGonagall softly laughed as she turned her and Sev's bed down to allow Sev to lay Harry down.

"No, he was rather exhausted; I don't think that he's been sleeping well lately. He did look rather tired in my class today and when I called him up to apologize to him I noticed that his eyes looked extremely tired as well." Professor Snape admitted, gently laying Harry down in the middle of the bed. After Professor Snape had laid Harry down, he proceeded to take off Harry's shoes and then he transfigured Harry a pair of pajamas from an older pair of his own and then he cast a spell that changed Harry's clothes. Professor McGonagall directed the dirty close to the laundry station that the elves had in the back of the castle and sent a patronus along with them to let the elves know that the robes belonged to Harry. While Minnie sent off Harry's robes, Professor Snape tucked Harry into bed and made sure that he was resting comfortably before turning to place Harry's glasses on the table beside the bed.

"Sev, honey, why don't we relax on the loveseat and that way we can see Harry if he awakens or has a nightmare and needs us to comfort him." Professor McGonagall suggested. Professor Snape nodded his consent and they both sat down on the loveseat and observed Harry for a moment. Harry was fast asleep and he was curled up on his side with a slight smile on his face.

"Do you want me to set up a silencing charm dear?" Professor Snape asked Minnie.

"Yes, that way we won't disturb him with our conversation if we get angry about what has happened to him and start yelling for instance." Professor McGonagall agreed. Once Professor Snape had cast the silencing charm Professor McGonagall began, "Sev, what are we going to do? There's no way that Harry is going back to the Dursleys. I mean the nerve of those...people...if you can call them that; to lock an innocent little boy out in the cold is terrible enough as it is , but to do that when it's snowing and then turn the sprinklers on the wee lad...is atrocious." Professor McGonagall huffed.

"I know Minnie; the poor boy probably hasn't even had anyone hold him like we did tonight since the night Lily and James died. I...I'm ashamed that I was mean to him for even a moment. I cannot believe that I behaved that way...now I would like nothing more than to tear the Dursleys limb from limb and that's just for starters." Professor Snape fumed.

"Sev at least you apologized and you didn't treat him that badly. I think that he's already forgiven you for that Sev...don't beat yourself up over it dear. As for the Dursleys I agree with you that they definitely need punishing however we have to hold off on that and keep Harry safe so that no one can hurt him again." Professor McGonagall reassured Sev.

"I hope you're right Minnie, but I still plan on making it up to him every chance that I get. However you're right we do need to do something to keep him safe and ensure that he doesn't have to go back to the Dursleys before further action is taken." Professor Snape agreed looking over at Harry to make sure that he was still resting peacefully. He had never thought it possible but that little boy had captured his heart in a matter of minutes and made a dad ought of him already.

"I think that the first thing we need to do tomorrow is go to Gringotts and look at the Potter will for ourselves to see if there has been any tampering done to it and then we can act from there. If Lily did not really wave her right to name Godparents that would take Harry if something should happen to her and James and she did intend choose one or both of us then we can file for immediate guardianship over Harry. However if it is true and in the end she did wave her right to name Godparents then we will still fight for guardianship of him." Professor McGonagall elaborated and then turned to Sev to gage his reaction at her idea.

"I agree and then perhaps after a time we could perhaps...adopt Harry through _Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum,_ if you would want to that is?" Professor Snape mumbled as he looked to his wife. Professor McGonagall's eyes filled with tears as she realized the spell translated into "We are a family now and forever", "Oh Sev, I would love to adopt Harry , but do you think he'll have us?" Professor McGonagall inquired nervously.

"I'm sure he would Minnie, but we'll have to ask him to know for sure. However he seems to be very comfortable with us already and...well I for one love him as my own." Professor Snape admitted knowing that Minnie would smirk and say I told you so about him being close to Harry.

"As do I Sev and I hope that in time he could feel the same way about us being his parents." Professor McGonagall agreed. Professor Snape smiled and figured that Minnie had decided to drop it this once and let it be.

"Oh and Sev I see that smile , but don't think for a minute that I'm not thinking in my head that I told you that you and Harry could become close if you allowed it to happen." Professor McGonagall smiled innocently at Sev.

"I should have known that you would say that. However this is one time I'm more than glad to admit that you were right. The boy just has a way of making rather fatherly and definitely overprotective emotions come out in me. However don't smirk because, he seems to make the inner motherly emotions come out in you as well." Professor Snape admitted and then smiled slyly at Minnie.

"Well if you're going to admit that I was right, I might as well return the favor and admit you're one-hundred percent right. I feel a fierceness to protect him that I don't even feel for most of my cubs." Professor McGonagall admitted gazing over at Harry to make sure that he was still resting and safe.

"I know what you mean Minnie; I haven't apologized to a student that wasn't Draco in years and on those occasions I certainly did not tell that student to come to our quarters for tea with you and I." Professor Snape admitted and then he offered a soft smile.

"Well other than Draco I haven't hugged one of your snakes since I cannot even remember when and on those occasions it was only because, they were students that I had grown quiet fond of and they were leaving Hogwarts and moving on to bigger and better things." Professor McGonagall relayed.

"I think that it's safe to say that Harry is definitely more than just one of students that we like and even more than just one of my snakes. Harry is our son and we need to make sure that no one can ever interfere with that. I think Lily and James would have wanted someone to love Harry as if he was their own and in turn Harry would have someone he loved as secondary parents since neither of them could be here for him." Professor Snape concluded taking Minnie's hand in his.

Professor McGonagall simply nodded her head and then leaned into Sev's side and held his hand as they both watched over the boy they considered to be their little boy in all but blood. They remained seated on the loveseat for about ten more minutes before both rose and started to get ready for bed. They would need to be bright eyed and bushy tailed by six the next morning and then they would have to get Harry up and fill him in on everything that they would be doing that day; not to mention the fact that they would have to find someone to cover the potions class and the transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall was the first one to lay down by Harry and she softly kissed his forehead before lying back against her pillow. A moment later Professor Snape emerged from the bathroom and climbed in on the other side of the bed. Professor Snape pushed Harry's hair out of his eyes since it had fallen back down again after Minnie had fixed it and then kissed Harry on the forehead as well before lying down and closing his eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up and felt more rested then he had in as long as he could remember. He felt extremely warm however and looked to one side to see Professor Snape and then he turned his head and on the other side was Professor McGonagall. Harry smiled at the sight and scooted over closer to Professor Snape and curled up and fell back asleep. Professor Snape felt someone lean into him and he briefly opened his eyes and saw Harry curled up beside him. Figuring that Harry had possibly had a nightmare or at the very least needed some comforting he put his arm around Harry's shoulders and then he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep as well. Professor McGonagall, who had awakened when he Harry first had, smiled at the scene before her and then silently summoned her camera and snapped a shot of what she hoped, would soon be a father and son duo. After that she closed her eyes and fell back asleep with a smile on her face.

About three hours later Professor Snape woke up and realized that sometime after Harry had snuggled up to him he had awoken again and rolled over and curled up against Minnie; Minnie had obviously woken as he had previously and was now cuddling Harry against her chest as they both slept looking exactly like a mother and son that often comforted each other after Harry had perhaps had a bad dream. Professor Snape, unaware of how his actions mimicked his wife's, summoned his camera and snapped a shot before banishing it back to his nightstand drawer. Professor Snape then slowly exited the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Harry felt someone shift on the bed and then he opened his eyes to see who had gotten up. Harry immediately realized that he was snuggled up against Professor McGonagall's chest and he blushed.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Professor McGonagall inquired startling Harry who jerked his head back to look at the professor he had pegged as being asleep.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall I ended up having a bad dream last night and I rolled over and curled up against you." Harry apologized as his cheeks grew beet red. He knew it was a bad idea to sleep in his professors' room, he should never have...

"That's perfectly fine Harry; I woke up when you did and enfolded you in my arms." Professor McGonagall assured Harry with a gentle smile.

"You mean you're not mad ma'am?" Harry questioned with a bewildered look upon his face.

"No sweetie, I'm not mad at you." Professor McGonagall assured him. At that moment Professor Snape came into the room dressed in mallard green robes with mint colored trimming and the robes had a family crest on the breast pocket. "

Good-morning sleepy heads, you both look like you just woke up." Professor Snape chuckled at Minnie's hair looking like a birds nest and at Harry's yawn that had escaped. Harry simply ducked his head and blushed while Professor McGonagall childishly stuck her tongue out at Sev.

"Sticking your tongue out is not a good comeback darling." Professor Snape winked at his wife as he stuck his own tongue back out at Minnie.

"Well, this early in the morning it was the best I could come up with." Professor McGonagall retorted finally standing and getting out of bed. Professor Snape was about to retort when they both heard Harry giggle.

"Laughing at your Head of House, Harry?" Professor Snape questioned trying to fight back a laugh. Harry simply nodded and continued to laugh. Professor Snape quickly advanced on Harry and started tickling him.

Harry thrashed wildly giggling with delight. Professor McGonagall watched and saw years fade off of Sev and Harry both. For that moment in time Sev was no longer the "bat of the dungeons" that he was often pegged as and Harry was no longer an eleven year old that had been mistreated throughout his life. Sev was a younger man playing with his eleven year old son that was burden free for the moment. After a moment Harry caught Professor McGonagall's eye and mouthed for her to tickle Professor Snape and help him out. Professor McGonagall internally chuckled and then nodded at Harry and softly walked up behind Sev and began tickling him relentlessly. Professor Snape was shocked to say the least when he felt Minnie begin to tickle him. He had been so wrapped up in tickling Harry that he didn't realize that Harry and Minnie were conspiring against him. When Professor Snape turned towards Minnie trying to tickle her back Harry attacked from behind and Professor Snape sank to the bed in defeat as both Harry and Minnie continued to tickle him.

"Ok...ok...I...give...up." Professor Snape gasped out trying to catch his breath. Professor McGonagall and Harry relented and allowed Professor Snape to sit up and breathe normally.

"You are both very sneaky attacking a man from behind during a tickle war." Professor Snape laughed as he tried to put on a whiny face, but failed in his attempt.

"Well...see...sir...since technically you're older and bigger than me, Professor McGonagall was simply... evening the odds." Harry explained trying his best to keep a straight face. Professor Snape didn't even answer he just burst out laughing and hugged Harry against his side. At first Harry was shocked that Professor Snape had hugged him but he soon got over it and hugged the man back.

"Well what do you boys say we get ready and order some breakfast?" Professor McGonagall suggested. Harry nodded his head eagerly and Sev simply smiled in answer.

Professor McGonagall hurried into the bathroom and took a quick shower while Sev and Harry went to look at some of Sev's older robes and shrink them to fit Harry.

"Well Harry which of these robes do you like best?" Professor Snape questioned as he turned to Harry. Harry examined the robes that the Professor had laid out and tried to narrow down his options. There were three sets of robes and they were all equally beautiful. One set was iris blue with bluebird blue trimming; another set was Caribbean blue with chrysolite trimming and the final set was wine colored with orchid trimming.

"Harry, son, are you ok?" Professor Snape questioned when Harry had remained silent.

"Yes sir, I'm fine, I think I'll wear the Caribbean blue set sir." Harry answered down casting his eyes.

"I think that, that is a very good choice sweetie." Professor McGonagall agreed as she came around the corner.

Professor McGonagall was dressed in Capri blue robes with Lt. Sapphire trimming. Harry grinned from ear to ear when he realized his robes were a combination of the robes that his professors' robes.

"What are you grinning at son?" Professor Snape inquired.

"My robes look like your and Professor McGonagall's mixed together." Harry replied chuckling slightly. Professor Snape smiled at Harry and Professor McGonagall smiled as well while reaching over and hugging Harry.

"Well lad, why don't you go ahead and take a shower and Sev and I will order breakfast so that it will be ready when you come out." Professor McGonagall suggested and Harry nodded his head in agreement. Harry hurried into the bathroom and then stopped as the sight of the bathroom took his breath away. It had pink rock flooring with buttermilk jasper walls. The sinks were nephrite as were the shower and bathtub. Harry snapped out of it when he realized he had been standing there for probably about five minutes just taking it all in. Harry jumped in the shower and set the shower to a medium temperature level and then quickly washed his body and hair. It took him about five minutes to get done with his shower and then he wrapped a towel around him that was hanging on a hook by his robes. Something caught Harry's eyes and he realized that it was a self-dryer that you simply stepped under and it quickly and efficiently dried you off. There was a note beside it in Professor McGonagall's handwriting that advised him to step into the self-dryer before slipping into his robes. Harry hurried into the drier and once it felt his weight step onto the platform it began sending out warm bursts of air to dry him off. It took only about three minutes and then the self-dryer stopped blowing air and Harry exited and slipped on his underwear and then his robes before combing his hair and heading out to breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry got to the kitchen the breakfast plates were already served and Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall seemed to be waiting on Harry before eating.

"I'm sorry that I took so long; I got sidetracked admiring your bathroom." Harry admitted blushing slightly.

"That's alright sweetie we got up early this morning anyways so there's no reason to rush. While we're eating Sev and I need to discuss some things with you about what's going to happen today." Professor McGonagall assured him.

Harry nodded his head in understanding and sat down at the table. On the table was an assortment of different fruits such as: strawberries, grapes, pear slices, bananas, and peaches. Then there was toast and with the toast there were various types of jellies and jams to put on it like raspberry or blackberry and of course butter and honey to go with it. Lastly there was some sort of soup that looked to have oatmeal in it and another soup that looked to be made with some sort of oats and was stirred thickly together.

Professor McGonagall saw Harry looking curiously at the soup and decided to explain to him what they were, "Harry the first soup you see is Irish oatmeal leek soup or Brotchán Roy and it is traditionally served during what is called Lent in Ireland. The second soup that you see is called Porridge and is very popular in Scotland as a breakfast food. In it there is simply pinhead oats, water, and a pinch of salt. Sev and I thought that either one of these soups would probably be fairly easy for you to eat." Professor McGonagall explained.

"I think that I'd like to try the porridge first if that's ok ma'am." Harry relayed nervously glancing down.

"Of course it is sweetie. Now when people eat porridge they sometimes put fruits, jellies, jams, or honey in it. However you don't have to that is just merely a suggestion." Professor McGonagall informed Harry and then they all began eating.

Harry had a bowl of porridge with pear slices on top and grapes and strawberries on the side with a piece of toast that had a smear of blackberry jam on it. Professor McGonagall opted to eat Brotchán Roy with toast that had a smear of raspberry jelly and honey on it. Lastly Professor Snape had porridge like Harry , but instead of pears he put bananas in his with a small portion of honey and with that he had a piece of toast with raspberry and blackberry jelly and jam on his.

Once Harry had eaten half his porridge Professor Snape began explaining the things that would take place later that morning, "Harry once we've all finished eating and freshened up a bit, Minnie, you, and I will be heading to Gringotts to examine your parents' will and see if it has been altered in anyway. It is very possible that it has and that the goblins merely did not feel the need to check it when the headmaster presented it to them. However with you being with Minnie and me, we can request that it be validated and the goblins will be able to tell if anyone tampered with it and who that person or persons was." Professor Snape explained making sure not to miss a single detail so that Harry would at no time be shocked or confused with what all was going on.

When Professor Snape was sure that Harry had understood everything he said he continued, "If it happens that the will was indeed tampered with and either Minnie or I were named your Godparents or if both of us were then we were wondering if you would like for us to pursue guardianship of you immediately?" Professor Snape questioned glancing nervously at Minnie.

"You would really want to take over my guardianship?" Harry mumbled in disbelief.

"Of course we would son and even if neither of us were named your Godparents or if the will was not tampered with we would still fight for guardianship over you if that's what you wanted." Professor Snape explained looking Harry straight in the eye.

Harry sat there for a moment in total shock; Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall really wanted to take care of him and have him live with them permanently. When Harry finally looked back up Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were staring at him waiting for his answer. Harry, however, had become speechless and the only response he could manage was a nod of his head and a smile as tears started to trickle down his cheeks. That was all it took and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape hurried around the table and enveloped him in their arms holding him while they murmured to him that they loved him very much. It took about ten minutes or so for everyone to calm down and then they all headed to freshen up and head out to Gringotts.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: this chapter is for Mandancie; my favorite person to read reviews from. I'm glad you like the story and where it's headed. Thanks for all the encouragement.**

Once they arrived at Gringotts, via the floo network, Harry became apprehensive of the goblins and hid behind Professor Snape. He wasn't used to be around huge crowds and had even slightly panicked when he had first entered the Great Hall on that first night and even though he was now more accustomed to being around large groups he was still timid.

"It's alright son, the goblins will not hurt you." Professor Snape gently assured nudging Harry to stand beside him.

He had felt Harry tense and move behind him and while it had warmed his heart that Harry already believed that he would not allow anyone to hurt him; he also didn't want Harry to feel afraid of the goblins. Harry relaxed considerably when Professor Snape brought him up to stand beside him and he snuggled closer to Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall smiled as she saw Harry scoot closer to Sev and realized just how comfortable Harry had become with them. It had shocked her considerably when Harry had rolled over during the night and snuggled against her after a bad dream. However she had quickly gotten over her shock and had enveloped the lad into her arms and cradled him against her chest as she soothingly murmured words of comfort to sooth him and put him back to sleep. When Professor McGonagall looked up from her thoughts a goblin had just came from the back to speak with Sev, Harry, and her.

"My name is Ingen and I am the goblin that was assigned to the Potter will and estate, how may I be of assistance to young Mister Potter here?" Ingen inquired skeptically looking at Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. It was very odd that a professor should bring a student to Gringotts at all never mind the fact that this was the second day of studies for the students. He wasn't sure what had prompted such a visit, but from the looks on the faces of both professors he had a feeling that it could in no way be a good thing.

"I would like for you to examine the Potter will and see if it has been tampered with in any way and if so by whom, if you would not mind." Professor Snape explained making sure that it did not sound like a direct order since this was not the goblin that was in charge of his own estate.

"I will be able to do so yes, but first I require that Mister Potter tell me himself what he would like done." Ingen relayed.

He watched as the child in question seemed to tense at the idea of actually having to address him. He didn't like it that the child seemed to fear him and he could tell it was from more than simply being afraid of goblins in general.

"Very well, Harry you will have to tell Ingen what it is that would like for him to do." Professor Snape explained to Harry smiling encouragingly when he saw Harry look at him nervously.

Once Harry saw Professor Snape smile he knew that everything would be ok and so he turned to address Ingen, "I would like for you to look at my parents' will and find out if it has been tampered with and if so by whom, please." Harry requested and looked to Ingen to wait for his reply.

He was most nervous that Ingen wouldn't be happy with the way that Harry had asked for his help and that in some way he may have insulted the goblin. Ingen was shocked, no human had ever previously told him please, but the boy seemed to be very polite and so the goblin took an immediate like to the young boy.

"I will do so right away Mister Potter, if you and your professors will follow me I shall escort you to my office to examine the will and then do anything else that you may need to do once I have examined the will." Ingen replied and motioned for Harry, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall to follow him.

Harry sighed internally and was relieved that he hadn't insulted the goblin as he had feared. Ingen lead them back into the restricted parts of Gringotts and then opened a door and motioned for them all to be seated. Harry decided to sit between Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and so he sat down in the seat that was directly in front of Ingen's chair. After a moment Ingen came in and turned to a safe that he opened using his fingernail in a pattern against the safe. The safe popped open and Ingen reached in and produced the Potters' will and began to cast detection spells over it. The paper started to glow and then after a moment Ingen turned back to address Harry.

"Mister Potter there is no easy way to tell you this, but it appears that the will was in fact tampered with and the person who did so was a one, Sirius Black. It appears that Mr. Black cast this spell on the night that your parents were killed and hide a very crucial part of the will indeed. Your mom did not wave her rights to name Godparents that you would go to in the event of her death. On the contrary she named both of your professors, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, now McGonagall-Snape, your Godparents and your sole caretakers upon her and your dad's deaths." Ingen informed and then watched the young boy to gage his reaction.

Harry was relieved in a way that Professor McGonagall was right and that not only her, but also Professor Snape were in fact his Godparents. The thing that bothered Harry was why did the man, Sirius Black, feel the need to tamper with the will and send him to live with the Dursleys. All of the abuse that he had suffered had been for nothing and should have never happened. He knew for a fact that had he been allowed to stay with his professors from the get go then he would have lead a more happy and care free life. As the emotions crossed his mind in a whirl-wind, tears came to his eyes and he blinked feverishly trying to keep the tears at bay. Professor McGonagall saw this and stood and pulled Harry into her arms; making sure to sit down beside Sev.

"It's alright dear, everything will be ok now. I promise that you will _**not**_ have to go back to those people that you were living with." Professor McGonagall promised as she gently rocked Harry against her chest.

Harry curled against his professor's chest and instantly began to feel better at the kind words that Professor McGonagall murmured to him however they also made him feel the need to cry and he wasn't sure if he should, but as she kept murmuring his body didn't give him a choice. Harry let go and cried for a moment before getting his emotions under control and making his breathing return to normal. When Harry raised his head from Professor McGonagall's chest he noticed that Professor Snape was anxiously watching him to make sure that he was alright. He was touched that the professor was genuinely concerned about him and his well-being. Harry smiled at Professor Snape and as he crawled out of Professor McGonagall's lap he turned and hugged Professor Snape to assure him that he was ok. Professor Snape was caught off guard as Harry willing turned and hugged him, but he quickly wrapped the younger boy in his arms and held him close for a few moments. He, himself, had been very worried that neither he nor Minnie had been named Harry's Godparent(s) and that the will had not been tampered with. When he had heard Ingen inform Harry that the will was tampered with and both he and Minnie were his Godparents; he wanted to jump up and down with joy that Harry was really theirs. The sudden tears that Harry spewed, once he realized that Black had been the one to cause him such anguish at the hands of the Dursleys, had broken his heart and he was glad that Minnie had taken the boy into her arms because, at the time, he couldn't even move as he was overcome with rage towards the Dursleys and Black. Harry pulled back and that broke Professor Snape from his thoughts; when he looked at Harry's face he knew that everything would be ok and now that Harry had Minnie and him, that Harry would make it without a doubt. Harry smiled at Professor Snape and Professor Snape returned the smile and nodded his head encouragingly at him.

Harry turned back to Ingen and began, "I'm sorry about that Ingen, sir, I just got overwhelmed for a moment. Now that you've proven that the will was indeed tampered with, what happens now?" Harry probed looking Ingen in the eyes. Ingen was once again floored; not only had the child asked kindly for him to perform the job that he had to perform regardless, but now the child had called him sir when Ingen was the one who worked for Mister Potter.

"Well Mister Potter, if you want I can transfer your custody over to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall-Snape and they both would become your permanent guardians. However if you would rather remain where you are or go somewhere else I can also arrange that the decision is up to you and of course your professors." Ingen explained and then leaned back slightly allowing Harry proper time to digest all of the information he had just be given.

"May I talk to my professors for a moment and get their opinion on the matter?" Harry inquired looking to Ingen for permission.

"Of course you may Mister Potter." Ingen allowed and then he turned his attention to the papers on his desk to see if anything else on the will had been altered.

Harry turned to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and anxiously began, "Are you both sure that you would want to be my guardians?" Harry questioned getting down to the point instead of beating around the bush. Both professors looked at one another and then they looked back at Harry and both nodded their heads in the affirmative. Harry was about to turn around when Professor Snape motioned him to wait a moment and come over to stand in front of him and Professor McGonagall.

"Did I do something wrong sir?" Harry questioned looking skeptically at Professor Snape.

"No Harry, you did not, Minnie and I were wondering however if you would like for us to...to adopt you." Professor Snape explained nervously. "

You mean...you both...want to be...my parents...for real?" Harry mumbled tears streaming down his face.

"Of course we do my dear. We would love nothing more than for you to be our son." Professor McGonagall assured Harry.

Harry quickly flung himself at both Professors and was glad that when Professor McGonagall had stood earlier to hold him that she had remained in the seat by Professor Snape. They all held each other for what seemed like centuries and then they all figured that they had kept Ingen waiting long enough. Harry was the first to pull back from the hug and then Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape pulled apart as well.

"Well Mister Potter, have you and your professors came to a decision that you all agree upon?" Ingen inquired looking to Harry for further instruction.

"Yes sir we have. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall would like very much to adopt me and I would love for that to happen." Harry conveyed looking anxiously at Ingen afraid that somehow the goblin could prevent that from happening. For some reason the fear that Ingen saw in the young Mister Potter's face made him feel bad; it was painfully obvious that the boy feared that he, himself, would prevent the professors from adopting the boy.

"That will be fine indeed Mister Potter. There is no need to worry Mister Potter. There is nothing that I can do to stop this if it is what you want and even if there was I would not do so." Ingen assured Harry. Harry smiled and did something that shocked everyone in the room. Harry quickly leaned across the desk and hugged the goblin. Ingen froze for a moment and then returned the young boy's hug before releasing the boy and sitting back into his seat. Harry smiled brilliantly and then quickly hugged Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall before reining in his excitement and sitting back down again.

"Now Mister Potter it is important that you understand there are different types of adoptions in the wizarding world and you need to pick which one that you like and see what kind of adoption your Godparents would be -comfortable with as well. First there is _Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum_ and it is a magical blood adoption that gives you 11.5 chromosomes from each person that is going to adopt you and allows you to keep 11.5 chromosomes from each of your biological parents. This adoption process only works in cases like yours where the biological parents are deceased because, this form makes the people that are adopting you become your actual parents and their chromosomes are the ones that familial tests pick-up instead of your previous parents. However you still have your biological parents chromosomes in you and therefore not all of your features would change , but a great deal of your features would change to match your new parents. Second there is _Ego te protegam semper_ which is another type of magical adoption which makes the people adopting you your permanent protectors and providers. Thirdly there is _Te amo alumna_ which is the last type of magical adoption that works in your case which forms a bond between you and the people who adopt you and emotionally connects as if you were really parents and child. The final option if you do not like any of the magical ones is a muggle adoption that simply names them as your guardians until you become of legal age in the muggle world. Now I shall give you time to discuss the options and then we will go from there, alright Mister Potter?" Ingen probed looking at Harry.

"Yes sir, that's fine, thank-you." Harry agreed smiling widely at Ingen before stepping over to confer with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

Harry stood nervously in front of his professors not sure how to start the conversation that would ultimately change his life. Harry, himself, knew which option he liked and it was the _Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum_ ; he wanted so badly to have real parents and this option made sure that he didn't lose his biological parents either. He would simply have two dads and two moms. The only difference being that only one set of his parents was alive, but Harry knew that both of his parents would want him to be happy even though he couldn't be with them.

"Harry, sweetie, we need to discuss what you want so that we don't keep Ingen waiting to long." Professor McGonagall reminded Harry pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes ma'am, which options are the both of you comfortable with?" Harry questioned nervously. He knew that both professors had said that they wanted to adopt him, but he didn't know if they really wanted to become his parents even in blood.

"Well son, we're happy with any of the options and we don't want you to feel swayed to one decision or another so we thought that we'd let you decide and then tell us." Professor Snape explained smiling at Harry reassuringly.

Harry pondered it for a moment and then he turned to the professors again, "Are you both sure that you don't care which option I go with?" Harry asked hesitantly. Harry was scared to tell them the choice that he had made for fear that once they knew where he stood they would change their mind and deem that too much to handle.

"We're sure son; whatever you decide will be fine by us." Professor Snape repeated.

"Sev's right honey, no matter your decision Sev and I will still love you." Professor McGonagall agreed.

"Ok...well...in that case...I would very much like...for the both of you...to become my...parents...through _Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum..._ if you wa..." Harry relayed but never got to finish his statement as Professor Snape pulled him into an embrace and then Professor McGonagall joined in on the hug squeezing Harry's shoulder lovingly and placing a kiss on his forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

After about fifteen minutes Professor Snape spoke, "I think that we've kept Ingen waiting long enough. Why don't we inform him of the decision and then after we'll go out and celebrate?" Professor Snape suggested ruffling Harry's hair. Harry nodded his head in agreement and then hastily wiped away the tears that had made their way down his cheeks. When Harry looked up he noticed that both professors were dabbing at their eyes as well and some of the embarrassment for crying again faded away and allowed Harry to face Ingen once more.

"I see that you and your professors have made a decision Mister Potter?" Ingen questioned knowingly.

"Yes sir and Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and I would very much like for them to become my parents through _Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum_." Harry relayed with a smile.

"Very well and your professors are in agreement with this yes?" Ingen checked just to make sure.

"Yes, Minnie and I are very sure." Professor Snape assured Ingen before Harry had a chance to answer.

"Very well then, in that case I will need a drop of blood from Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and then I will spell the potion into you while casting the spell and then you will become their son through blood and no one will be allowed to take you from them ever again." Ingen explained and assured Harry so that he would not worry that someone could take him from his professors.

"How long will it take?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Not long at all Mister Potter; I believe that Professor Snape might already have the potion made in fact." Ingen elaborated looking at Professor Snape with a grin.

"You already have the potion sir?" Harry questioned looking at Professor Snape baffled.

"Yes Harry I do; you see Minnie and I had already talked about wanting to adopt you and so last night before I went to bed I went into my personal potions lab while Minnie was getting ready for bed so that she would be close to you and began the potion. Then I had my personal elf watch over the potion while I slept and this morning I went to the lab and finished it while you were taking your shower. I didn't want to sway your decision in any way so I didn't say anything about the potion and I also feared that it would be possible that neither Minnie nor I would have been named your Godparents and then I would have had to wait until we went to a trial and tried to win custody of you before being allowed to adopt you." Professor Snape explained.

"Oh ok, well I'm glad that you made it sir." Harry assured Professor Snape with a smile.

"Now all we have to do is get a drop from each of your professors and add it to the potion and then we can begin the adoption process." Ingen reiterated and then looked to Professor Snape for the potion. Professor Snape reached into his robes and handed Ingen the potion. Ingen uncapped the potion and then had each of the professors produced a drop of blood before closing the potion and shaking it to mix the blood in it.

"Alright Harry now it's important that you understand that you may not look like yourself exactly any longer, are you prepared to see a change in your appearance?" Ingen probed.

"Yes sir I understand and I don't mind, maybe I'll get taller." Harry relayed with a laugh.

"Alright then, Mister Potter please have a seat and we shall begin. " _Ingreditur_ ," Ingen muttered pointing his finger at Harry and the potion flew into Harry's body, " _Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum_." Ingen finished and then everything got extremely bright as Harry's body underwent the changes.

The bright light remained shinning for another five minutes and then all went back to normal. Everyone looked to Harry and was utterly shocked by what they saw. Harry was now 4'11 instead of the 4'5 he had been. In facial appearances his face had grown to resemble Professor Snape's while his nose was that of Lily's still. His ears looked like Professor McGonagall's and his mouth shape was a mixture between Professor McGonagall and Lily's. Looking down his hands were like Professor Snape's, but his arms were built like James's had been and had a slightly athletic build to them. His legs also had an athletic build much like James's had , but were now more long thanks to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall's height. Though his changes in body structure were not near as amazing as the changes of his hair and eye color; his hair was now a sooty-black instead of just plain black and so it had a softer look about it like Professor Snape's did , but mixed in with the black were highlights of dark red and russet brown. His eyes were now a forest green and had nut brown flecks in them instead of being a brighter green and the biggest shock of all was the fact that his lightning bolt scar was gone.

"Well what do I look like?" Harry questioned nervously looking between his shell-shocked professors...parents... and Ingen. Ingen pulled a mirror out of his desk and handed it to Harry so that he could examine himself. Harry was surprised his hair now had a softer look to it like Professor Snape's did, but it also had dark red highlights and highlights that were the same color as Professor McGonagall's hair. His eyes were a darker green now and had dark brown almost black flecks in them like the color of Professor Snape's eyes. His nose had stayed the same , but his face was longer and his ears looked like Professor McGonagall's. The most amazing thing was that his scar was now gone. He laid the mirror down and looked down at his hands. His hands were long and thin like Professor Snape's however his arms were still muscular looking. His legs were also still muscular looking but they were longer and he realized that he hadn't had to look up quite as much to examine his professors and he had, had to bend down more to get the mirror from Ingen.

Finally Harry looked up at his...parents and smiled, "I look awesome." Harry declared and then he quickly hugged his parents. Harry's declaration brought Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall out of their shock and they quickly wrapped their arms around their...son.

"I think you look quite handsome sweetie." Professor McGonagall agreed kissing Harry on the top of his head. Professor Snape had been quiet and Harry looked to him for his opinion and noticed that Professor Snape was crying slightly.

"Are you ok sir?" Harry questioned uncertainly.

It took a moment , but Professor Snape pulled himself back together, "I'm fine Harry; it's just shocking that you resemble Minnie and me as much as you resemble Lily and James and in some instances a little more. I think you look quite handsome as well son." Professor Snape conveyed and then pulled Harry into his arms and held him close to him. Professor McGonagall smiled warmly and then put her arms around both of her boys and they stayed like that for a little while simply basking in the moment that they were now a family and no one could change that.

"Mister...Snape, I think that we need to sign the adoption papers so that I can file them with the Ministry of Magic so that they are aware of your change of parentage...so to speak." Ingen reminded Harry and Harry turned and nodded his head. Professor Snape took a moment to wipe his face off and then turned back to face Ingen so that he, Minnie, and Harry could finish the adoption.

"Now the only thing left to do is determine if you would like to change your name besides of course taking on Snape as your last name." Ingen explained looking to Harry for his decision.

Before Harry could answer however Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall called his name to get his attention, "Harry it is important that you know you do not have to change your name; it's ok with Minnie and me if you would feel more comfortable as Harry James Potter, but if you want to change your name well that's great as well." Professor Snape assured him and then nodded for Harry to go ahead and think about it for a moment.

Harry thought about what he wanted to do and then turned towards Professor McGonagall, "Professor McGonagall what was your Dad's name?" Harry questioned. "His name was Jathan, why Harry?" Professor McGonagall replied intrigued.

"You'll see." Harry grinned evasively.

Harry then looked to Professor Snape, "What was my mom's dad's name Professor Snape?" Harry inquired.

"His name was Harold, actually Harry, which is why Lily named you Harry." Professor Snape explained. Harry nodded his head and then turned back to Ingen,

"Ok I know the name that I've picked." Harry informed with a mischievous grin.

"Ok Mister Snape you may go ahead and sign your new name here." Ingen indicated pointing to a line. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall both stepped forward to see what Harry was writing and he stopped, "It's going to be a surprise you can't look until I'm done please." Harry relayed looking pleadingly at his parents.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall both went back to their seats and waited to for Harry to finish. It took Harry a moment and then he handed the quill back to Ingen.

"That's a very good choice." Ingen complimented and then turned to the professors and motioned them to come forward and sign the adoption papers. When they looked at the place with Harry's new name tears came to their eyes. On the line that stated the child's name Harry had written: Harry Severus Jathan Potter Snape. Professor Snape quickly gave his full name on the line that said father: Severus Tobias Snape and then handed the papers for Minnie to sign. Professor McGonagall blinked a couple of tears and then signed her name as well: Minerva Natalie McGonagall-Snape and then turned to see Harry smiling at her as Sev crushed him in a hug overcome with joy. Professor McGonagall headed over to her husband and her...son and hugged them both close. Ingen signed the adoption paper as a witness and then sent it off to the Ministry of Magic while the newly formed family held one another close.

"What...what am I supposed to call you both now?" Harry questioned looking up at his parents' faces.

"Well, son, you can call us whatever you want when we're not in class of course in class I'll still be Professor Snape and Minnie will still be Professor McGonagall but outside of class it's really up to you." Professor Snape informed Harry.

"Well before I decide, I think it should be something different, you know special. Since after all these are special circumstances. I call my other parents mom and dad already so it needs to be something different from that. Now that you're both my parents what nationalities am I?" Harry questioned earnestly.

"Well sweetie, I'm Scottish and Irish first and foremost. Sev is Irish and British first and foremost. James was British and that was pretty much it. Lily was Scottish as well and also unknown to most she was also Irish." Professor McGonagall elaborated.

"Well I've heard a lot of kids here call their mom "mum" and their dad "dad". However those are pretty common. What do most kids in Ireland call their parents? Since I have a lot of Irish blood in me now." Harry questioned.

"Well most use slang and either call their mom "mam" or "ma" and most call their dad "da" or "daid"." Professor McGonagall explained.

Harry was silent for a moment, thinking about it and then he turned towards his parents, "I think that I'll call you Mam, Professor McGonagall and I think I'll call you Da, Professor Snape, is that ok?" Harry questioned uncertainly.

"Of course it is son." Professor Snape assured Harry and Professor McGonagall beamed and nodded her head in agreement.

"I have just mailed the adoption papers and here is your copy Mr. and Mrs. Snape." Ingen informed handing Professor Snape the papers.

"Is that all that we have to do?" Harry questioned ready to leave and go out with his new family.

"Yes that is it for now however you may want to go by Ollivander's and see if your wand is still compatible with all of the different kinds of magic blood running through your veins now." Ingen suggested and Harry nodded his head eagerly. It wasn't that he didn't like the wand he had, but it was disturbing having the brother wand to the wand that had killed his Mom and Dad.

"Thank-you Ingen my wife and I are very grateful." Professor Snape conveyed holding out his hand for the goblin to shake. After a moment Ingen shook Professor Snape's hand and then turned to Professor McGonagall and took her hand in his and kissed it, "You are both very welcome and I hope that you have a good day. Sir, my lady." Ingen bowed to the professors and then he turned towards Harry.

"Thanks Ingen, it means a lot." Harry grinned as he hugged the goblin again.

Ingen briefly hugged the boy back and then spoke, "You're welcome Mister Snape and I hope that you and your new family are very happy together. Anytime that you have questions about your vault account you may contact me here at Gringotts." Ingen informed Harry and then showed the professors and Harry to the door and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well son, where would you like to go first?" Professor Snape questioned looking to Harry who now was a little closer to his height.

"Would it be alright if we went to Ollivander's first, Da?" Harry questioned looking at Professor Snape.

"I think that, that will be fine. What do you think Minnie?" Professor Snape inquired looking towards Minnie.

"I'm fine with that and perhaps after we should go out to lunch before returning to Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall suggested.

"I like the sound of that Mam." Harry eagerly agreed. So off they headed to Ollivander's.

"Well, well Mr. Pot...Snape? When did that happen?" Ollivander questioned peering curiously at Harry.

"Only a moment ago sir, how did you know that? The only people that knew besides me were my Da, my Mam, and Ingen the goblin at Gringotts." Harry grilled suspiciously.

"Harry, Ollivander can feel a wand's magic and if it is with its rightful owner or not. He noticed that the wand that you're carrying does not exactly fit your magic anymore and that the magic you're emitting is different now that Minnie and I adopted you as our own son and matches parts of both of ours in a way." Professor Snape explained hurriedly seeing Harry's frightened expression.

"Oh...ok. I'm sorry Mr. Ollivander I didn't realize." Harry apologized glancing down at the ground for the first time that day.

"That's alright Mr. Snape, no harm done. I understand that magic does take some time to adjust to and at times can be overwhelming." Mr. Ollivander assured Harry.

"Thank-you sir; so my wand is no longer compatible with my magic?" Harry questioned rather hesitantly.

"Well Mr. Snape as you know the wand chooses the wizard. It is also safe to say that the wand can disown the wizard when things like this happen. I'll have to take your wand and ask you to hold it like you did the first time. If you break something or nothing happens I think we'll need to move onto other wands and the possibilities with those wands. Now give me your wand please." Mr. Ollivander requested holding his hand out. Harry took his wand out and handed it over to Mr. Ollivander and waited.

"Alright now take the wand back and see what happens." Mr. Ollivander instructed as he offered the wand back to Harry. Harry held the wand , but unlike the first time Harry did not feel an instant click to the wand.

"Alright then Harry, give it a wave over that way." Mr. Ollivander instructed and pointed away from the rest of the group. Harry waved the wand and a lamp broke.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry apologized handing the wand back to Mr. Ollivander.

"That's quite alright Harry no harm done my boy. Here you go let's try this wand, it is apple wood, 10 ¾ inches and has a dragon string core." Ollivander explained and handed the wand to Harry. Harry waved the wand and three other wands shot off the shelves. Harry quickly handed it back to Mr. Ollivander and waited for Mr. Ollivander to hand him another wand. This process went on for about fifteen minutes and in that time Harry had tried six different wands counting the one that he used to own.

"Alright, I think this might do the trick Harry." Mr. Ollivander relayed and handed a wand to Harry. Harry immediately felt a connection and when he waved it sparks flew from the wand and fixed a crack in Mr. Ollivander's window.

"I believe we have found it Mr. Snape." Mr. Ollivander smiled with triumph and relief.

"This wand is made of Birch, it's 11 inches just like your previous wand and it has a unicorn hair core." Mr. Ollivander explained smiling at Harry.

"Awesome, thanks Mr. Ollivander." Harry grinned and tucked his wand into his robes.

"You're quite welcome my boy. Now I know that with your previous wand I told you that we could expect great things from you and while that is still true I feel the need to impart something else to you this time. I feel with the wand you have now Mr. Snape that you will find you are drawn to a particular field that many students may find boring, but a select few find rather intriguing. Ah Professor Snape, I see you back there smirking hoping that I'm speaking of a possible career as a Potions Master, but alas I am not. However, Harry you will need to learn all there is to know about potion brewing for the job that I think will be in your future. Anyways Mr. Snape I hope that this wand proves satisfactory and that you excel in the profession that I think you will end up choosing." Mr. Ollivander elaborated and then waved goodbye as the now newly formed Snape family excited the shop and went on about their day.

"What art do you think Mr. Ollivander was talking about Da?" Harry questioned looking eagerly at Professor Snape.

"Well at first it sounded like it might be Potions since many students do not care for potion making however, since Garrick said it is not, I do not rightfully know son. However I believe that you will find out sooner than you think. When I got to Hogwarts one of the things that I was overjoyed about was the fact that my wand was so different from everyone else's wands. My wand is 11 inches as well , but it has a Cedar handle and Kaya body with a phoenix feather core. You see my main love is Defense against the Dark Arts with Potions being a close second. The Cedar handle means that I would excel in being a powerful Occulmens while the Kaya body means that outwardly were you not to know me it only appears that I have an aptitude for potion making and nothing else. Lastly the phoenix feather core is usually connected to those that have a talent in Defense against the Dark Arts and it also helps perform powerful hexes and jinxes. Therefore it was not surprising that when I found this information out that I was already deeply fascinated with DADA and secondly with concocting new potions." Professor Snape elaborated to his son while making sure not to mention how he found out the information about his wand. He wanted Harry to discover his own talents and find out his own strengths before he showed him the books and journals on wands and their properties associated with certain types of magic.

"Your Da's right sweetie; For instance my wand is 10 ¾ inches, with a Madrona body and boomslang venom core. I delight in transfiguration as you know and it so happens that Madrona and boomslang venom make for a powerful wand centered on Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall added smiling at Harry's excited expression.

"Well, I hope that whatever my wand is linked with is something that I thoroughly enjoy." Harry murmured as determination settled into his face and he thought hard about what his wand was meant for.

"Harry, would you like to get something to eat sweetie or would you like to look around Diagon Alley for a bit?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Whichever you and Da prefer, Mam; I'm up for either." Harry assured his Mam and then waited for his parents to decide what to do.

"Why don't we get a bit to eat first and then on the way back to Hogwarts we can stop Madam Malkin's and perhaps by you some new clothes. Would that be ok son?" Professor Snape questioned turning towards Harry. Harry was shocked his Da had just said that after they ate they would go to Madam Malkin's and possibly by some clothes for him. Harry realized that his Da and Mam were waiting for an answer and so he eagerly nodded his head and started walking down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. 

Harry had only been to the Leaky Cauldron for a moment with Hagrid when he had originally came and got his school supplies and so he slowly admired it this time around. The Leaky Cauldron was an older establishment with wooden table and chairs. Most of the people there kept to themselves and quietly ate their meals. The tables had oil lamps sit on them for light and hanging above attached to the ceiling were candle chandeliers.

"Evening, Severus, Minerva, and who is that young man with you." The barkeeper who Harry had previously met inquired. Harry looked uncertainly at Tom and then back to his Da and Mam to see what they would tell Tom.

"This is our son; may I introduce to you Harry Severus Jathan Potter Snape." Severus relayed motioning Harry forward. It took Tom a moment to register what Professor Snape had just said and then he completely understood.

"Well...a pleasure to meet you...Mr. Snape." Tom declared holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry quickly shook Tom's hand and then moved to stand back by his Mam.

"Well, will you be dinning in then Severus?" Tom inquired looking to Professor Snape.

"Yes, Tom, I believe we will." Professor Snape answered and moved back to allow Tom to lead the small family to a table.

"Right you are then, I'll give you all a moment to think about what you'd like and then I'll be right back." Tom mumbled and headed back to the bar to fill a drink for a customer that had just wondered in.

"Harry you may get whatever you want son and don't worry if you're not able to finish all of your meal." Professor Snape assured Harry. Harry nodded distractedly and continued to scan the menu looking at the various soups that were available. It didn't take Harry long to decide what he wanted and when he was done he looked back up to see if his parents had made their choices.

"Decided what you want son?" Professor Snape inquired as Harry glanced back up at him.

"Yes Da, I think I'll have the chicken stew with Blackberry juice please." Harry replied. Before Professor Snape could nod his head or answer Harry in anyway Tom was back at the table and ready to take their orders.

"Yes I'll have the corned beef hash with potatoes and carrots and tea to drink." Professor McGonagall informed Tom. Tom nodded his head as he jotted down her order and then looked to Professor Snape for his order as well.

"I'll have the chicken served with carrots, potatoes, and green beans with coffee to drink and Harry would like some chicken stew with Blackberry juice to drink as well." Professor Snape explained going ahead and ordering Harry's for him so that he wouldn't have to worry about it. Tom nodded his head and then quickly pointed his wand at the table and their plates appeared before them.

"I hope that you have a satisfactory dinner and congratulations to you Mr. Snape on your adoption." Tom congratulated and then he headed back to the bar. 

Once the family was done with the meal they went to pay Tom , but Tom insisted that it was on the house and that it was a gift to Harry because of the adoption. Harry thanked Tom and the little family departed from the Leaky Cauldron and headed to Madam Malkin's.

"Now Harry, I thought that we might buy you some more robes for school and such at Madam Malkin's , but then I remembered that you'll have to be sorted again. Of course that's not to say that you won't end back up in Slytherin , but it has to be done because, as my and Minnie's son you have not been sorted and so the school rules require that you be resorted." Professor Snape explained making sure that Harry knew he could very well end up in Slytherin still so that the young boy wouldn't fret.

"Would it be alright then Da, if we just waited until I was resorted to actually go shopping?" Harry questioned eagerly wanting to return to the school so that he could be resorted.

"Of course it is son; your Mam and I are fine with that and after you've been resorted we can schedule a day and take you back to Diagon Alley." Professor Snape assured Harry and then the little Snape family apparated to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was extremely nervous about the whole resorting business and feared that he might get put in his Mam's house this time around. Of course it wasn't that Harry minded his Mam being his head of house it was just that Harry didn't want to get stuck with Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. However Harry didn't have long to worry because, the minute he and his parents entered the school they headed straight for the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon drops." Severus called as they got to a statue of a phoenix that sat in front of a door. The phoenix shrunk back and revealed stairs that Harry and his parents started up. When they got to the top Professor Snape knocked on the Headmaster's door and in a moment it opened allowing the family passage inside.

"Severus, Minerva, and... who's this?" Professor Dumbledore questioned looking at Harry with a confused expression. Professor Dumbledore noticed that the young man with Severus and Minerva looked remarkably like Severus and Minerva with a hint of...Lily and James Potter? That wasn't possible, was it; it couldn't be, could it?

"Headmaster I can see the wheels turning as your trying to figure this out and by the look of utter disbelief on your face I think that you might have indeed figured it out. Yes this is in fact Harry Potter only now that Minnie and I have adopted him his name is now Harry Severus Jathan Potter Snape. I know that you're wondering how this all came to be and if you'll give me a moment I'll explain. Yesterday before Harry's transfiguration class he passed out in the hall in front of Minnie's room. Minnie and I hurriedly took him to our quarters and made sure that he was ok. When Harry woke up he told me what had happened to cause him to faint and I asked permission to look into his thoughts and memories to experience it for myself. While I was inside of his memories another memory came forward and after I had left the memories he wanted to know had I seen his memory. I informed him that I had only felt the emotions off of the memory and then tried to get him to tell me what the memory had been about. He informed me that he could not and asked if I could simply look at the memory. I assured him I could and then it was agreed that Minnie should go with me and we both went into his memories. What we saw squashed any hopes that he had lived a happy life like you led us to believe. Minnie remembered something that Lily had told her just shortly before her and James's death and so today we both took leave from the school and went to Gringotts. Harry requested that the goblin in charge of the Potter estate look over the will and when the goblin found that it had been tampered with by none other than Sirius Black and that Harry was supposed to come and live with Minnie and me in the event of Lily and James's deaths. Harry decided that he wanted Minnie and me to become his guardians since we are in fact his Godparents by Lily's choice. Minnie and I eagerly agreed and then we asked Harry if we could adopt him. Harry told the goblin that he would very much like for Minnie and me to adopt him and so the goblin agreed and then explained the different types of adoption to Harry. Harry wanted to be adopted through _Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum_ and Minnie and I eagerly agreed as we had already talked about adopting him through the same process last night after he had fallen asleep. I had already made the potion and so the goblin got blood from both Minnie and me and spelled it into Harry while casting the spell and then Harry became our son through blood." Professor Snape explained and then stopped to catch his breath and looked towards Professor Dumbledore.

"I...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry...that Harry has not had a happy life...but couldn't you have at least told me what you were going to do? Have I lost that much of your trust Severus? Have I lost yours Minerva? What about you Harry?" Professor Dumbledore questioned.

"My trust in you has been diminished Albus because, you should have checked up on the boy or at least permitted Minnie or me to do so." Professor Snape admitted looking pointedly at Albus.

"Sev is right Albus. Harry should not have had to go through what he did and it could have all been stopped had you merely sent someone cable of checking on him to do so." Professor McGonagall added and then glared at Albus.

"I did send someone though dear. I sent Mrs. Figg after all and she assured me that Harry always looked fine even though he was a tad small." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"You mean Mrs. Figg that used to watch me sir? She wasn't allowed to keep me after I'd been punished if Uncle Vernon left bruises on me that couldn't be covered up." Harry elaborated looking at Professor Dumbledore.

"I...I didn't know...my boy...you have to believe me...I had no idea." Professor Dumbledore stuttered looking shell-shocked and embarrassed that he hadn't known what Harry had truly been through.

"Then you should have done what Da suggested and checked on me sir; or at least let Da or Mam check on me." Harry argued as all the hurt built up inside of him and he began to cry. Professor Dumbledore's heart broke the sight of Harry crying and the fact that it was indeed his fault made tears come to the old man's eyes. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall engulfed Harry into a family hug and murmured soothing words to the boy.

Professor Dumbledore remained quiet for a time and then he felt the need to speak and apologize to Harry, "Harry...I...I'm so sorry...I never wanted any of this to happen to you and I hope that one day you can forgive me." Professor Dumbledore apologized and blinked his eyes, but tears spilled from them no matter how hard he tried to keep the tears back. Harry turned angrily towards the Headmaster, but when Harry saw him crying his anger left him because he could tell that the Headmaster was truly sorry for what he had done. Harry looked to his parents and then he stepped forward and started towards the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore didn't know what to think as Harry started towards him and he braced himself for any anger that Harry would likely exhibit.

"Sir, don't cry, it will be ok now." Harry muttered as he hugged the Headmaster much to the surprise of all the adults in the room. Professor Dumbledore was shocked that Harry was hugging him, but he quickly overcame his shock and hugged the young boy back as the tears slid down his face. After a moment Harry stepped back and looked at the Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm still sort of hurt at you sir, but I can at least forgive you and give you another chance." Harry elaborated and Dumbledore smiled down at the little boy while trying to regain his composure, but it was no use and he continued to cry with earnest. Harry just wrapped his arms back around Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were shocked that Harry had forgiven Dumbledore so easily , but since he was young it was easier for him to let things go and forgive those he felt hadn't done wrong on purpose or those that had a good reason. After a few more moments Professor Dumbledore calmed himself and released Harry from the hug he had him in.

"Severus, Minerva, I am truly sorry that I allowed your son to be hurt the way he was and I hope that in time I may gain both of your trusts back as well. I fully support you in adopting Harry and I think that Lily would be very pleased that you two were married and have become Harry's parents. I also believe that as much as you and James fought Severus, he would still be grateful that you could see past all of that and love his son as your own. I am proud of all of you and very happy that Harry now has a home where he is safe and protected. I will back you from here on out on whatever choices you make for Harry's life and your own lives as well. I am very sorry that this happened in the first place and if Sirius Black wasn't already in Azkaban I would see to it that he found himself there now." Professor Dumbledore vowed.

"Thank-you Albus, and in time Sev and I may be able to get over what happened completely for now we will give you another chance as Harry has and in time I believe we will be able to fully forgive you." Professor McGonagall relayed and gave the Headmaster a soft smile.

"Minnie is right Headmaster; I believe in time we may be able to go back to the way we were before were I regarded you as my dad." Professor Snape agreed and allowed a smile to briefly grace his features.

"I do hope so my boy. In time if we can get back that closeness I would love to act as a grandfather for young Harry; if that is alright with you, Minnie, and Harry of course." Professor Dumbledore concluded smiling slightly at the newly formed family.

"When the time comes we will discuss it Albus, but in all honesty it will be Harry's choice rather or not to accept your offer however until then I believe that we've been talking for quite some time and it's almost time for dinner to be served. Harry would like to go ahead and get the resorting over at dinner tonight if that's alright?" Professor Snape inquired.

"Of course I'll get the hat and meet you in the Great Hall." Professor Dumbledore agreed and then he grabbed the hat and headed out the door after the young family.

"Alright everyone I need your attention up here please," Professor Dumbledore instructed and when he was sure he had every students' attention he continued, "Now as many of the Slytherin first years may have noticed today Harry Potter did not attend classes and Professors McGonagall and Snape were not present either. The reason for this is that Harry Potter has been adopted by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Now this is something that most of you would have learned at the Halloween Dance however you are learning about what I'm fixing to tell you early so you are not confused by the events that have taken place. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are married making Professor McGonagall's actual last name and title Professor McGonagall-Snape. Settle down now you may all discuss this news a bit later. As I was saying before the professors are married and Harry is now their son. He underwent a magical form of blood adoption known as _Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum_ which allows him to have 11.5 chromosomes from both of his mums as well as both of his dads. Therefore he's still Lily and James Potter's son , but once the potion is taken and the spell is cast Lily and James Potter being dead Harry became the son of his only living parents which are Professor McGonagall-Snape and Professor Snape. Harry's appearance has changed somewhat as he now possesses traits from both sets of his parents and his name has changed as well. May I introduce: Harry Severus Jathan Potter Snape." Professor Dumbledore finished flourishing his hand back at Harry.

Harry stepped forward and he saw several people gap at how he looked. Harry knew that his face structure was that of his Da's with his Mom's nose and his Mam's ears. His hair had also gotten straighter with tiny curls just above his forehead and was now a softer black. His eyes were also a darker green, which his Mam said was forest green, with nut brown flecks that were the color of his Da's eyes. He had also gotten a good six inches taller , but he still had his Dad's more muscular build making him still look like someone who played Quidditch or at least played some sport.

"Now I think that you've all gawked at Mr. Snape long enough and now he must be resorted because of the adoption and the fact that, that really means he hasn't really been sorted." Professor Dumbledore directed Harry to the stool so that he wouldn't wait any longer and placed the hat on Harry's head.

"Well, well it is Snape now is it? I'm very glad that I put you in Slytherin then. I didn't know of course who you would help, but I sensed that you could help many people there because of how angry Slytherins can be and how badly your Da was hurt by your Dad. You've allowed him to mend and I think that it will be good if I kept you in Slytherin seeing as how you've already made so many friends in Slytherin already and it appears that you are also a natural Occulmens if you kept some of those memories from me of how your relatives treated you so poorly. Of course I can see them now because, you're more comfortable and have allowed some of your shields to fall which is good , but you should talk to your Da about training in Occulmency on the side so that you can become a great Occulmens just like your Da. Oh and by the way before I tell the rest of the people here where you're going I want you to know that the wand you now have is linked to something you've always wanted to be able to do for others as well as yourself. So my advice is to thank hard about what you've wanted to be able to do since the first time your relatives hurt you badly enough to injure you." The hat instructed and then remained silent to give Harry a moment to think about it , but when it was clear that Harry couldn't think of it at the moment the hat continued. "Not to worry Mr. Snape it will come to you and when it does I think that you will excel well in this particular field of magic. Well, let me tell everyone where I'm going to sort you before they all decide to come over here and burn me or something... **Slytherin**." The sorting hat yelled just as it had before and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he turned and headed towards his friends.

His parents, Professor Dumbledore, and the Slytherin table all started cheering at the same time and then slowly the other houses joined in.


	14. Chapter 14

The moment that Harry sat down beside Draco and across from Hermione the questions started, "What's it like being Professor Snape's son Harry?" Neville squeaked.

"I can't believe that Professor McGonagall...well McGonagall-Snape and Professor Snape are married...what's it like to be with the both of them?" Pansy inquired not even bothering to sound snotty.

"Yea Harry, tell us what it's like." Blaise put in.

"Alright everyone freeze and quit badgering him and maybe he'd answer." Hermione cut in and the others all quit talking and looked expectantly at Harry.

"Well to answer your question Neville it's great. Professor Snape is a really great Da and Professor McGonagall is a wonderful Mam as well. To answer your question Pansy I was shocked at first as well when I woke up in what I thought were Mam's quarters and then Da comes walking in , but they really love each other and so it's well...calming to be with them. I know that Mam and Da will protect me and I don't have to worry about getting in trouble for something I didn't do or worry about them fighting because, they hardly ever even argue." Harry explained.

All the Slytherin first years were quiet and then they started talking amongst themselves like the rest of the table was doing. Some of them were marveling that Harry's Mam and Da were married at all since that had known both professors for their entire lives and should have been able to realize that they were married and Neville was mostly shocked that Professor Snape was nice to Harry and that Harry thought he was a great Da.

"Really Neville, it's not like my Da is mean or anything like that. He's really nice and well...he hugs me whenever I need a hug or comforting just like I'm sure your families do the rest of you guys...and girls." Harry added as Millicent sent him a look that said not all of them were guys even if Harry was just using slang.

"Harry's right everyone Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall-Snape are both very nice and human just like the rest of us and just like our families. I'm really glad that they adopted you Harry...that makes you and me kind of like family. You see Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall-Snape are my godparents and so since you're their son and their godson that kind of makes us like godbrothers in my opinion...that is if you're ok with title." Draco offered and Harry saw his jaw twitch again in nervousness.

Harry was silent for a moment as he pondered what Draco had said. First he now had parents that were alive and his parents by blood not just by a muggle adoption. And now Draco was informing him that they could be Godbrothers since Harry's Da and Mam were Draco's Godparents. Harry suddenly realized that not only Draco , but all of the first year Slytherins were waiting for his response and so Harry cleared his throat and began, "Sure Draco, I'd like that a lot I've never had a brother before." Harry agreed grinning slightly. For once Harry saw Draco grin and nod his head in agreement, "Good and I've never had a brother before either or even a cousin that was close to my age." Draco concluded and the table starting talking again. 

Once dinner was over Harry stood up and turned to head with the rest of the Slytherins , but all of the sudden he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Your Mam and I thought that you might like to come to our quarters for the night." Professor Snape offered smiling kindly at his son.

"Ok Da just let me tell my friends first." Harry agreed and headed to catch Draco, Neville, Hermione, and the others.

"Hey Draco, I'm going to stay in my...parents' quarters tonight. Could you let the others know where I'm at?" Harry questioned turning to head back to his Da.

"Yea I'll let them know and maybe you could talk to Uncle Sev and Aunt Minnie about you coming to Malfoy manor sometime to meet my Momma and Papa." Draco suggested before he turned and headed after the other Slytherins. Harry turned and saw both of his patents waiting for him to come with them and get ready or bed.

"What were you and Draco talking about sweetie?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Well Draco said that you and Da are his Godparents and that that kind of made him and me Godbrothers if I wanted to be that is and I told him that I had never had a brother before and that I was fine with that. He said he'd never had a brother before either or even a boy cousin who was close to his age and when I asked him to tell the others were I was going just now he suggested that I talk to you and Da about going to Malfoy manor sometime to meet his Momma and Papa. Could we do that?" Harry probed.

"Actually that's what your Mam and I were discussing. We were thinking of taking you to meet them this weekend and thought that we might take Draco with us so that he could visit his parents." Professor Snape explained and then looked to Harry for his opinion.

"Will...will I like them?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

"I think so sweetie. You and Draco seem to get along fairly well and Lucius is a lot like Draco is when Draco isn't around the others and doesn't feel threatened by Slytherins whose parents did not turn to the light before Riddle's downfall and as for Narcissa, Draco's Momma, she is a lot like me in some ways and will probably try and hug you." Professor McGonagall elaborated and reassuringly hugged Harry to her.

"Ok...I think that I'd like to meet them. They do sound really nice. Is Mr. Malfoy a lot like you Da?" Harry questioned looking at his Da.

"What do you mean son?" Professor Snape asked curiously.

"Um...well...you know...you're nice and you have a sense of humor. Is Mr. Malfoy like that?" Harry probed.

"Oh you think I'm nice do you Mr. Snape?" Professor Snape questioned raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Well...yea...you're not a bad guy Da. No matter how mean you try to be to some of the more irresponsible students...you can't fool your own son." Harry retorted smiling at his Da in amusement.

"You know me to well son, however don't go spreading that around or I'll lose my "bat of the dungeon" persona." Professor Snape muttered barely able to keep his smile at bay. Harry saw the smile that his Da was trying to hide and instead of answering he just put on a wounded look while trying to hide his own smile.

Professor Snape looked down at Harry and saw that he had a wounded looking expression and he instantly felt guilty, "Harry...I was only joking son, I didn't mean..." Professor Snape started to apologize and then he heard Harry snickering.

"I was only picking at you Da. I saw you smile and decided to have some fun since you were trying to fool me." Harry laughed and then he smiled at his Da. Professor Snape looked at Harry and then he burst out laughing and picked Harry up and hoisted him into his arms.

"Da put me down..." Harry protested but when his Da simply hugged him closer to him he decided to take advantage of it and snuggled against his Da's chest and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted down son." Professor Snape teased, but Harry's only response was to put one of his arms around his neck.

Professor McGonagall looked warmly at her husband and her son. Sev had tears in his eyes after Harry's obvious display of affection and Harry looked so content that it brought tears to her eyes as well. How anyone could have ever hurt Harry was something that angered her greatly. Now that Harry was her and Sev's son that would not happen again. Sev had been right the night before when he said that Harry had awoken motherly instincts in her and no one would hurt their son now. It broke Professor McGonagall's heart to think how Lily would feel to have seen how her little boy had been treated. Professor McGonagall knew that Harry's nightmares were far from over and that he would undoubtedly be found in her and Sev's bed many nights needing to be cuddled; however she was more than happy to hold Harry when he needed it and make sure that her son was safe now. She had promised Lily when Harry was born to protect Harry and in truth had been devastated when it appeared that Lily had changed her mind and allowed only Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom to be named Harry's Godparents. She hoped that Lily could forgive her for being mad at her and hurt and for the fact that she hadn't had the will inspected early. In truth she knew Lily would have because, Lily had been one of the most forgiving people that she had ever known and she had completely forgiven Sev for the comment made in Lily and Sev's fifth year. Lily had reassured Sev that she had known all along that he had been sorry , but she couldn't forgive him publicly and be his friend again in front of the deatheaters that Sev was friends with. It would have ultimately resulted in not only the deatheaters harming Sev , but also James and Sirius trying to harm him as well. In hindsight even though James had often tormented Sev it had often been Sirius that had encouraged James to hurt Sev and reminded James that Sev was close to Lily because, he knew that James had always liked Lily. James had apologized after Lily and Sev had made up and from that moment on he always made sure that Sirius kept his mouth shut around Sev and respected him. Professor McGonagall had found out through Lily that James did indeed feel bad about how he had treated him when they were younger and that Sirius's stunt where Sev had almost been killed had indefinitely broken up the Marauders as the group had called themselves and created a rift between James and Sirius. Sirius and James like Lily and Sev had only recently patched things up when Lily found out that she was pregnant and she wanted Sev to know the child just as James wanted Sirius to know his son if Sirius promised to act civilly around Sev. James had only reluctantly chose Sirius as Harry's Godfather because, he didn't want to start another fight and so had chosen Sirius over James's other friend Remus Lupin. Now that Professor McGonagall knew the truth she was going to make sure that Sirius Black stayed in Azkaban and if by some chance that he did ever get out he better stay away from Harry because, Sirius would not only have her to contend with , but Sev as well and she could see by looking at Sev that Harry not only had her wrapped around his finger but he also had Sev wrapped around his finger as well. Professor McGonagall was pulled out of her memories and evaluations when they reached the Portrait to their quarters and Sev muttered the password and Salazar Slytherin swung open to allow them in. Professor Snape carried Harry to his room and laid Harry down on the bed. Harry, who had been asleep, opened his eyes and then when he realized that he was in his parents' quarters Harry closed his eyes back and smiled contently. Professor Snape smiled at his wife and the pulled Harry's shoes off and picked Harry up while Minnie turned down the bed and then he deposited him into the middle of the bed.

"Aren't you and Da getting in bed Mam?" Harry questioned sleepily slurring his words but refusing to give over to sleep nonetheless.

"I thought you were asleep sweetie?" Professor McGonagall questioned as she transfigured Harry's clothes into pajamas instead of robes.

"Well...I was...but when Da put me under the covers I woke up and then I waited for a moment and you and Da didn't get in bed." Harry explained yawning.

"Your Da and I have some things to discuss before we retire for the night, but you can go ahead and retire for the night if you want to sweetie. If it will make you feel better your Da and I can sit in here and write the letters to the Malfoys that need to be written as well as some other things that need to be done." Professor McGonagall offered smiling down at her son.

"Well...ok...but you and Da are coming to bed later right?" Harry questioned uncertainly.

"Of course sweetie; Harry is there some reason that you don't want to go to sleep without your Da and me?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Well...what if I have a nightmare? You and Da won't be here and I...liked being able to...snuggle with you and Da last night." Harry admitted blushing. Professor McGonagall's heart broke and she lifted Harry into her arms.

"Oh sweetie, we'll be here and I promise that we won't leave you alone. Would it be better if your Da and I perhaps wrote our letters here instead of on the love seat so we would be right beside you?" Professor McGonagall questioned as she tenderly rocked Harry in her arms and held him close.

"I think that I would like that Mam." Harry agreed and then he closed his eyes and allowed her to rock him to sleep. When Professor Snape came back into the room he saw Minnie rocking Harry and wondered what had happened while he was gone.

"What happened, Minnie?" Professor Snape whispered as he slowly sat down on the bed. Minnie turned teary eyes towards him and Professor Snape quickly put his arms around his wife and son.

"Oh Sev, I can't believe the damage that those people did to Harry. He was so scared to be left alone for fear that he would have a nightmare. I promised him that you and I would write our letters to Cissy and Luc in bed so that he wouldn't be alone. I love him so much Sev and so help me if I ever see those people again I will personally tear them apart limb from limb." Professor McGonagall glowered angrily while still rocking Harry in her arms.

"Oh Minnie it will be alright honey. He has us now and no one will hurt our little boy while either of us is here to protect him." Professor Snape reassured her while he kissed her on the cheek.

"Mam don't cry. I'll be ok. I have you and Da now." Harry mumbled shocking both of his parents as they both thought that Harry had been sound asleep.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry it's just I love you so much and it breaks my heart to think of what those...people did to you sweetie." Professor McGonagall explained as tears slipped down her face.

"I'm ok though honest Mam. I mean I still have nightmares and everything , but nothing really terrible every happened to me. It was only physical and emotional abuse Mam. You don't have to worry about him touching me or any of them touching me in any other way." Harry assured his Mam as he reached up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad to hear that and I just want you to know that I love you so very much. Sev and I will never let anything happen to you if we can prevent it in any way." Professor McGonagall vowed and Harry simply snuggled closer to his Mam and hugged her back. The small family sat like that for a while with Harry safely tucked in his Mam's arms and Professor Snape holding both his wife and his son. It had been about thirty minutes since anyone had said anything and then Harry, who had dozed off, woke up and realized that he was still in his Mam's arms.

"Mam, I thought that you and Da had to write letters to Draco's Momma and Papa about visiting them this weekend?" Harry teased smiling at his Mam. Professor McGonagall smiled and then nodded her head, "You're right sweetie. Will you be ok if I lay you down on the bed beside me?" Professor McGonagall inquired gently watching Harry's face intently for any sign of anxiousness or nervousness.

"Yes Mam, I'll be ok as long as you and Da are here with me. I know that you or Da neither one would let anything happen to me." Harry assured his Mam as she laid him down on the bed and he closed his eyes and let himself give over to the need to sleep. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall sat down to write to the Malfoys.


	15. Chapter 15

Professor McGonagall began her letter to Narcissa :

Dear Cissy,

I wanted you to be the first to know besides the school of course that Sev and I have adopted Harry Potter as our own. You remember how devastated I was when Lily had waved her rights to name her own Godparents. Well I was wrong; Lily did not wave her rights to name her own set of Godparents that Harry would go to in the event of her and James's deaths. Sirius Black, and as I know he is your cousin I am sorry if what I say offends you though I doubt it will, tampered with the will making himself and Alice Longbottom appear the only Godparents that Harry had. When I found out that, that miserable excuse for a human being was the reason for all Harry has suffered since getting dumped at the Dursley's I wanted to go to Azkaban and hex him. You were always right when you said if Sev and I ever had children that I would become an overprotective Mum Lion. Well you were right Cissy, from the moment that I saw Harry and then held him after seeing a particularly horrible memory of his life with his...relatives...if you can call them that; emotions woke inside of me that I had never felt before and I realized I would do anything to protect Harry from anyone that wanted to harm him. So anyways today Sev, Harry, and I went to Gringotts and had the goblin over the Potter Estate and Will, Ingen, look into the will and make sure that it had not been tampered. When we found out that it was tampered with it appeared that Sev and I were actually Harry's Godparents by Lily's choice and that Harry was supposed to be with one of us all along. So Harry decided that he would like for Sev and me to become his guardians, which was a major relief, and then when Sev told him that we would like to adopt him if he would have us Harry immediately agreed and so Ingen began to inform Harry of the different types of adoptions. Sev and I had discussed last night that we would love to adopt Harry through "Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum" and Harry actually was the one who told us that he wanted us to adopt him through that option if we would have him. My heart swelled with so much love that I couldn't breathe and Sev and I just held him in our arms making sure that he knew that we wanted him and loved him very much. So Sev had already made the potion in hopes that Harry would agree to have us adopt him and choose "Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum" to do it through. Ingen cast the spell and for about five minutes there was only a bright white light and then when it faded Harry looked completely different than before. He had grown six inches; he now has hair like Sev's with dark red and russet brown highlights in it. His eyes are forest green that have nut brown flecks in them. He has Lily's nose and my ears. His face structure is that of Sev's. His arms and legs still have James's muscular build to them that will one day make Harry a great Quidditch player if he ever chooses to play that is. However his limbs are longer and more structured since he has Sev's and my blood running through his veins as well as Lily and James's. The most remarkable thing that I think that happened is that his scar is gone now and you cannot even see an outline where it used to be. Harry decided to call me "Mam" and Sev "Da" since he has so much Irish blood in him now. For his name he chose Harry Severus Jathan Potter Snape because, he wants to honor all of his parents, is the only thing that made sense to Sev and me. The reason I am writing this letter however is to inquire if you and Luc would like to meet Harry this weekend? Sev and I would like for you and Luc to become Harry's Godparents incase anything should ever happen to Sev and me. Of course that is provided that Harry is comfortable with that. Sev and I have already silently as well as verbally agreed that no one will hurt our little boy again and so he will have a choice in who we choose for his Godparents to be; Though I think that he will like you and Luc since he and Draco are such good friends already. Draco actually offered that he and Harry could be Godbrothers now and Harry of course accepted thrilled that he now had someone who was like a brother to him. So if you and Luc would like to meet him and like to be his Godparents provided that he is ok with that please owl and let me know when to come Cissy.

Love you always,

Minnie

* * *

Professor McGonagall turned to Professor Snape and they traded letter and began to read what the other had written. Professor Snape's letter to Mr. Malfoy read the following:

Dear Luc,

So I finally became a Dad today well to be accurate my son calls me Da. I know that you're wondering who in their right mind would choose "the bat of the dungeons" as their Da, right? Well I can assure you that you're about to be shocked even further. My son's full name is Harry Severus Jathan Potter Snape. That's right my son is Harry Potter. Minnie and I adopted him through "Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum" and so he is really Minnie's and my son. I haven't ever felt this protective over a child before. The closest thing that comes to how protective I feel is the way that I feel protective over Draco. I love Harry so much and every time he hugs me or calls me Da my heart swells and tears always come to my eyes. Ok so I might be going to lose my "bat of the dungeon" reputation now, but I don't really care that little boy has wormed his way into my heart and healed a part of my heart that was still broken from the past. He taught me to let go of the past and now I've fully forgiven James for everything he did to me when we were younger. However my anger towards Sirius Black has increased tenfold. Black is the one responsible for everything that my son has suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. He tampered with the Potter Will and made it appear as if Lily had waved her rights to name Godparents when in reality she had named not only me but also Minnie as Harry's Godparents that Harry would go to in the event of Lily and James's death. However it's all ok now that Minnie and I have custody of Harry and no one can take him away from us; Though I pity Black if he ever gets out of Azkaban because I don't think that I could contain my anger against someone who caused my little boy so much pain. Now I know you're wondering when you'll get to meet Harry and that is actually the point of my letter. Minnie and I were thinking of bringing Harry and Draco to Malfoy Manor this weekend so that you could meet Harry and see Draco. I now understand what you mean when you said that as a parent it's hard to watch your child go off to school and not be able to see them every day. I see Harry every day and I still worry about him nonstop when he's not where either Minnie or I can keep an eye on him. Minnie and I talked about it at dinner tonight and if Harry is agreeable and likes you and Cissy then Minnie and I would very much like for you to be Harry's Godparents so that if anything were to ever happen to us Harry would go to you and not be stuck back at the Dursleys or some orphanage. By the way Luc I know you so well that I can hear you now saying why wouldn't Harry like you and I agree , but you have to remember that he isn't used to people so at first he may seem a little shy. However your son has already offered to Harry to be Godbrothers and Harry accepted so I think it is safe to say that he already likes your family and considers a third of it his family as well. Well I have to quit writing and go to bed after Minnie and I exchange letters to see what the other has written. So if you and Cissy are agreeable to meeting Harry this weekend please get back to us as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Severus

* * *

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall glanced at each other and smiled.

"Well I think it's safe to say that after ten years of marriage that we think using almost the same brain wouldn't you agree?" Professor Snape teased.

"Well I suppose but it's definitely my brain we're using. No wonder I get all these headaches." Professor McGonagall teased back smirking at Sev.

"Oh dear, should you really be smirking at me?" Professor Snape murmured as he leaned across the bed and kissed his wife. Minnie kissed him back but after a moment she drew back and looked down at Harry.

"I think that we need to go ahead and get ready for bed dear. I don't think that Harry wants to wake up to his parents making out in front of him." Professor McGonagall reminded Sev and watched as he nodded his head in consent and then climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to put on his pajamas.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry's dreams were enough to make a grown man bawl. Enter the dream world:

 **"Well you've done it now boy. Decided that we weren't good enough for us did you? You didn't think that Pet and I would actually let our slave be happy did you? It's terrible that your new parents had to have an accident isn't it? What boy no answer? Well let's see if we can't fix that situation." Uncle Vernon yelled and started towards Harry. Harry cowered in fear not sure what was going on. Only a moment ago Harry had been asleep in his Mam and Da's bed and now somehow there had been an accident and he was back at the Dursley's house. Harry began to cry in earnest as Uncle Vernon advanced towards him but just as Uncle Vernon started to attack Harry heard someone call his name and felt someone shake him.**

* * *

Enter real world:

"Harry, sweetie, it's ok. Wake up honey it's alright everything's ok. You're safe. Mam is here sweetie, I'm here." Professor McGonagall soothed as she tried to rouse Harry out of the terrible nightmare he appeared to be having. Professor Snape heard his wife trying to calm his little boy and he hurried into the room. What he saw broke his heart; Harry was bawling his eyes out and clinging to his Mam for dear life. He hurried to the bed and pulled his wife and his son into his arms.

"It's ok son. Da and Mam are here." Professor Snape whispered over and over again. Harry finally realized that it had all been a bad dream and his breathing started to return to normal as he realized he was safely nestled in his Mam's arms and that his Da was holding both his Mam and him in his arms.

"I'm ok now." Harry murmured raising his head up from his Mam's chest.

"Sweetie, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Professor McGonagall questioned gently, while tenderly ruffling Harry's hair. Harry nodded his head and then took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"What happened in the dream son?" Professor Snape probed trying to get Harry to talk.

"I...I dreamed that I was back at the Dursley's and that you and Mam were hurt in an accident and weren't there anymore...I think that you both...died." Harry choked out as tears spilled down his cheeks. Professor McGonagall gently rocked him back and forth after that trying to reassure him that everything was ok.

"Oh honey, don't worry, your Da and I aren't going anywhere sweetie." Professor McGonagall murmured into his ear.

"Your Mam is right Harry; you want be able to get rid of either of us that easily. I love you son as does your Mam and we're here for you whenever you need us." Professor Snape elaborated rubbing Harry's back soothingly.

"But what if something did happen to you and Mam; where would I go?" Harry questioned looking his Da in the eyes.

"You would go to your godparents." Professor Snape answered honestly.

"Da, you and Mam are my godparents. The only other ones are Black and Alice Longbottom and you said Mrs. Longbottom is in the hospital." Harry reminded his Da looking utterly confused.

"I know son, but when your Mam and I adopted you that made it possible for us to name someone else as your godparents as well." Professor Snape elaborated.

"Oh, well...who did you and Mam choose?" Harry questioned looking at his Da confused.

"Well we have a couple of people in mind , but we'd rather wait and see how things play out first and then eventually we'll name your godparents once we know if you like them or not." Professor Snape concluded smiling at his son's still confused expression. Harry was a tad confused but he simply nodded his head in acceptance.

"Do you think that you'll be able to go back to sleep sweetie?" Professor McGonagall inquired looking softly at Harry.

"I think so...would it be alright if I...cuddle with you guys?" Harry questioned blushing furiously.

"Of course son and there's no reason to be embarrassed. A lot of your fellow classmates get cuddled just like you do when they're at home and have bad dreams." Professor Snape reassured his son.

"Your Da is right Harry. Just because you're eleven now doesn't mean that you cannot still be held when you're frightened." Professor McGonagall agreed kissing Harry on the forehead.

"Could I cuddle with both of you then?" Harry questioned looking up into his parents' faces.

"I think that, that can be arranged; what do you think Sev?" Professor McGonagall inquired giving her husband a knowing look.

"I think so why don't you lie down in the middle of the bed and then your Mam and I can each put an arm around you." Professor Snape instructed his son and Harry quickly deposited himself onto the middle of the bed. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape each slid into bed and put an arm around their son and then one around each other. Harry felt much safer with both of his parents holding him and he drifted off to sleep. After Professor Snape saw that his son was ok he looked up to his wife and saw tears in Minnie's eyes.

"It's ok Minnie; he'll be safe here with us now. Those people can't hurt our little boy anymore and we can keep him safe from those that would want to harm him in the future. We have Albus who will help protect Harry at all costs and who has already said that he would agree to any decisions that we made from here on out. Not to mention the fact that if he likes Luc and Cissy then they will both be very over protective Godparents and make sure that Harry is always safe as well and Draco has already claimed Harry as a Godbrother no matter how things play out with Luc and Cissy." Professor Snape reassured his wife and she smiled gratefully at him and then they both closed their eyes and fell asleep holding their little boy.


	16. Chapter 16

Late in the night Professor Snape's personal elf, Theaton, apparated into his master's quarters where Master Professor Snape, Mistress Professor McGonagall-Snape, and a young boy whom Theaton had been told was his master's son by adoption. Theateon touched his finger to the charm on his necklace that held a picture of Mistress Professor McGonagall-Snape's personal elf, Chalen, and in a moment Chalen apparted in.

Theaton cast a silencing charm over himself and Chalen and then began, "Look Chalen, doesn't master and mistress look so happy with little master?" Theaton questioned looking at the smile spreading across Chalen's face.

"Yes they do Theaton and little master looks just like master in the face with mistress's ears. One of the elves that was in the Great Hall at dinner told me that little master's name is Harry Severus Jathan Potter Snape. He was apparently supposed to be with master and mistress since his first parents past but a man named Sirius Black that went here when master and mistress were in school tampered with the will and sent him to stay with his horrid relatives. Why did you call me Theaton, just to look master, mistress, and little master or was there another reason?" Chalen inquired tilting her head to look at Theaton.

"Well I was thinking that we could take a photograph of the family and perhaps give it to them as a Christmas present. I saw Master Professor Snape take a picture this morning of Mistress Professor McGonagall-Snape cuddling little master and so I thought that we could surprise them and give them photos of them all together or photos that they're not aware are being taken when they're spending time together with little master and each other." Theaton explained and then looked to Chalen for her input.

"Well I think that it is a great idea Theaton. Let me summon the camera that Mistress Professor McGonagall gave me last year for Christmas." Chalen agreed and then summoned her camera and snapped a few shots of the sleeping family before nodding to Theaton and then apparting back to the elves' quarters. Theaton waited a moment to make sure that all was well in his master's quarters before apparting away after Chalen.

* * *

When Harry awoke in the morning he felt arms around him and when he opened his eyes he saw his Da and his Mam still had him enveloped in their arms. Harry slowly slid out of his parents arms and then climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He quickly used the bathroom and then started to run the water so that he could take a shower and get ready for the day. He had been allowed to miss classes the day before because his Mam and Da had adopted him. However today he would have to return to classes and catch up on what he had missed out on. Harry chose the medium warm water with a slow beating pressure and then stepped into the shower and relaxed. Once he finished bathing Harry exited the shower and stepped into the self-dryer and felt the familiar wave of heat flow over him and warm his body to the core. Once the wave of warmth subsided Harry stepped out of the self-dryer and put on a pair of new dress robes. Harry quickly dressed and then headed back out to see if his Mam and Da had woken yet. When Harry opened the bathroom door he saw both of his parents were still asleep and so he stealthily snuck up to the bed and crawled back in the bed. Then Harry turned to his Da and tickled him under the arms and then shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Professor Snape woke with a start and looked wildly around. It had felt precisely like someone had tickled him. After a moment when he realized that no one could have entered his and Minnie's private quarters without sitting off the alarms he looked down by his side and saw Harry with his eyes shut tight. In fact it was a little too tightly and he leaned over and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and saw a smirk light up Harry's features even though it was obvious he tried to fight it.

"I didn't think that you were asleep son. Did you have another nightmare?" Professor Snape inquired anxiously.

"No Da, I'm fine; I just woke up and went ahead and showered for classes today." Harry assured his Da and then he grinned at his Da and turned and tickled his Mam. Professor McGonagall sat straight up and then realizing that her husband and son were smiling entirely too innocently at her she bent down and pulled her son into her arms while leaning over and kissing her husband.

"Yuck, Mam, not in front of me; I don't want to see my parents making out." Harry protested and tried to squirm out of his Mam's hold.

"Well then sweetie, maybe you shouldn't have tickled me awake. Consider this your payback oh and this." Professor McGonagall laughed as she stealthily tickled Harry. Harry laughed wildly and tried to escape his Mam's arms but soon his Da was tickling him as well and he gave up and started trying to tickle his parents back. After a moment both of his parents relented and let Harry go. Harry smiled at his parents adoringly before sliding off the bed and waiting for his parents to get out of bed.

"Well I can see that someone is ready to eat breakfast." Professor McGonagall chuckled as she climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Mam?" Harry called just before Professor McGonagall entered the bathroom.

"Yes sweetie?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"This morning after I showered and dried off when I came out of the self-dryer there were these clothes hung on a hook for me, who did that?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Oh that would have been either my personal house elf Chalen or your Da's personal house elf Theaton. They often lay out the clothes for your Da and I and so I guess they decided to make some clothes for you and hang them on a hook." Professor McGonagall explained and just as she finished speaking an elf that was no bigger than 2 foot 9 inches popped into the room followed by another elf that was 2 foot 7 inches.

"Mistress called?" The taller of the elves inquired.

"Well actually I was telling my son who had put the clothes out for him. Harry this is Chalen my personal elf and this little fellow is Theaton who is your Da's personal elf. Chalen and Theaton this is mine and Sev's son Harry." Professor McGonagall introduced.

"Nice to meet you little master, my name is Theaton as your Mam said." Theaton smiled and bowed at Harry. Harry was shocked to say the least he had never had anyone bow to him before and he didn't think that it was necessary.

"It's nice to meet you as well Theaton but you don't have to bow to me or call me little master. You can just call me Harry." Harry informed the small elf. Theaton looked helplessly at his master asking what he should do about what Harry had told him to do.

"Harry, son, elves do not usually call the families that they take care of by their first names." Professor Snape explained looking at his son.

"Oh, but Da I'm not his master you are." Harry argued but before Professor Snape could reply Theaton intervened, "Actually little master even though I'm technically your Da's personal elf I protect and serve your Da's family. Therefore your Mam is also my mistress." Theaton explained and looked to Harry to see if he understood what Theaton meant.

"Oh, ok, well you can address me how you like then." Harry allowed and then looked at Chalen who was watching him with a glint of humor mixed with fascination in her eyes.

"Hello little master my name is Chalen as your Mam previously stated I serve and protect your Mam's family just as Theaton does for your Da's family. So you can surmise that I also address your Da as master." Chalen agreed and elaborated to make sure that Harry got that point that even if an elf had only bonded to a particular individual that elf still took care of her or his master's family.

"Hi Chalen it's nice to meet you and thanks for re-explaining it for me. I get it now; but as I told Theaton you may call me what you like." Harry informed Chalen and smiled at her.

Chalen immediately liked Harry; he was just like Master Severus because Master Severus had not liked that he had to be called master at first either. Mistress Minerva however had been raised in the wizarding world and was accustomed to house elves and the titles that they called the families that they served and protected. However both her master and mistress had permitted her to call them by their first names whenever she wanted and had given Theaton the same privileges. So sometimes she referred to them by their full titles and other times by master and mistress followed by their first names. Little master she decided she would call him "Little Master Harry" and make sure that no harm came to him.

"Well little master I think that I will call you Little Master Harry if you're agreeable with that?" Chalen probed making sure that her choice was accepted.

"That's fine with me Chalen thanks." Harry smiled and then boldly hugged Chalen who was a tad shocked by the affection but eagerly hugged her little master back. When Harry broke the hug Chalen stepped back and smiled at her mistress and master.

"I think that I will use the same name for you Little Master Harry if that's alright with you and Chalen." Theaton proposed and waited to hear Harry's and Chalen's opinions.

"I'm ok with that if Chalen doesn't mind." Harry relayed looking to Chalen to make the final decision.

"That's fine with me Theaton." Chalen agreed and then Harry stepped forward and hugged Theaton as well. Theaton wasn't as used to affection as Chalen , but he accepted the hug nonetheless and patted little master on the back. Harry smiled and then stepped back from hugging Theaton and regarded his parents.

"Well now that you've met our elves Harry perhaps you would like to head to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Professor Snape offered and grinned at Harry's wide smile.

"I'll take your smile as a yes then." Professor Snape teased as he turned and threw his teaching robes on.

"Da, how come you are clean now? I mean Mam went to take a shower after introductions but you've been here the entire time." Harry noted.

"Well son, I used wordless magic to spell myself clean." Professor Snape explained watching Harry turn his head to the side in confusion.

"Wordless magic is something you learn about when you take the incentive to read up on the subject and then find someone to teach you how it's done. It isn't taught at Hogwarts until the end of your sixth year and your Seventh year. However if you were really interested and studied the subject thoroughly I might be persuaded to give you a few lessons before then." Professor Snape offered watching the wheels turned in his son's head.

"Thanks Da but I might be able to figure it out by myself." Harry grinned back.

"Oh you think so huh? Well we'll see son, we'll see." Professor Snape teased and then ruffled his son's hair while Harry glared at him in a very Snapeish manner.

"Oh that glare won't work with me little boy. I am the one that invented it after all." Professor Snape laughed mimicking Harry's raised eyebrow and slightly narrowed eyes. After a moment Harry looked away and started giggling.

"Yea Da and you'll always be able to do the "Snape look" better; trust me yours is downright scary." Harry assured his Da and then hurried to grab his school bag before it was time to head to breakfast. When Harry got back into the living room his Mam was ready to go and head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Your Da tells me that you have mastered the "Snape look" as you put it earlier." Professor McGonagall chuckled as she pulled her little boy in for a hug. Harry eagerly accepted the hug from his Mam and laid his head against her chest.

"I love you sweetie; are you sure that you'll be ok today?" Professor McGonagall questioned looking uncertainly at her son.

"I'll be ok Mam; if I have a problem I'll come to you or Da ok?" Harry tried to reassure his Mam and Da as well as himself.

"Ok sweetie and if you are on the opposite end of the castle from either your Da or me you can call one of the elves by simply saying his or her name and they'll apparate straight to where you are." Professor McGonagall informed her son as the small family left their quarters and headed to the Great Hall.


	17. Chapter 17

"I wonder where Harry is." Neville mumbled not daring to look at Malfoy.

Ever since he had made the observation that Professor Snape seemed scary; Draco had been irritable whenever Neville spoke to him and so he tried his best to avoid the platinum blonde Slytherin. When Neville had informed his Gran that he had been sorted into Slytherin she had been ok with it but had warned him not to get too comfortable with any of the "deatheaters" kids but too still stay on ok terms with most of them and to only minimally trust his Head of House. He didn't know what his Gran would say now that Harry had been adopted by Professor Snape and his wife...Professor McGonagall-Snape. He would have to write to her that night and inform her of what had happened thus far and tell her about Professor McGonagall-Snape actually marrying not only a Slytherin but a Slytherin that had been a...deatheater. Neville's musings were interrupted by everyone in the hall staring at Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall-Snape and Harry entered the hall. Harry had a smile on his face and as he turned and headed to his house table his parents both whispered something to him and then headed to the main table at the front of the hall.

"Morning Harry, did you talk Uncle Sev and Aunt Minnie about going to my parents' house?" Draco questioned as soon as Harry sat down.

"Yea I did and Mam and Da were already planning on going over there and so they wrote to your parents last night about going to see them this weekend and taking you with us." Harry relayed as he spooned some potato soup into a bowl and started eating hungrily.

"Awesome when we get there I'll have to show you my racing course." Draco explained excitedly.

"What kind of racing track is it?" Harry questioned intrigued.

"It's a broom racing track; there's a junior broom racing competition a few times a year and sometimes I enter the race." Draco explained to Harry grinning as his formalities slipped and he started acting like a normal kid.

"I've never been flying before, but don't we have that class today?" Harry questioned looking at the group collectively.

"Yea we do and I'm sort of nervous I've never been flying either." Hermione replied breaking into the conversation. Oddly enough Draco didn't snap at Hermione for interrupting, but seemed to find it normal that she would reply to Harry's questions.

"Well that's true. Is it hard to fly?" Harry questioned the group collectively and received several looks of uncertainty.

"Well it depends really; even wizard raised kids can be horrible at flying, but it usually is easier for most wizard raised kids because we're used to being around flying and such." Daphne relayed when no one else seemed to reply.

Harry simply nodded his head and headed off with his friends to the first class of the day. Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays followed the same schedule with the exception that for the first two days of classes no one had, had flying lessons because Madame Hooch thought that everyone needed to get used to the school grounds first. So Harry and his friends headed to Charms to see what spell they would be practicing that day.

* * *

"Good morning class, now not all of you mastered the spell _Accio_ yet, so today we will continue with that charm until you have all mastered it. After that we will learn the spell to banish something and what exactly happens when you do that." Professor Flitwick informed the class and then began instructing the students to attempt it.

"Ok Mr. Snape, why don't you give it a go then and let's see what you're able to do?" Professor Flitwick suggested and looked pointedly at Harry.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded and then picked spotted a book on third year charms and decided to pick that, " _Accio third year charms book_." Harry commanded and the book flew off the shelf and into Harry's hand.

"Very well done Mr. Snape, five points to Slytherin." Professor Flitwick commended. The lesson went on from there with Professor Flitwick going back and forth between Slytherin and Gryffindor until every student had attempted to try the charm.

Everyone on the Slytherin side besides Neville was able to perform the charm and the only ones that couldn't one the Gryffindor side was Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan.

"Very well done everyone and don't worry if you didn't get it this time simply practice outside of the classroom." Professor Flitwick reassured the class as the first years left Charms and headed Potions.

"Do you think that we'll do something simple today?" Neville questioned from the back of the group.

"What we did Monday and yesterday was easy Longbottom." Pansy replied before anyone had a chance.

"Well I mean but Harry got in trouble Monday; do you think you will now Harry? I mean with Professor Snape adopting you and all." Neville questioned looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry bristled at the question and turned to face Neville, "That depends if I mess up or not. If I make a mistake of course I'll get in trouble. Just because he's my Da now doesn't mean that I won't get in trouble if I do something wrong. The same thing goes for Mam's class and you know that he apologized on Monday to me. He just didn't realize that I was taking notes on what he was saying." Harry retorted glaring at Neville.

Before Neville or anyone else could say anything else on the matter they were at the Potions classroom and the students sat down. It was plain that Neville was fast becoming the least favorite of Slytherin House. Harry and Draco sat down by one another again as did Theodore and Millicent. However instead of Blaise sitting with Neville he sat down beside Daphne since he had known her since he was little and Pansy sat beside Hermione. Neville looked around and realized that he had been shunned by his house mates. The only decent thing that they had still done was put him in the middle of the group so that the Gryffindors couldn't do anything to mess up one of his potions or anything like that. Professor Snape entered the classroom and noticed right away that his Slytherins were all angry and when he scanned the group to see what could have possibly angered his snakes he noticed that Neville Longbottom was sitting by himself that day in the middle of the group instead of Pansy. What was even more shocking though was that Pansy was sitting with Hermione. He looked to where his son and Godson were sitting and noticed that Harry was deeply angry and Draco was irritated but he could tell it wasn't at Harry. Whatever had happened to cause his snakes to be so tense, it was obvious that the Longbottom boy had angered Harry, and Draco and the rest of the Slytherins were shunning him for it.

However before he could contemplate the matter any further the Gryffindors started piling in and he turned his attention to make sure that the Gryffindors didn't start anything and neither did his snakes. Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan were the first Gryffindors to come in and Ron automatically surveyed the snakes to see where Harry and Draco were sitting. Harry and Draco were sitting in the same spot that they had the day before and so Ron chose the same seat as well and started glaring at Harry.

Ron didn't understand how his Head of House could not only adopt a snake but could also marry a **deatheater**. He didn't care if everyone said that Professor Snape had changed sides to the light he still thought that he would go back to the dark side if you-know-who returned. He couldn't believe that Harry had been a snake. He had been sure that Harry would end up in Gryffindor just like his parents and then he and Ron could have been mates. However it seemed that Harry was really a snake now and had become best mates with that Malfoy prat and the rest of the future deatheaters.

However what was even odder about this year's Slytherins was that a muggleborn, Hermione Granger, was a snake and it was widely known that all the Slytherins were against muggleborns and even called them that foul name. What struck him as odd today however was that Granger was sitting with Pansy Parkinson and everyone knew that the Parkinsons were definitely purebloods through and through and always despised muggleborns. Ron quit his evaluations when Professor Snape began class.

"Alright everyone now today we will be preparing a calming draught that will make someone who is in hysterics or simply panicking, be able to gain control of his or her self. Now please gather your ingredients and prepare them and begin. You may work with a partner again today but know that after the first week each student then begins to prepare his or her own potion with only help from his or her partner." Professor Snape instructed. Draco hurried to the supply closet and gathered the ingredients for the calming draught and headed back to his and Harry's table.

"Ok Harry you would you rather prepare the ingredients or would you like to put the ingredients in at the right intervals?" Draco questioned.

"I'll think I'll just prepare the ingredients again since I cannot see the board very well." Harry relayed and Draco simply nodded his head and the boys began making their potion.

Professor Snape noticed that Harry was once again preparing the ingredients and he had seen Draco offer to let Harry brew the potion so he didn't understand why his son would rather simply prepare the ingredients. He decided to ask Harry about it tonight and see if he could help Harry if he was somewhat confused about actually brewing the potion in any way.

Over on the Gryffindor side Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil were the only promising students since Weasley and Finnegan seemed both to care less about potions making and seemed to only put minimal effort into preparing the potions that he assigned. Lavender Brown was an ok student but by no means, promising and he surmised that he would only have a couple of Gryffindors in his NEWTS class when the time came.

On the Slytherin side however Harry, Draco, Hermione, Daphne, Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise all looked promising and with any look would all probably make it into his NEWTS class if they wanted to. He hoped that the ones that were better at potions would simply make an effort to help Vincent, Gregory, and the Longbottom boy. However seeing as how the Longbottom boy was already being shunned by his fellow snakes Snape doubted that he could get help easily from any of the snakes. Professor Snape knew from being in Slytherin with the purebloods that if whoever was over the group of Slytherins was angry at one of the other snakes that all the other snakes would refuse to acknowledge that snake. It seemed that in his first year Slytherin class Harry and Draco were tied for the leader of their group and both seemed ok with that. He figured it was because Draco viewed Harry as a Godbrother already and Harry simply hadn't backed down to Draco once he had been sorted into Slytherin, but rather had only agreed to be his friend if Draco was nicer to him. Professor Snape knew that because, he had observed his snakes on that first night as they got up and headed to were Harry was and he had decided to read their lips to see what Harry and Draco had been discussing.

For Draco it was an odd occurrence for a fellow year mate to stand up to him and surprisingly he had backed down and consented to treating the others with more respect. In fact after Harry had openly welcomed Hermione and Longbottom, Draco had tried to make an effort to be nice to Hermione and had obviously made it known that the others would do well to follow his example. Actually the only snake that Draco seemed to not like was Longbottom and Professor Snape could tell that Harry wasn't fond of Longbottom either. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what had happened between Harry, Draco, and Longbottom but he had a feeling it had to do with him and had only gotten worse once Harry had been adopted by Minnie and him.

Just then a bang sounded and Professor Snape shot out of his chair and realized that it had come from the Gryffindor side. Finnegan and Weasley had managed to make their cauldron explode and were now covered in black smoke and the ingredients that had been added.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to what you were doing." Professor Snape bellowed and the vanished the cauldron and its contents.

"Alright Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Weasley you are dismissed; go ahead and head to the bathrooms to clean up before you have Transfiguration." Professor Snape instructed and then turned back to the rest of the class. Seamus and Ron hurriedly grabbed their bags and booked it out of the classroom before more points could be taken or before a detention could be given. While neither Seamus nor Ron liked Professor Snape they both knew that if they got a detention they would get in even more trouble from their house mates because of the loss of points when Gryffindor was trying to win the House Cup this year and were not off to a good start.

"Alright now the rest of you go ahead and bottle your potions and bring it to the front of the class." Professor Snape concluded and then headed back to his desk. All of the students bottled their potions and hurriedly deposited them on Professor Snape's desk before heading to lunch. Harry was the last one to take his potion up and the rest of the Slytherins decided it would be ok to leave Harry with his Da and had taken off for the Great Hall.

"Here's mine and Draco's potion Da." Harry murmured handing his Da the bottled potion.

"Very good son; I'm glad that you and Draco are both very efficient at brewing potions. I just have one question, why did you not want to brew the potion this time?" Professor Snape inquired looking curiously at his son.

"Well, Da, I can't see the board that well and so Draco tells me how to prepare each ingredient and I do , but I was afraid that I would mess up the intervals of when to put in which ingredient and I didn't want Draco to get a bad grade." Harry elaborated.

"Son, why didn't you tell your Mam or me that you couldn't see well out of your glasses?" Professor Snape probed.

"I didn't think about it being a big deal honestly. I can read my books and stuff and with Draco's help I know how to prepare the ingredients for the potions. I mean it may be a little harder when we start individually brewing but I hadn't thought about that yet." Harry admitted looking down blushing.

"Well I think that after classes today your Mam and I need to take you to see Madam Pomfrey to have your eyes checked out." Professor Snape concluded.

"That would be great. Thanks Da." Harry smiled as he eagerly hugged his Da before releasing him and motioning him to hurry up and come to the Great Hall.

"You're welcome son. Ok, ok I'm coming let's go." Professor Snape consented and headed with Harry to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Harry what happened between Mr. Longbottom and the rest of the first year snakes?" Professor Snape questioned as he and Harry walked towards the Great Hall.

"He was being a jerk about some stuff and Draco had already told him to watch it but he just kept on." Harry replied evasively.

"I see, but can you tell me exactly what Mr. Longbottom is being rude about?" Professor Snape prodded.

"I don't want to talk about it Da." Harry mumbled avoiding his Da's eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of possibly hurting his Da's feelings and if he said anything he knew he ran a risk of doing just that.

"Son, if what you're mad at Mr. Longbottom about has something to do with me or your Mam, it is ok for you to tell me." Professor Snape assured his son and waited to see if Harry would confide in him. He knew that for Harry to openly refuse to talk to him about it that it had to have something to do with the events that had taken place recently.

"Well, Neville doesn't like the fact that you used to follow Riddle and he won't see reason that you moved to the light side after you could get away and realized what Riddle was really about. He also can't believe that you can be nice and doesn't see how I like you. It's really annoying actually. I mean just because he doesn't know the real you that I and Draco know and only knows the strict potions professor doesn't give him a right to talk about you like that." Harry grumbled looking at his Da to gauge his reaction.

Professor Snape was touched that his son and Godson were fighting for him and he smiled internally before answering his son, "Well son, Longbottom's Grandmother was always simply a light witch and doesn't approve that Dumbledore let so many deatheaters become spies for the light once we all realized what Tom was really about and could safely get away. I have no doubt in my mind that once she found out Neville had been sorted into Slytherin that she instructed him to be leery of all of the children that belonged to what she still considers to be "deatheaters" and to be leery of me as well.

You have to understand that Longbottom's Grandmother, Augusta is her name, had a grudge against all deatheaters and especially Draco's family. You see when Tom heard that supposedly a child from the light side would be powerful enough to one day defeat him, he went crazy and decided to start to kill light wizards and witches that were born on the day that you were. He thought about all of the children that have the same birthday as you and decided that your parents and Longbottom's parents were the type of light wizards and witches that would definitely teach their children to defy him.

On the night that your parents died Tom came to your house and sent his some of his deatheaters, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodopholus, to Longbottom's house to torture them. The Lestranges not only tortured his parents but they tortured them so bad that they haven't been right since. In fact his parents do not actually talk at all they only mumble incoherent words here and there and there hasn't been a cure found yet that can revive their minds to their original states.

So Augusta blames all deatheater for her son and his wife virtually losing their lives and making Longbottom an orphan in a sense. Therefore she cannot stand the fact that Dumbledore trusted deatheaters and allowed me and the others like Draco's Papa to become spies for the light.

Now another reason for Augusta's dislike of the Malfoys is because of Draco's Momma instead of his Papa. You see Bellatrix was Draco's Momma, Narcissa's, sister and therefore Augusta never let it go and has obviously instilled some of that resistance into Longbottom. A thing that I need to prepare you for is if Longbottom says something about my not leaving Tom until after you were born and then only to get close to your mom he's wrong. You see I had already become a spy even before you were born. I actually became a spy for the light about a month after we left Hogwarts. I realized that Tom was more than just your average muggle and muggleborn hater and that he actually tortured innocent muggles who simply crossed his path. You see the deatheaters in training such as me and Draco's Papa, Lucius, we hadn't even met Tom until we left Hogwarts and after I saw him torture a muggle for the first time I fled and came to Dumbledore. He offered me a proposition were I could be his spy and he would protect me when Tom's downfall came from the Ministry and keep me and any other deatheaters who were not comfortable with what Tom was really about from going to Azkaban. So I agreed and went back as a spy.

When I realized that Lucius was not happy there and was only there because his father, Abraxus, and his uncle, Aceant, had forced him to take the dark mark, I told him about Dumbledore's offer and we left and headed to Hogwarts. Albus made sure that he was truthful about wanting to go undercover as a spy by using a potion known as Veritaserum, which is a truth potion, and then he swore him in as a member of the Order of the Phoenix which is the light's force against Tom and his deatheaters. Within a week Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode's dads came over to spy against Tom and then within a month Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass's dads joined us as well. The last to join us was Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle's dads and that took about five months before we were sure if they were against what Tom was doing.

Therefore when Tom disappeared and virtually died, in a sense at least, after your Mom cast the protection over you, none of us went to Azkaban and while most at least listened to Albus's promise that we had been spies pretty much since the day we left Hogwarts some people like Augusta refused to believe it and so there is still rivalry between people like Augusta and people like me and Lucius. So that is why Longbottom feels that way. I am very sorry Harry that I have made your first year and possibly years to come harder because of my past." Professor Snape concluded smiling sadly at his son and deciding that now would not be the time to tell him that he was in fact related to the Lestranges.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry had been processing everything as his Da was explaining and he still didn't think that Neville's anger was justly defined. Seeing how sorry his Da looked about what had happened before broke Harry's heart.

Harry quickly wrapped his arms around his Da and hugged him tightly, "Don't be sorry Da. It's not your fault what happened and you changed over sides once you realized what Tom really was. I love you and I know that you're a good guy just like Mam does and so do most of the other Slytherins especially Draco. Even most of the teachers know it and Professor Dumbledore knows it and that's all that matters." Harry assured his Da hugging him even tighter if that was possible. Professor Snape was shocked at Harry's words and how much Harry seemed to want to defend him against anyone that thought badly of him.

He hugged Harry back and then placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, "I love you son and you mean the world to me. As long as you, your Mam, Draco, and my other friends know the truth you're right that's all that matters. Your Mam and I are so lucky to have a son like you." Professor Snape whispered into Harry's ear pulling back and motioning Harry to continue with him to the Great Hall. Harry smiled and hurried after his Da; at least he had managed to get his Da to smile again.

* * *

Professor Snape and Harry arrived to the Great Hall just in time and Harry hurried over to his table and sat down beside Draco. Harry realized that Neville had sat on the other side of the table and that Blaise Zabini was now beside him.

"Where have you been Harry?" Daphne questioned as Harry sat down and spooned some tomato soup into a bowl and grabbed a ham and cheese croissant to go with it.

"Oh I was talking to my Da on the way here." Harry explained. Everyone nodded their head in understanding and began to chat and eat their meal.

"So Harry, did your Da say anything about if Momma or Papa had written back a response yet?" Draco questioned pausing for a moment as he ate.

"No he didn't but I'll ask Mam before Transfiguration starts and see what she says." Harry promised.

"Ok good, I hope they have. I think that you'll really like Papa and Momma. Papa is a lot like me, when I'm not in a bad mood, and Momma is a lot like Aunt Minnie actually." Draco grinned.

"Yea that's what Mam said too." Harry relayed with a smile.

"Hey Harry after you meet Draco's family one weekend you should see if you can come and meet my parents as well." Theodore suggested.

"Ok, I'll talk to Da and Mam about it." Harry agreed.

"You might as well meet all of our parents since we're in the same year and we're friends. I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other over the summer anyways. I practically live at Draco's at least a week out of the summer." Blaise conveyed.

"Yea Blaise is right we're always at one or another's house." Daphne voiced and Vince and Greg both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yea you're a pretty good guy Harry and I think that I could convince my Dad to even let Hermione come over." Pansy explained.

"Really but I thought that most Slytherins didn't like muggleborn students?" Hermione questioned confused.

"Well most don't but once Dad went to the light side he started giving muggleborns and muggles a chance and he actually has a lot of friends in the muggle world. The only reason I almost called you that is because I was unsure about having a muggleborn here but Dad's right your just like the rest of us and so I think that he would be agreeable to letting you come over." Pansy explained down casting her eyes out of shame for being a rude when she had first met Hermione.

"That's ok that you almost called me that Pansy. Sometimes when you're not used to certain types of people you tend to be rude to those kinds of people. I was a little rude myself that night, but I knew that most Slytherins were against muggleborns and so I came off as snooty." Hermione apologized as well.

"Well now we all know that you're not and we all know that not all muggleborns are bad and that Professor Snape is right when he says to treat muggleborns fairly." Millie concluded and everyone nodded in consent.

The only person that didn't agree was Neville. Neville was trying to give the Slytherins a chance but he was unsure about if he could actually trust some of these kids. After all it was Draco's Aunt and Uncle that had tortured his parents; and everyone's parents, even Harry' Da now, had been deatheaters at a time and what if they were simply acting as spies. Of course he knew that Dumbledore himself had testified that all of their parents were spies pretty much since leaving Hogwarts but they hadn't been able to stop what happened to his parents or what happened to Harry's Mom and Dad. The only thing was, was that Neville actually liked most of the kids and was only wary of Draco and Pansy mostly and in a way Harry when it came to his Da; but what if his Gran didn't approve of his friends and was disappointed in him? Neville didn't know what to do and he was still slightly skeptical of Professor Snape. So Neville resolved to just write his Gran for her advice. Neville looked up and realized that all of his year mates were getting up and getting ready to head to Transfiguration and so he got up and followed them.

* * *

Harry entered the Transfiguration room and went straight to his Mam, "Mam, I was wondering if Draco's parents had owled back yet?" Harry questioned excitedly.

Professor McGonagall was shocked by her son's enthusiasm but was also very happy that Harry wasn't worried or anxious at the moment, "Actually sweetheart they haven't yet but I'm sure that they will by this evening." Professor McGonagall assured her son as the others started piling in.

"Ok Mam, I love you." Harry mumbled before turning to take his seat by Draco.

"I love you sweetie." Professor McGonagall whispered back and then turned to face her students.

"Ok class now we didn't actually have a lesson yet because I wanted to be here to go over everything with you however this year I have also decided to do what most of your teachers are doing this year and start with something different. So today we will learn how to turn a piece of paper into a small tree. Now for the charm you simply have to pick a tree out of your books on trees that I'm about to pass out and imagine it when you say the spell. The spell is _Arbor Parvo_ ; now everyone please choose a tree and begin." Professor McGonagall instructed and everyone hurried to look through their books.

Harry immediately knew what kind of tree he wanted to transfigure and he flipped through the book until he came to the picture of a Birch tree. He studied the tree and saw that it was a tall tree with a light grayish bark and bright green leaves (well not exactly leaves thistles more like it) and that it had an irregular shape and so he closed his eyes an focused on seeing the tree in his mind and picturing all the little details like the color of the bark. When he opened his eyes he could still see the tree and so he looked down at his paper and began, " _Arbor Parvo_." Harry cast and was shocked when his piece of paper successfully became a small Birch tree.

"Very good Harry, ten points to Slytherin." Professor McGonagall beamed smiling at her son. Harry grinned back at his Mam and then turned to see what tree Draco had chosen.

"Good job Harry; I think I'm going to try and transfigure a Willow tree." Draco relayed pointing to the picture of a tree that had branches that hung down and touched the ground in places.

Draco closed his eyes for a little while and then he opened them again and murmured, " _Arbor Parvo_." Draco beamed as a small Willow appeared in front of him.

"Very well done Draco, ten points to Slytherin for being the second one to successfully complete the spell." Professor McGonagall awarded and smiled softly at her Godson.

"Good job Draco." Harry grinned and he turned back to his book to review how to take care of his small tree. By the end of class Harry, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Dean Thomas, and Parvati Patil had successfully transfigured little trees out of paper. Hermione had managed a beautiful Honey Locust tree with yellow leaves like it looked in autumn and Pansy's was a Redbud tree with the blossoms just beginning to open. Dean had chosen an Oak tree and Parvati had chosen a Cedar tree.

"Very well done class; for those of you who didn't get your tree don't worry we will continue with this lesson next Monday which will give you tonight and until your third class Monday to imagine your tree and learn all you can about that tree before trying again." Professor McGonagall reassured the rest of her students before dismissing class. Harry lagged behind and Draco waited with him to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Mam, can I leave my little tree with you until tonight?" Harry questioned.

"Of course you can sweetie. I'll just take it with me down to our quarters and sit it on the table until tonight. Would you like me to take yours as well Draco?" Professor McGonagall offered.

"Yes ma'am thanks Aunt Minnie." Draco hurriedly agreed and handed his Godmother his tree.

"Well you boys better run along before you're late for your flying lessons." Professor McGonagall reminded them. Both boys nodded and then turned and started to head to the grounds beside the Quidditch pitch.

However Harry only took a few steps before he turned and hurried back to his Mam and threw his arms around her, "Bye Mam I love you." Harry smiled snuggling against his Mam for a moment.

Professor McGonagall smiled and hugged her little boy back and held him snuggled against her for a few minutes, "I love you sweetie; have fun ok and be careful." Professor McGonagall reminded Harry as he nodded and stepped back.

Draco quickly hugged his Godmother, "Love you Aunt Minnie." Draco murmured.

"I love you Draco and make sure that neither one of you try any stunts." Professor McGonagall told them pulling both of them back into her arms as they went to leave. After Professor McGonagall released the boys they sprinted out and headed to flying class.

* * *

Even though Harry and Draco had stayed behind for a few moments they still beat most of the Gryffindors there except for Dean and Parvati.

"Where have you guys been?" Pansy questioned looking relieved to see Draco and even Harry ok and unharmed.

"Oh we were talking to my Mam." Harry explained.

"We thought that something might have happened to you guys and then Weasley and Finnegan weren't here and we were all debating on going and looking for you." Daphne declared with worry obvious in her features.

"Daphne is right; next time you both decide to stay after and class and talk to Professor McGonagall-Snape or Professor Snape let us know please." Hermione pleaded looking slightly angry at the boys. Harry and Draco just nodded their heads in consent and then went and picked out brooms that were lying on the field.

Draco and Harry turned and at that moment Weasley and Finnegan entered the field, "You might want to go check on your Daddy, Snape." Seamus smirked.

Harry started forward fists clenched at his sides, "What did you say Finnegan?" Harry growled. Ron actually looked uncomfortable and just stared at the ground.

"You heard me Snape; your Daddy might need your help." Finnegan reiterated with a smug look.

"What did you do to my Da?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, not us, Snapey, no it was someone else. We just saw them taking him to the infirmary." Finnegan sneered. Harry turned and started running for the castle with the rest of the first year Slytherins on his tail, even Neville. It didn't take the Slytherins long to get to the infirmary and fly into the hospital wing.

"What is the meaning of this? Is someone injured?" Madam Pomfrey demanded.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Blaise asked while the others tried to catch their breath.

"I would guess he would be in his class, why do you ask?" Madam Pomfrey asked softening her tone when she realized the students were looking for Severus and she figured that one of their fellow Slytherins might be hurt.

"Why isn't he here?" Harry questioned still breathing heavily.

"Why would your Da be here Harry?" Madam Pomfrey inquired.

"Seamus said that he saw him being taken here." Harry explained.

"Well I can assure you that as far as I know your Da is ok. Hold on a moment and let me floo him." Madam Pomfrey relayed gently trying to reassure Harry as well as the others and went to the floo, "Severus Snape's Class." Madam Pomfrey called.

After a moment Professor Snape's voice could be heard, "Yes Poppy, is one of my snakes up there?" Professor Snape questioned.

"No...well... yes, but they're not hurt; all of your first year Slytherins are here though. It seems that Mr. Finnegan told them that you were here in the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Poppy could you move back and allow me to come through?" Professor Snape questioned and waited for Madam Pomfrey to step back and allow him entrance. Professor Snape had just stepped out of the floo when he felt two sets of arms go around him.

He looked down and saw that Harry and Draco had him around the waist hugging him tightly, "Easy boys, I'm ok, it's alright." Professor Snape murmured feeling both Harry and Draco's bodies shake against his. He looked up and realized that all of his snakes were staring at him with tears in their eyes.

"Come here all of you." Professor Snape commanded and his snakes quickly hurried to his side and wrapped their arms around him as well. The only one that hung back was Neville, but Professor Snape simply let him be and hugged the others.

"Thank-you all for your concern, but I'm fine. However I think that I need to call Minnie and have her come here so that you can all tell her what happened." Professor Snape assured the others, but before he could ask Poppy to call Minnie for him; Minnie came running in.

"Poppy is Harry...?" Professor McGonagall began and then stopped as she saw her son, Godson, and the rest of the first year Slytherins huddled around her husband hugging him. All of the first year students parted and stared at Professor McGonagall.

"I'm fine Mam, why?" Harry inquired. Professor McGonagall took a moment to calm down and motioned Harry to her because she was afraid if she tried to talk she would break down.

Harry walked over to his Mam and she pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh sweetie, Patrick Finnegan told me that you had gotten hurt flying and he saw them carrying you off the field." Professor McGonagall explained sitting down on one of the hospital beds and pulling Harry onto her lap. Harry snuggled against his Mam and didn't care what any of his friends thought.

"They were in on it together then." Professor Snape seethed.

"What are you talking about honey?" Professor McGonagall asked turning to face her husband who now only had their Godson hugging him from the side.

"I'll let the children tell you. I only just found out about it myself and I'm not sure what all happened." Professor Snape replied and looked at the children for an explanation.

"Why don't we let them all sit down first they look like they could use a rest?" Madam Pomfrey suggested motioning the children towards the beds. Professor Snape moved forward and Draco sat down by Harry while the others scattered onto nearby beds.

"Well Draco and I had just gotten to class and picked out our brooms when Ron and Seamus got there. Seamus said that I should check on Da and then when I asked him what he had said, he said that he saw Da being taken up here, so Draco, me, and everyone else ran up here." Harry informed his parents while all of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"It was obviously a corroboration between brothers but I fail to see the point of getting us all here." Professor Snape stated utterly confused.

"I think that it was to get Harry upset so he would fight Seamus and get in trouble, but I fail to see what good it did to get Minnie out of there. Minnie what were you teaching the fifth years today?" Madam Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall was quiet for a moment and then her face took on a look of horror as she realized something.

"It's not what I was going to teach them. It's who is here today helping me teach the lesson for the fifth years." Professor McGonagall whispered hurriedly running from the room only to be followed by everyone with Madam Pomfrey at their heels holding vials of potions to help with any damage that could be done.


	19. Chapter 19

**Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor:  
** Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa had just gotten home from being out for the day shopping.

"Dobby." Lucius called and in a moment a pop was heard as Dobby apparted to his master's side.

"Yes Master Lucius?" Dobby questioned smiling at his master and mistress.

"Did we get any mail while we were out?" Lucius inquired sitting down at the dining room table.

"Yes master and mistress both got letters. Master got a letter from Master Severus and Mistress got a letter from Mistress Minerva." Dobby relayed handing Lucius and Narcissa their letters.

"Thank-you Dobby; that will be all for now but later on tonight I would like to see you and the others in the kitchens for dinner ok?" Lucius offered but it was an offer that left no room for refusal.

"Yes Master Lucius, Dobby will tell the others and be back at dinner time." Dobby promised and then apparated away.

"Well what do you suppose Minnie and Sev owled us about?" Narcissa asked Lucius sitting down in a chair beside her husband.

"I don't know dear. It doesn't make since for Minnie to owl as well if Draco got in trouble unless it was with one of her lions but I doubt that Draco is in trouble. Sev flooed last night before going to bed to say that Draco seemed to like all of his year mates alright and that one of them was even muggle born. So I highly doubt that Draco got into any trouble; however he could have been taking up for his year mates and gotten into a fight that way." Lucius relayed breaking the seal on his letter and beginning to read it.

All was quiet in the house while Lucius and Narcissa read their letters and then almost in unison, "They have a son and they want us to be the Godparents." was heard throughout Malfoy Manor.

"I always told Sev that if he ever had a son he would go into overprotective mode just like I do with Draco and now he said I was right. Do you want to be Harry's Godparents dear?" Lucius inquired of Narcissa.

"Of course I do and you knew the answer before you asked Luc." Narcissa smirked calling her husband by his nickname.

"Well one can never be certain with you dear." Lucius kidded smiling innocently at his wife.

"Oh please, I know that you're sitting over there yourself mentally jumping up and down with joy." Narcissa teased back but she knew that she was in some way actually right and that Luc was very excited to have the opportunity to have a Godson.

"Well maybe a tad but do you think that he'll want us, Cissy?" Lucius inquired calling his wife by her nickname.

"Minnie seems to think so Luc and if Harry already gets along with Draco then I don't see why he wouldn't like us as well." Narcissa assured Luc while patting his arm.

"I know but I'm an ex-deatheater dear and Tom did kill Harry's first parents. What if he's not as willing to forgive me as he was Sev?" Lucius questioned squeezing Cissy's hand.

"Luc, I don't think that Harry is the kind of person to hold a grudge for a mistake that you were forced to make in your youth. Besides I'm sure that Sev and Minnie have told him all about Sev's past and the pasts of his friends' dads." Narcissa conveyed kissing Luc lightly on the lips.

"I hope you're right honey. I really want to be Godfather to Sev and Minnie's little boy." Lucius admitted before getting a piece of parchment and a quill. Narcissa got her own quill and parchment and began her letter as well.

"Dear Minnie,

I think that it's wonderful that you and Sev adopted Harry. You see I do know what I'm talking about some of the time. I would love to meet Harry this weekend and see you, Sev, and Draco as well. I'm glad that the boys get along and do not find it prudent to be jealous of one another. Harry sounds like he's really brought out the "Mommas Lion" in you after all and I'm glad that you and Sev have a son now. One of the happiest days of my life was when Draco was born. I knew at that moment I would do anything to protect Draco and I was sure that no other woman could ever understand the love and protectiveness I felt for him. I now know that moms everywhere feel the same way and it sounds like that's the way you feel as well. I think that Saturday would be the best day to bring the boys over so that Luc and I can meet Harry. I'm sure that Luc has already set a time with Sev as I'm writing this letter. He is most anxious to meet Harry and very nervous that Harry will reject him and me. I admit that I too am afraid that he will not like us. I know that you said you feel he will but Luc brought up a point that I think I know the answer to but I'm not entirely sure. Did you or Sev tell Harry about the past and what that also meant for Luc and Harry's other friends' parents? I figured that you or Sev did but I just want to make sure. I hope that he will like us however and possibly give us a chance if he still blames deatheaters for what happened to his Mom and Dad. Write back soon and please give Draco my love as well as Sev and Harry,

Love you,

Cissy

Narcissa looked at Lucius who was finishing up his letter as well, "Would you like to read the letter that I wrote to Minnie?" Narcissa offered as Lucius nodded and handed her his letter to read as well. Narcissa took it from him and began,

"Dear Sev,

I'm glad to hear that you now have a son. I was overjoyed the day Narcissa told me she was pregnant and then when Draco was born and it was a boy I felt like crying and laughing all at once. The way that you talk about feeling when Harry calls you "Da" and when he hugs you is how I've felt for the past eleven years and it was a feeling that I had never felt before he was born; I would love to be Harry's Godfather, provided that he wants me to of course, and Cissy feels the same way. I'm only nervous that Harry might not accept me with my having been a deatheater for a time. Cissy tried to reassure me that you or Minnie had probably told Harry already but I'm still nervous. Nevertheless Cissy and I would like to have you, Minnie, Harry and Draco over this weekend on Saturday around ten o'clock that morning so that I can show Harry around before lunch. Owl me and let me know if that's ok with you and Minnie. Oh and please tell Draco I'm proud of him for befriending Ms. Granger and that I love him.

Sincerely,

Luc

Lucius smiled at his wife and hugged her briefly before putting both of the letters in envelopes and sealing them off and giving them to his owl to deliver, "I'm glad that I'm not the only one that's nervous. Do you think that they'll be ok with the time that I chose?" Lucius questioned nervously.

"I think so dear and I think that either Minnie or Sev will probably floo us tonight with their answer instead of owling back." Narcissa assured her husband as they both got up and headed to put away the things that had been bought while they were out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Hogwarts:**

As the group neared the Transfiguration room crashes, screams, and spells could be heard coming from within.

"It's locked, stand back kids." Professor Snape instructed.

" _Flante Aperies_." Professor Snape shouted after making sure that his son, Godson, wife, snakes, and Poppy were out of harm's way. The door blasted open and what meet their eyes was terrible.

"What are you going to do now deatheater? You're not so big without the rest of your little group are you? Just because Dumbledore believed you and all of your little friends doesn't mean that the rest of the light pureblood families believe you." A boy, who Harry pegged as Patrick Finnegan, because he looked like an older Seamus with the same sorrel brown hair and gunmetal blue eyes, taunted some poor man, with nutmeg brown hair and ultramarine violet eyes, lying on the floor.

The man was shaking and bleeding while Slytherins and Gryffindors battle it out in the background.

Patrick raised his wand and before anyone could react casted a spell, " _Crucio_." Patrick screamed and the man on the floor withered in pain as tears flew down his face.

Harry couldn't stand to see the tears and when he noticed that his Mam and Da were being detained by Gryffindors that obviously agreed with Seamus and Patrick he sprang into action, " _Accio Patrick Finnegan's wand_." Harry shouted just as Patrick moved to strike again. Patrick looked around wildly and spotted Harry Snape holding his wand.

"Why you little deatheater, give me back my wand." Patrick shouted advancing on Harry.

"Leave him alone, no one here has done anything wrong except you. You're the real deatheater here. _Whomping salicti afficiunt_." Neville screamed and Patrick was threw backwards and then thrown into the air before being thrown back again and landing with a booming thud. Harry stared at Neville for a moment and then noticed that the room had gotten deathly quiet as the Gryffindors that had been helping Patrick were apprehended.

"Dad!" Pansy screamed and ran towards the man that was on the floor shaking.

"I'm ok Pansy, I'm ok sweetie. Daddy's alright." Pansy's Dad whispered managing to bring his arm up and pat Pansy on the back.

Madam Pomfrey hurried over to Pansy's dad and cast a diagnostic spell to see what all was wrong with him, "Ok Larkspur, it's not as bad as it looks. You've been hit multiple times with the cruciactus curse and hurt your side while you were under the curse causing it to bleed. Other than that however you're fine and I have no doubt that you'll make a full recovery, but you'll need to take the potion to counteract the curse for the next three days once a day before the effects will be fully gone. I'm going to go ahead and give you a dose for today and then supply you with the doses for the next three days and go ahead and let you go home. However I am flooing Iris and telling her what has happened and that she is to make sure that you take the potions so do not think that you can get away without taking them understood?" Madam Pomfrey demanded.

Larkspur laughed and smiled at Madam Pomfrey, "You haven't changed a bit have you Poppy?" Larkspur teased.

"No, I haven't and I know how you are about potions. Pansy do you think that you can get your Dad to take the potion without any fuss today?" Madam Pomfrey questioned smirking at Larkspur before smiling knowingly at Pansy.

"Yes ma'am he'll take it, won't you Dad?" Pansy questioned turning her Mom's look onto her dad.

"Yes, if you'll quit glaring at me like your Mom does." Larkspur agreed kissing Pansy on the forehead. Pansy just smiled and kissed him back on the cheek.

"Well Minnie do you think that you can help me levitate Larkspur back to the infirmary, while Sev takes care of business with Albus?" Madam Pomfrey questioned as Sev sent a patronus to the headmaster that requested his presence immediately.

"Of course Poppy and I think that we have quite a few students that will be coming with us as well. Alright all Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years who are not bound follow Madam Pomfrey and me to the infirmary for an examination. That also goes for all the first year Slytherins." Professor McGonagall ordered and the students filed out one after another. As Harry and Draco exited the classroom Professor Dumbledore entered the room and shot a look at Patrick Finnegan and the rest of the Gryffindors that had fought with Patrick.

* * *

Once Harry and Draco were out of the room Professor Snape turned to Albus and began, "It seems Albus that the Finnegan boys along with these Gryffindors here planned an attack against Larkspur Parkinson who was here today to help Minnie with a lesson in transfiguration. Seamus told Harry that I was in the infirmary while Patrick told Minnie that Harry had gotten hurt during flying lessons and was being taken to the infirmary. Once Minnie was out of the classroom someone, I think that it was Patrick, cast a charm that locked the door. When we got down here I had to cast _Flante Aperies_ just to get the door to open. We came inside and Patrick was torturing Larkspur and telling him that he might have tricked you but he had not tricked the rest of the light pureblood families into thinking that he was no longer a loyal deatheater. He cast the cruciactus curse before Minnie or I could do anything because these children were flinging curses at the both of us left and right. Harry realized what was happening and cast _Accio_ to disarm Patrick. Then Patrick started towards Harry and Neville Longbottom, oddly enough considering his dislike for me and the rest of the deatheaters turned spies, cast _Whomping_ _salicti afficiunt_ to get Patrick away from Harry. When Patrick hit the ground he lost consciousness and Pansy ran to her Dad and from there Poppy healed his wounds and prescribed the anti-cruciactus potion for today and the next three days to get all of the effects to go away. I bound and froze the children while I sent my patronus for you to come immediately." Professor Snape recapped and watched as Albus's eyes became slits.

"Well I think that this will call for all of the students to be expelled at the least and Larkspur may want to take Patrick to court over the matter." Professor Dumbledore growled and he and Severus began to levitate the students to his office.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey everyone here's an update for you guys. I hope you like it. I've never mentioned before but this was the first fanfic I ever wrote though it wasn't the first one I posted. That's why my writing may appear a little different and there are probably several grammatical errors. I wrote this write after high school which was before I had my first college english course. Hope everyone enjoys and thanks for those that stuck around. I know it takes me a lot of time to update but I promise not to give up on any of my fanfictions even with college starting back Monday.

* * *

 **In the Infirmary**

Madam Pomfrey had checked over all of the fifth year students and tended to their wounds before treating Larkspur. She had informed him to rest and relax while she took care of the children and told him that he could visit with Pansy and her friends but not to get up until told to do so.

"Dad, are you sure you're going to be ok?" Pansy questioned sitting beside her Dad and holding his hand.

"Of course I am Pansy. I've been hit with worse honey and trust me I'm tougher than I appear." Larkspur assured Pansy trying to get her to laugh.

When he realized that Pansy wasn't going to cheer up so easily he raised his arm and pulled Pansy down to lay beside him, "Honey you and your friends did remarkably well in helping me and Madam Pomfrey knows exactly what she's talking about when she says that I'll be ok. Now why don't you introduce me to your friends while we're lying here waiting on Poppy to finish tormenting the students and to come torment me." Larkspur suggested smiling at Pansy.

"I heard that Larkspur." Madam Pomfrey called as she brought a potion to one of the Slytherins to help with healing a broken arm. Larkspur looked at Pansy and the rest of the snakes and gulped dramatically. Pansy couldn't help it she burst out laughing and was followed by the rest of the snakes, even Neville.

"Well Pansy? Your friends are?" Larkspur urged and Pansy nodded smiling.

"Well Dad you already know Draco, Daphne, Theo, Blaise, Millie, Vince and Greg. This is Hermione Granger, the boy that cast the spell that knocked Patrick backwards is Neville Longbottom and the boy that disarmed Patrick in the first place is Harry Snape. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall-Snape adopted Harry yesterday. His full name is Harry Severus Jathan Potter Snape which means he was Harry Potter beforehand but they adopted him through _Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum_ which is why he looks different and why the scar is gone." Pansy elaborated.

Larkspur was shocked to say the least; he couldn't believe that Sev and Minnie had adopted Harry and what was more confusing was how they had managed to do it. Larkspur knew that Albus always said Harry was well taken care of by his relatives so he wondered why Harry would have chosen to leave a home where he was perfectly happy.

However he would have to contemplate that later because all of the children were looking at him to say something, "Well it's very nice to meet you all. I didn't know that Sev and Minnie had adopted you Harry but I'm very happy for you and thank-you for disarming Patrick for me." Larkspur thanked smiling at Harry.

"You're welcome Mr. Parkinson and thanks." Harry mumbled darting his eyes down.

Larkspur noticed Harry's very timid gaze and realized that Albus had obviously been wrong. Harry had the mannerisms of a neglected and abused child not a happy and loved child.

"Neville, I owe you thanks as well for what you said about Patrick being more of a deatheater than any of us there and I'm sorry that you had to witness someone being tortured with the cruciactus curse." Larkspur apologized diverting the attention from Harry to Neville.

"You're welcome sir and what I said was true. My uncle and Gran were wrong when they said that you and the other deatheaters couldn't be trusted. I realized back there that anyone can act like a deatheater and it probably took a lot of courage to become a spy for the light and still stay in Tom Riddle's presence." Neville admitted looking apologetically at Mr. Parkinson and then at the rest of his year mates.

"That's alright Neville there are no hard feelings. I can understand why your Gran felt the way she did and in her position I believe I would have acted the same way." Larkspur assured Neville and the first year snakes all nodded in agreement, even Harry and Draco. Neville was relieved that his year mates seemed to forgive him as well and he smiled for the first time since the first night of being at Hogwarts.

"Now I don't believe I know the family name Granger or anyone that has married into a Granger family line. Would I be right in my conclusion that you are a muggleborn student, Hermione?" Larkspur questioned trying to hide his shock that there was finally a muggleborn student in Slytherin.

"Yes sir you would be. As far as I know I'm the only witch in my family and I don't believe that there have been any wizards in my family either." Hermione confirmed.

"Well I'm glad that you are in Slytherin Hermione and I'm glad that you and Pansy appear to get along." Larkspur relayed with a smile.

"Well Dad we didn't at first but once I realized you and Professor Snape were right about muggles and muggleborns I apologized for almost calling her that name and we're friends now, aren't we Hermione?" Pansy probed but actually looked nervous that Hermione would refuse her offer.

"Yes we are and I apologized as well for coming off as snooty at first and thinking that none of the Slytherins would like me because I was muggleborn." Hermione agreed and explained further so it didn't look like only Pansy was to blame.

"Well I'm glad to hear that and this summer if you would like to come over and spend time with Pansy and your other friends you're welcome to come anytime." Larkspur assured Hermione and Pansy smiled in relief that Hermione had agreed they were friends and that her Dad had invited Hermione without her even having to ask first.

"Thank-you Mr. Parkinson I appreciate that." Hermione smiled thankfully.

"Oh, you children don't have to call me Mr. Parkinson. That makes me sound so old. Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Millie, Vince, and Greg all call me Uncle Lark and you three may do the same." Larkspur allowed.

Before the children could say anything Professor Snape came into the infirmary followed by Pansy's older sister Camellia, a girl with strawberry blonde hair that had a touch more blonde than red and amber brown eyes.

"Dad!" Camellia yelled and hurried towards her Dad. Larkspur lifted his other arm and Camellia hugged his side kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm ok Cam. Poppy fixed me up and prescribed the anti-cruciactus potion for me." Larkspur assured Camellia kissing her on the forehead and squeezing both her and Pansy tightly.

After a moment Camellia looked around, "Hello everyone I'm Camellia, Pansy's older sister, I'm a third year Slytherin. It's nice to meet you three and to see the rest of you again." Camellia grinned. Harry, Neville and Hermione all waved and Harry flicked his eyes back down. Professor Snape caught the motion of his son being nervous and walked over to the group.

"I see that you've met my son, have you Lark?" Professor Snape inquired hugging Harry from the side.

"Yes I have Sev and I'm very happy for you my friend. I always thought that you and Minnie would make great parents. However I do have one question." Larkspur announced looking for Sev's permission before he continued.

"Harry, son, do you want your friends to know why your Mam and I now have custody of you and adopted you as our son?" Professor Snape questioned bending down and whispering into his little boy's ear. Harry paused to think about it and looked around at his Mam, Da, friends, and finally to Mr. Parkinson who had given him permission to call him "Uncle Lark" and Camellia, Pansy's older sister.

"I think that it would be ok. I mean they're going to know sooner or later and I think that they're all pretty good friends and Mr. Parkinson did give me permission to call him "Uncle Lark". So I guess it would be alright, but can we go back to our quarters and tell them there where we can be more comfortable?" Harry questioned whispering back so that his friends wouldn't hear the fear in his voice. Professor Snape smiled and internally beamed that Harry already considered the quarters to be his as well.

"Of course we can son, just as soon as Poppy gives Lark the potion to counteract the after effects of the curse." Professor Snape assured his son hugging him again and nodding his consent at Larkspur.

"Very well, would it be ok if Camellia came as well Harry?" Larkspur inquired.

"Sure Uncle Lark, I don't mind." Harry agreed calling Larkspur, "Uncle Lark" at last. Larkspur smiled and the atmosphere within the group changed to happy and less nervous. It didn't take long for Poppy to come over and give Larkspur the potion making sure that he swallowed every last drop with Camellia, Pansy and the rest of the children watching him like a hawk.

"Ok there it's all gone. Is everyone happy now?" Larkspur chuckled and the group smiled in return. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, who had been filled in on Harry's agreement to tell everyone what had happened to cause him to become her and Sev's little boy, ushered the students and Larkspur out of the hospital wing and to their quarters.


	21. Chapter 21

**Snape family quarters**

It didn't take long for the group to get to the Snapes' quarters and ushered everyone inside. Larkspur sat on the bigger couch and Pansy, Camellia and Millie sat down around him. Harry sat on the other couch with his Mam, Da, and Draco. Hermione, Neville, Theo, Blaise, Vince, Greg, and Daphne sat on various chairs that were brought into the room.

"Ok everyone, now it's very important that everything that has happened doesn't get all over the school and that only the people that Harry wants to really know what happened know and the others just know what they were told by Professor Dumbledore last night. Now Harry besides everyone here, who else would you feel comfortable with their knowing what really happened?" Professor Snape probed squeezing his son's shoulder encouragingly.

"Well I guess their families can know but that's it. I don't want any of the other Slytherins knowing yet until I can trust more of them than just you guys." Harry allowed smiling nervously around the room.

"Alright then, everyone to start with it's important for you children to know that I was great friends with Harry's Mom Lily as was Minnie. James and I didn't get along as well when we were younger but when he got older he apologized and he and I became not exactly friends but allies. When Lily was pregnant with Harry she came to Minnie and informed her that if anything ever happened to Harry that she had picked her own Godparents and told Minnie that she was one of them. However when Lily and James were killed the Potter will that was found only listed Neville's Mom and Sirius Black as Harry's Godparents which were James's choices. However yesterday Minnie and I took Harry to Gringotts to have the will checked and it was discovered that Sirius Black had charmed the will to only show his name and Alice Longbottom's name. Lily had actually named Godparents for Harry that he would go to in the event of her and James's deaths. She had chosen not only Minnie but me as well. We had already told Harry that we wanted to get guardianship of him and after he went to bed that night we had discussed actually adopting Harry through _Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum_ and so I had made the potion before going to bed. We told Harry that we would like to adopt him and then he was given several options by which he could be adopted and he chose _Nunc sumus et familia in aeternum_. To say that Minnie and I were overjoyed would be an understatement we were much more than that we were thrilled and touched that Harry really wanted us to be his parents by blood. I gave Ingen, the goblin over the Potter estate and will, the potion and after adding a drop of mine and Minnie's blood, he spelled the potion into Harry and Harry became my and Minnie's son by blood. Now the reason that we decided to have the will checked was because we discovered that Harry was abused by his relatives and had not lived a good life like we had been led to believe. The headmaster had no idea of this and apologized to Harry which he accepted so there is no reason for anyone to form a dislike for him for Harry's sake." Professor Snape explained and then looked to his son to make sure that he was ok.

Harry was crying slightly but Draco and the other first year snakes all rushed towards him and engulfed him in a group hug protecting him from anyone that dared to hurt him. When he looked at Lark he realized that Lark had tears streaming down his face and was hugging Camellia close. Had this happened before he discovered what being a parent did to someone he would have found it highly odd however he now understood that Lark was imagining if that had happened to any of his children. After a time the rest of the first year snakes, besides Draco, took their seats back and looked at their professors with new respect in their eyes.

"Thanks everyone it means a lot that you guys care about what happened to me." Harry smiled and looked around at his new found friends. Larkspur had gotten his control back and when he caught Harry's eye motioned Harry to him. Harry hesitated for a moment, but when not only Draco but Pansy, Camellia, and the rest of the snakes nodded their heads Harry went to his Uncle Lark. Larkspur didn't want to frighten Harry and so he opened his arms inviting Harry to hug him and Harry stepped into his arms and Larkspur pulled him into his lap.

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry about what happened to you at those people's house. I want you to know that you have a very strong support system here and that anytime you need anything you can owl me and I'll help in any way I can. That goes for the rest of you as well, even you and Neville, Hermione. As I said before I would like for you all to call me Uncle Lark and therefore I think of all of you as my nieces and nephews." Larkspur declared hugging Harry close.

Pansy smiled, her Dad really was a good guy if people actually gave him a chance and didn't judge him for his past. She was glad that he had told Harry, Hermione and even Neville to call him Uncle Lark because she knew that Harry would need whatever family that he could get for support and comfort. Hermione would also need family in the wizarding world that could help in any way possible since her parents weren't familiar with the wizarding world and now that Neville had helped her Dad and admitted that he had been wrong before he was ok by Pansy now.

"Thanks Uncle Lark." Harry murmured hugging the man back before climbing down and going to sit back by his Da, Mam and Draco.

"You know children, I've often noticed that you call each other's parents Uncle and Aunt and I would be honored if you would call me "Uncle Sev" when we're not in class." Professor Snape conveyed smiling at the children.

"That goes for me as well. I've known you all since you were born and the only reason that we didn't tell any of you that we were married was because we wanted to surprise you when you came to Hogwarts. Of course Draco knew because he is our Godson but we made him promise not to tell any of you. Therefore I would love to have you all call me "Aunt Minnie" if you would want to that is." Professor McGonagall declared and looked at the children to gauge their reactions.

"Even us Professor McGonagall?" Neville questioned pointing to himself and Hermione.

"Of course Neville; you and Hermione are snakes and a part of this family now." Professor McGonagall assured Neville and Hermione while Professor Snape nodded his head in agreement.

"Well what do you children say would you like to call us Uncle Sev and Aunt Minnie?" Professor Snape questioned.

"I think that I would like that a lot Uncle Sev." Daphne replied and all of the children nodded their heads and said yes at the same time. Harry and Draco nodded to the group and then made a group hug motion with their hands. All of the kids jumped up at once and piled onto their uncle and aunt hugging them fiercely. When the children finally relented and sat back down once more Larkspur was laughing up a storm.

"Funny, funny Lark; I guess you can go home and tell Crocus that he may call us Uncle Sev and Aunt Minnie as well and you can tell Gardenia and Edelweiss the same thing when you see them again." Professor Snape permitted smiling at Larkspur.

"I will and the rest of you children might want to write your siblings and tell them that as well." Larkspur suggested.

"Yes, Lark is right, you all need to write home and tell your parents and siblings what has happened and inform your siblings of what they can call us now. I think that it's time we quit trying to trick you students and just told everyone at the beginning of the year, right Sev?" Professor McGonagall inquired looking at her husband.

"Right honey, I think that it might limit the fights between houses if they found out before the year is halfway over." Professor Snape agreed smiling lovingly at his wife.

The children all nodded in agreement and then Larkspur stood up, "Well I think that it's time I went home before Iris and Crocus come looking for me and drag me back home and ground me." Larkspur kidded standing and putting his arms around Camellia and Pansy as they stood up with him.

"I'll see you kids at Thanksgiving ok? Be sure and mind your Uncle Sev and Aunt Minnie ok?" Larkspur questioned hugging his daughters tightly and kissing each one of them on the head.

"Ok Dad, you know we will." Camellia assured him kissing him back on the cheek.

"Pansy?" Larkspur urged.

"I'll be good Dad, well at least I'll try." Pansy conveyed smiling up at her Dad as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well that's all I can ask and if either one of you do get in trouble at least make sure you had a good reason and were in the right ok?" Larkspur reasoned as he gave each of the girls one last hug. They both nodded their heads in agreement and followed their Dad to their Uncle Sev and Aunt Minnie's floo.

"I love you girls so much." Larkspur smiled and then he called out his destination and stepped through as the girls we're saying they loved him as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
